Two Worlds Collide
by Lissanrose
Summary: Set at the end of both series but before bloodlines. What happens when the Cullens and the VA gang go to the same college. Will they get along or will there be war between the vampires? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Vampire Academy/Twilight crossover. Everything takes place where the books left off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Vampire Academy series or their characters.**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Life is good – well my existence is good anyway. Since the so-called 'trial' in the clearing with the Voltori, my days have been filled with the love of my new family has been a high priority. Edward and Renesmee have been on the very top of that list. Before Renesmee was born and I was such a fragile human, I had been concerned about all the things in my human life that I would be giving up. Now I am thrilled that those fears were so wrong. I had gained so much in this life that I would have never thought possible. After the confrontation with the Voltori I had been deemed the hero of the day, but I had not wanted that distinction since they were wrong. My actions were simply for the protection of my family - from the threat of a lifetime.

I had everything in this life that I could ever dream of, and more. I had Edward, my only true desire for entering this world. I had Renesmee, who had been pivotal in bringing me to this new life. As an added bonus in this life, I had my best and truest friend, Jacob. Charlie even had a part in my world, although sometimes I think he wanted to know more than he let on but kept his "need to know only" attitude and I was grateful for that. I refused to put him in that kind of danger from the Voltori since their retreat from the clearing gave them more excuse to punish our family. For that reason I was even more reluctant to visit Charlie.

Renesmee ran up to me, flitting around like a tiny version of Alice. She jumped like a kitten up into my lap, raising her hand up to my face. Her thought were like a tidal waves, giving as much emotion away as if she had spoken her request. I had not gone to see Charlie since the visitors left from the Cullen house. Renesmee's thoughts were clear, she missed him so much. I knew that this was going to be the extent of their relationship for now. Charlie was the grandpa in the true since and I loved the accepting nature that he always took with her. It just wasn't safe for either of them to push their relationship further. I didn't have a plan in mind to go but I suppose that since there is no impending danger on the horizon, we could go this afternoon. I had hoped that this kind of opportunity would present itself so that we could all regain some sense of being "normal". She was so hard to refuse.

"Yes Renesmee we will go see Grandpa Charlie today!" I said in the same tone of excitement that she had at the idea.

"Yea!" Renesmee exclaimed.

Since our near destruction Edward and Renesmee were much closer in companionship with me. Alice and Jasper had also regained their positions in our family after their seemingly long absence. Alice, seeing an opportunity to shop, decided that she would go with us to Charlie's. Reluctantly I agreed since Renesmee was swiftly running out of clothes that would fit her. She had grown to the size of a five year old and her clothes were usually discarded after just one use.

"When we are finished at Charlie's house we can go to Seattle!" Alice said. "There is a new store there for children's clothes that would be a perfect stop for our trip." She finished with a smile at my protesting expression.

"Edward, why don't you go and have some fun with Emmet and Jazz? We are going for a sort of Girls day, so you guys can do what you want." Alice suggested.

"I don't need Edward to have fun…" Emmet retorted, "I'm a barrel of laughs on my own!"

"Aww come on Em!"Edward sneered, "It'll be fun…unless you're not up for the challenge!"

"Are you kidding!?" Emmet half laughed, "You know how much I love a challenge!"

"Ok." Edward said. Emmet blew out the door to meet Jasper in the yard. Edward walked out to the car with Renesmee to see us off. "Hurry back, my love!"

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, come on let's go!" Alice said impatiently.

"Alright," I said. "See you soon Edward." And we were off to Charlie's. I called Charlie as we were pulling out of the drive to let him know that we were coming…no answer. I figured that he ignored it since there was a game on today. He never cared for a phone anyway, especially if it interfered with his sporting events.

As soon as we turned on to Charlie's street there was a sense of fear. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive so I knew he was there, but there was another vehicle that I also recognized. "Renee's here, crap!" I thought about turning around and continuing with the shopping trip. In that second, Renee was standing outside the house waving her hands at us.

"Well there is no way to avoid it now!" Alice said. "Now what do we do!" It was then that I remembered that she could not see around Renesmee.

"Well we got to keep it simple and hope she doesn't catch on." I said. "We'll use the same story that we told Charlie since that's probably the explanation that he went with. Renesmee is Edward's niece. As for me I'm still recovering slowly, but much better." I wanted to keep it simple for my sake too, since I was so "readable" as Renee once put it. I was thankful that I had taken the Volvo and not my car. I already had enough explaining to do as it was.

We got out of the car and waved toward the doorway. I was hoping that the flood of questions would at least wait until we were inside. I was wrong.

"Bella?" Renee said, obviously noticing the subtle changes to my appearance. "I was so worried about you. What's going on?"

"I'm fine mom." I said as convincingly as I knew how. "I was going to call you soon. I've just been so busy with school about to start at Dartmouth. Did Phil come with you?"

"No Phil has practice and a few games this week." Suddenly her eyes shifted from me to the small form clutching my right hand. Renesmee shifted behind me to peer around me. "Who is that little girl? She looks so much like you when you were little. What's her name?"

I could tell that she was starting to put some of the pieces together. Renee was never the type of person to miss visual cues so I had to think quickly. I decided that it was best to take this into the house and give her the same type of talk that worked so well with Charlie.

"Mom, come inside the house and I will explain everything the best that I can." I moved toward the door where Charlie was now standing where he greeted us with a smile. We walked inside the house and Renesmee was right on my heels. She knew that she had to play the part around humans to protect our way of life. I was so glad that Renesmee was a much better actress than I was. Renee followed Alice with a bewildered look across her face as she tried to access the situation. Renesmee and I sat on the couch and I began to explain.

"Mom, there are things that you cannot know for your own safety and things that are utterly impossible for me to explain." Renee pursed her lips in confusion and averted her eyes again to Renesmee. "I cannot give you the absolute truth, but I will give you the only explanation that I can. Edward and I have taken Renesmee as our own to raise. She is Edward's niece. As for me I was very sick but I am much better now. Yes, I have changed subtly, but these changes were necessary for my survival. This is the explanation that Charlie got and it is the only one you're getting."

"But she looks so much like you?" Renee replied.

"She looks even more like Edward." Alice retorted. I shot Alice a warning glance. I was going to have to do this myself and she wasn't helping.

"Again mom there are things that I CANNOT tell you, for your safety. You don't really want to know the truth." I added.

"About this little girl I do! There is no way she should look like you if she belonged to Edward's family. I'm not that dumb!" She protested.

"Renee this is something that I still don't understand but I've made this whole thing in a 'need-to-know' basis kind of thing." Charlie blurted. I was glad to see that he was content to not know and was on my side.

"I don't know how or when, but that child has to be yours. The resemblance is so similar." Renee said. I turned to Alice.

"Alice? Do you think that Carlisle might come down here for a little talk?" I needed help and I knew it. Of course she would pick today to act like a stubborn child.

"I don't see why not. I'll just go call him and see." Alice said.

A minute or two later Alice came back inside. Minutes after Carlisle and Edward came. We all sat in Charlie's small house talking until finally Renee decided that she was not going to push the matter further. After an hour or two of explanation, Charlie sat at the kitchen table with Renesmee showing her some flash cards that he had picked up for her. Carlisle, Renee, and Alice were making small talk on the couch. Renee must have accepted Carlisle's explanation even though it was a mirror image of the one that I had given. I could see that she was still skeptic, but she didn't push the issue any further. Edward came over to me, sitting by the window.

"You did really well explaining things to Renee; she just wanted more of an explanation than you could give." Edward encouraged.

"I know" I said. "I didn't want to do this now but what choice did I have? I hate lying to her but I cannot put her in any danger from the Voltori."

"You didn't have a choice." He said. "If she saw you leave she would just come to us. There was no way to avoid it." He kissed my forehead and pulled my hands up to his chest. We shared a quiet moment and them a cool smile came across his face. A slight laugh passed through his lips.

"What's so funny?" I said, thankful that the mood of the room around me had changed. I would have suspect that Jasper was outside using his mood power, if he was I would have to thank him later.

"Nothing, but I thought that you and Alice were taking Renesmee shopping?" He said with his grin growing wider across his face. My eyes wheeled over to Alice who had apparently been listening. I was sure that the grin on his face was related to a thought that Alice had. Her shoulders slumped with disappointment at the thought she might not get to shop.

"We are going soon." I assured Alice and her face lit up with a wide smile. Alice flitted over to join us and threw her arms around me in a huge hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice rejoiced. "I'll just go wait in the car."

Minutes later we were getting ready to leave. I was kind of glad that this explanation was over. Renesmee had drifted off to sleep so I called Alice inside to take her to the car. Edward and Carlisle left just a few minutes prior. Renee had gone back to her room at the local bed and breakfast, convinced now that she was not going to get the answer she really thought she wanted. I said my goodbyes to Charlie and Alice and I were on our way.

Alice and I drove to Seattle and pulled into the parking lot of the first store. We spent a few hours picking out some clothes for Renesmee that would fit her loosely do that they would last longer. Eventually I knew that we would have to be prepared to leave Forks with Renesmee. Dartmouth started in two weeks and we would have to leave next week. I didn't know how I was going to explain all of this to Jacob. He was really trying to give us the space we needed and I knew that understanding was about to end.

We started home to Forks with piles of clothes. Alice picked out a few things to restock my closet, although my closet was still well stocked. I hated that there was so much in there that I would never think to wear, however I was silently amused that my lack of fashion sense bothered her so much.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet were all gathered in the large room that was often the center point of our daily life now. Edward came in the house with Jacob trailing close behind. Renesmee fell asleep again in the car so I took her upstairs to Edward's old room to lay her down. Alice helped me take the clothes down to the cottage and we came back to the main house for the family meeting. I knew what we were all gathered to discuss and Jacob's presence confirmed my thoughts. I dreaded this discussion for a long time and now the day was here.

"We have to leave soon. I know that this will be hard for you Jacob, but we don't have any choice." Edward said directing his words towards Jacob.

"I can go with you…you know I can't stand being away from Renesmee for so long." Jacob said

I tried not to involve myself into the conversation. I knew that Edward would do whatever he thought was best for us. I heard Renesmee coming down the stairs from her nap, so I went to the foot of the stairs to meet her. Renesmee held out her hand on my face to show me her thoughts on the matter, she wanted Jacob to come with us which was not a real surprise. The decision was made that we would start school at Dartmouth but it was much harder to get Jacob to go along with our plan without being directly involved. We came to the agreement that it would be best if we didn't try to stop Jacob from coming with us but let him make his own decision.

"It's settled then…I'm going with you guys!" Jake announced.

"Yea!" Renesmee exclaimed in excitement.

"Jake, where will you stay? You know you will want to be close to 'Nessy'." Edward asked. I still hated the abbreviation of our daughter's name. It seemed so…just wrong. Although I had to admit it was getting harder to keep my stance on the matter when 'Nessy' was used so loosely like it was her real name.

"Well, I'll figure something out between now and then. So when do we leave?"Jake asked.

"We need to leave soon. We really need to hunt before we go since it may be several days until we are able to organize in a new area." Carlisle said.

And so it was final. I would have to go and tell Charlie that I was leaving for college. And I would have to do it sooner rather than later so that I can talk to Renee and Charlie both. Jacob offered to go with me to Charlie's, but I thought it better if Edward, Renesmee, and I went alone. I knew this day would come but now it just seemed so absolute.

Edward Renesmee and I were the last hunting party since Carlisle wanted to make sure that I didn't give in to the newborn hunger when we got to Dartmouth. Jacob tagged along to watch after Renesmee. It was sort of surreal that this was our last carefree hunting trip before we tried to mingle with the humans at school. I was a little nervous as to what to expect. Jacob would stay at the house with Renesmee while we were at school and Carlisle got a job at the local hospital. My fears weren't for me, but for my daughter and the rest of my slightly unusual family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight stories or their characters.**

Chapter 2

Rose POV

Lissa and I were in her suite packing for college. Lissa had changed her mind on what college she wanted to attend and chose to go to Dartmouth in New Hampshire. I never really liked the idea of her going to a school as large as Lehigh anyway so when she was accepted to Dartmouth I was happy for her. Eddie and I were accepted by default because we were her guardians. Apparently someone in the admissions office knew about our world and accepted the three of us without question. The school was smaller and the town was much smaller in population than that of Bethlehem Pennsylvania so it would be slightly easier to guard her there.

Once we finished in her room we went to my room. I didn't have all that much to pack for school, but Lissa decided that we would rent a house while we attended school so we wouldn't have to worry about others discovering the feeders and that she was the Moroi Queen. The council was in charge of making minor decisions while she was at school and she would have to come to court every so often to make the larger decisions. She would have several council meetings via conference calls and receive written transcripts of all council meetings. Lissa already had a house set up for us and Christian and Dimitri would also stay there with us. Christian wasn't attending Dartmouth but was taking some online courses from a local technical college there. He also took some culinary classes locally. I was happy because after everything, we would be able to live together and I still had Dimitri. I felt bad about Adrian, but we had come to an understanding. Deep down he knew that I would never get over Dimitri and when he was restored he knew I would never love him like I did Dimitri. We had an uneasy relationship at the moment, but we had forgiven each other for the thing we said and did. Adrian was coming with us for the first couple weeks to help us all get settled. Mia stayed at court with her father and Jill was at the academy. Everything was coming together. Hell even mom and dad were getting along. Mom and I had gotten a little closer but I was still closer to dad.

We had everything packed and ready to go. We loaded everything onto the jet and got seated just before the jet was ready to take off. I was glad that I didn't have to worry about the darkness and the ghost headaches anymore, but I hated that Lissa had to deal with those things on her own now. Sometimes I felt like I could sense slight emotions from her but I thought it was my imagination and I disregarded it. We taxied down the runway flying to what would be our new home for the next little while. I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms before we were in the air five minutes.

Bella POV

We had everything ready to go at the house and Jacob had left to get his things from his house and tell the pack he was leaving. I knew they wouldn't like it but he had imprinted on Renesmee and they wouldn't blame him for following us. We loaded everything in the cars that we could and the movers would get the rest. I would definitely miss our little cottage in the woods and I made Edward promise that we were coming back soon to visit. We decided to drive so that we wouldn't have to have the cars shipped there and it wouldn't take that long anyway, seeing as the Cullen's drive like speed demons anyway.

Driving across the country is hell. It didn't take as long as humans would take to get there, but I was still frustrated from sitting in a car so long. Since we don't sleep, there was nothing for me to do but watch the world go by. Edward laughed at my rant of not doing anything. Renesmee slept most of the way. Sometimes I envied her because she didn't stand out like we did. I also wanted to be able to sleep again but I wouldn't change my life now at all. I had the best family and friends to support me and most importantly, I had Edward and our daughter.

We arrived at our new home and we were slightly surprised that there were several people moving things into the house down the street. I cast a wary glance toward Edward and he didn't look phased. We spent the next couple of days getting things prepared and when we were finished we addressed the topic of our new neighbors.

"Something seems off about them, that's for sure, but I don't know what." Alice said. "I don't think that they would hurt us but we have to be very careful." We all nodded in agreement. We were to start with orientation this week and classes started. Just then there was a hesitant knock at the door.

Rose POV

When the jet landed, we hurried to get our things and get to the house. Lissa had rented a furnished home close to the school, but far enough out of town so that we wouldn't draw any attention from the humans or the Strigoi. We started to bring our things in as soon as we arrived and Lissa was inside placing things where she wanted them. As we were taking things inside, several cars came down the street and parked in front of a house down the street. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they unloaded their cars. They all seemed to be paired off except for a little girl and a tanned muscled teenager. The first eight were even more pale that the Moroi. I thought that they could be Strigoi, but they wouldn't allow the other two to stay alive this long. They were all happy and laughing. There was a dark headed woman that reminded me slightly of a farie, she looked straight at me and I could see that she didn't have red eyes. Her eyes were a golden honey color and they were beautiful. I turned back to unloading the stuff into the house and they went inside. Once we were done, I talked to the others about the strange neighbors. They had all noticed something different about them, but like me they couldn't figure out what it was. We decided to act normal and neighborly. Lissa, Dimitri, and I went over while the rest of the boys stayed at the house. Lissa knocked hesitantly on the door and we waited for it to open. Soon after, the door opened and the tall blonde man that appeared to be the oldest appeared with a woman similar in age.

"Hello, we just moved in a few houses down and we were out introducing ourselves to the neighbors. I'm Lissa and this is my best friend Rose and her boyfriend Dimitri." Lissa said in her queenly voice. The couple seemed surprised at us. They invited us in and I started to protest but that would only draw more suspicion. We stepped through the door and into the large living room of the house. There were a lot of people here. I looked around and saw all of the faces staring at us. The older man started to speak.

"This is my family and we just moved here so the kids can attend college. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my adopted children Rosalie and her husband Emmet." He pointed to a pretty blonde and a huge man beside her. "This is Jasper and his wife Alice." He said pointing to the small pixie looking girl and a tall man. "This is Edward and his wife Bella and their friend Jacob. The child is Edward's niece." He finished motioning to the last pair and the tanned boy and the little girl. I could see the resemblances to Edward in the little girl, but there were resemblances to Bella too.

"Well perhaps we need to get the boys over here to introduce them as well since they will be around pretty often." Lissa said looking at me and Dimitri. We asked if it was okay and I asked Dimitri to go and get them. He didn't like leaving us here alone, but did what we asked. Moments later the boys were here and I introduce them.

"These are our friends. This is Lissa's boyfriend Christian and this is Eddie and Adrian." I said. I felt a little nauseated suddenly and I excused myself. I walked back outside where it had gotten dark. I didn't know how I was detecting the Strigoi since the bond was broken but the farther I got from the house, the worse it got. I pulled my stake and before I knew it there were three Strigoi staring me down with their red- rimmed eyes. They lunged and I exchanged blows with them for several minutes but managed to stake the first one. The other two put up quite a fight but I managed to get them staked. I was panting from the hard fight and hadn't noticed that I was being watched. I heard something in the tree line and I looked towards the sound.

"Show yourself!" I said. I was somewhat surprised when Carlisle stepped out of the tree line.

"What are you?" He asked. "You are certainly not human but not like us either. What are these things that attacked you?"

"Well what are you? There is something different about you and your family but I can't place it." I said. I wanted answers just like he did.

"You are injured, come back to the house and we will get you fixed up." Carlisle said. He grabbed my shoulder to steady me and his skin was cold as ice. I pulled away in shock but followed him back to the house. We all needed to sit down and talk about this that's for sure. As soon as I was through the door I saw Carlisle's family tense up and Lissa ran to me.

"Rose, what did you do to yourself now?" Without thinking she placed her hand on my shoulder and healed me. I started to protest but she had already finished healing me. Well hell I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I heard startled gasps and Lissa widened her eyes at what she had just done.

"How did you do that Lissa?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we all need to sit down and have a little talk. Clearly none of us here are entirely human so let's just get on with it." I said angrily. I started to feel some of Lissa's emotions and I knew the bond was reforming. I had inadvertently taken the darkness from her and that made me irritable. Adrian must have noticed too because he was sitting there with wide eyes too. I took a calming breath and turned to Lissa. "Liss, I think the bond is coming back." Her eyes widened further as we all took a seat.

"What bond?" Carlisle asked.

"We will get to that in a minute. First, we are different from humans. Eddie, Dimitri and I are Damphirs- half human and half vampire." As I said vampire they all widened their eyes and looked at each other. "Lissa, Christian, and Adrian are vampires called Moroi. Those things that I killed outside are also vampires called Strigoi. Moroi drink blood but do not kill the donors, whereas Strigoi kill their victims. Moroi are mortal and they are born, grow old, die, and have children. Strigoi are immortal and are created but will turn to ash if they encounter sunlight. There are twelve royal families of Moroi and we have a government and a Queen that rules. Damphirs do not drink blood and are trained to protect Moroi from Strigoi." I said. Carlisle's family looked confused.

"What is the bond you mentioned?" Carlisle asked.

"All Moroi have elemental magic. There are five that each Moroi could specialize in- Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. Spirit is the rarest and has only been recently rediscovered. Spirit has several abilities but healing is the most prominent. Lissa is a spirit user and that's how she healed me. When she heals someone bringing them back to life, it creates a bond. Several years ago we were in a car crash with her parents and her brother and Lissa was the only survivor. Lissa brought me back, creating the bond." There was a sharp intake of breath from all of those that didn't know this. "The bond allows me to feel her thoughts and emotions. Sometimes I can see through her eyes but the bond is both a curse and a blessing. Using spirit creates darkness that causes the user to go crazy if not properly controlled. Because I am bonded to Lissa, I can take the darkness from her and I often do so both intentionally and unintentionally. This causes me to experience the effects of the darkness, which usually included sudden anger and unexplained depression." I finished and looked over to Carlisle since he seemed to be the spokesperson of the family. "I've told you about us now what about you?"

"We are not Strigoi and we can go into the sun, but we try to avoid it so that we don't attract attention to ourselves. We are vampires but our family lives on animal blood alone. Others of our kind have bright red eyes instead of the red-rimmed creatures you fought. We are immortal and If we bite a human, that person would be turned or have to be drained. Our thirst for human blood is still there for most of us, but is controlled. Renesmee is similar to the Damphirs you described but she grows at an accelerated rate. We are governed by the Voltori, who live in Italy. They are the equivalent of kings in our world. Most of our kind are like the Strigoi in most senses but we keep our human emotions and morals."

"Okay, what about the Jacob kid that's glaring holes in us over there?" I asked.

"Jacob is not a vampire but he won't hurt you. He is a shape shifter. Most of them don't like our kind but he tolerates us since we don't kill humans. They have even helped us in a few battles." He answered.

"Don't count on me not hurting them if the hurt humans." Jacob stated.

"Relax, Moroi saliva is different from theirs. Moroi saliva releases endorphins that don't hurt the donor. They just get a slight high from the bite but it can be addictive. They get there blood from feeders. These are basically human junkies that voluntarily give blood for the high they get." I explained.

"Our saliva is like a venom that begins to turn the person as soon as it is in the bloodstream." Carlisle explained. "So how do you kill the Strigoi?" He asked. He was clearly interested in the fact there were different species of vampires.

"Well they can be staked through the heart with a magic infused stake, decapitated or set on fire." I said simply. Or they can be restored to their original selves but that's just because of Liss I thought.

"What do you mean restored?" Edward asked. WTF did he hear my thoughts? I looked up and he nodded.

"How in the hell can you hear my thoughts?" I asked.

You aren't the only ones with 'magic'." He said smiling.

"Anyway, Strigoi can be restored of they are staked in the heart by a spirit user who also infused their magic into the stake. Our stakes are normally not infused with spirit, but the four other elements. It has only been done twice that I've witnessed."

"You said that you are Damphirs. How does your kind get Damphirs?" Bella asked. "I had Renesmee before I was turned and it was either that or die."

"Two Moroi create more Moroi. Moroi and Damphir create Damphirs. Moroi can also breed with humans creating Damphirs but it's frowned upon. Damphirs cannot reproduce with other Damphirs." I stated the last part sadly and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. I hated it. I've already died twice and still can't have kids with the one I love.

"Wait you died twice?" Edward asked. Damn him and his mind reading. He just smirked at me.

"Yes, the first time was in the accident when the bond was formed. The second time was more recent. I was framed for the murder of the Queen and when I called out the real killer, they fired a shot at Lissa and I jumped in to protect her. I was shot in the chest and died, but I fought it and wasn't healed by spirit. The bond was silent since then but seems to be reforming." I said and my phone started to ring. I looked at it and groaned. I lifted a hand for everyone to be quiet and answered the phone.

"Hey old man. What are you doing calling so late?"

"Kiz I was just wondering where the hell you are? I decided to come for a quick visit but you aren't here and I got a little worried." He explained. Shit he was at our house.

"Sorry dad, we were meeting the neighbors and swapping stories. Stay there and we will be there in a minute. Don't go wandering around in the dark. You know there could be Strigoi around." I said. He laughed.

"I could say the same about you kids. Hurry up, I brought us dinner." My stomach growled so loud I swear he could hear it over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah be there in a minute. Hold your horses old man." I hung up before he could say anything else. The whole room burst into laughter at the exchange.

"Roza." Dimitri said in exasperation.

"Is she always this…." Jasper groped for the right word. "Outspoken I guess is the word?"

"Yes." My friends said simultaneously and we all laughed. We stood and said our goodbyes. We went over to our house to see Abe standing just outside with his two guardians. We went inside to eat dinner with my dad. I hoped we could avoid the topic of our new neighbors.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not won VA or twilight.**

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

When the girl that introduced herself as Rose stepped outside suddenly, I knew that something was up. I slipped out while Esme kept the others entertained and followed her from a safe distance. I don't know why she came out here and I wanted to warn her of the dangerous creatures that roam the earth, but I had to be careful. She stopped near the tree line when three tall pale figures emerged. I saw her pull something out of her pocket and grasp it firmly in her hands. The figures lunged at her and I was about to jump in to help, but I noticed that she acted like she had encountered them before. The figures were different from our kind but similar in some ways it seemed. Rose took several blows that would have killed or severely injured a normal human. I didn't know what these people were, but they seemed more like is than humans. In a matter of several minutes, all three figures lay dead at her feet. I moved silently in the tree line but she still detected me.

"Show yourself!" She said. She was somewhat surprised when I stepped out of the tree line.

"What are you?" I asked. "You are certainly not human but not like us either. What are these things that attacked you?"

"Well what are you? There is something different about you and your family but I can't place it." She said. She wanted answers just like I did.

"You are injured, come back to the house and we will get you fixed up." I said. I grabbed her shoulder to steady her and she pulled away in shock but followed me back to the house. We all needed to sit down and talk about this that's for sure. As soon as we were through the door I saw my family tense up from the blood and the little blonde girl rushed to Rose's side. I was astonished when the blonde girl touched her shoulder and Rose's wounds closed instantly. Rose seemed to go from calm to anger in the span of seconds. I looked over at Jasper and he noticed it as well. Edward was looking at them trying to read their thoughts. I don't know what he found there but he seemed curious.

Rose explained their world and I was thoroughly surprised that there were other types of vampires that were ruled separately from the Voltori. I was slightly more surprised that they had magic and that Rose had already died twice in her short life. Her boyfriend seemed to be in pain as she explained that Strigoi could be restored to their former selves. Edward must have heard something in his thoughts and he looked with sympathy towards him. Rose seemed sad that she couldn't have children with this man and I was sympathetic to that as well. Rose's phone started to ring and she answered with a groan. It must have been someone that she didn't want to talk to at the moment and it was rather late.

"Hey old man. What are you doing calling so late?" She asked.

"Kiz I was just wondering where the hell you are? I decided to come for a quick visit but you aren't here and I got a little worried." He explained. I knew that Kiz was Turkish for daughter. I thought that was strange the way Rose talked to him.

"Sorry dad, we were meeting the neighbors and swapping stories. Stay there and we will be there in a minute. Don't go wandering around in the dark. You know there could be Strigoi around." I said. He laughed.

"I could say the same about you kids. Hurry up, I brought us dinner." Her stomach growled so loud I swear he could hear it over the phone. Everyone fought hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah be there in a minute. Hold your horses old man." She hung up quickly. The whole room burst into laughter at the exchange.

"Roza." Dimitri said in exasperation but I could see that he wanted to laugh.

"Is she always this…." Jasper groped for the right word. "Outspoken I guess is the word?"

"Yes." Her friends said simultaneously and we all laughed. I liked them but I was still wary of their presence. They said their goodbyes and left to their house and I went back in the living room to talk to my family.

"Edward did you gather anymore information from their thoughts?" I asked.

"They were truthful but they are still hiding some things. I don't think that they would harm us. They have just as much to lose as we do if the secrets were revealed to the humans. Dimitri's thoughts were interesting though. Remember Rose said that she had witnessed two Strigoi being restored. Well Dimitri was one of them." He finished and we all gasped.

"Is he dangerous to us?" I asked.

"No I don't think so. He was turned against his will and has a lot of guilt. Honestly the ones we have to worry about are Rose and that Moroi Christian. Christian is a fire user so he could be dangerous. Rose could be the worst." Edward stated.

"How so, she seemed so nice?" Esme asked. Jasper spoke.

"Rose takes the darkness from Lissa when she uses her magic. When she healed Rose she was calm, but was uncharacteristically angry right after. She can't control her emotions as well when she takes it so she could be volatile." Jasper finished.

"Did you see her kill the Strigoi?" Emmet asked.

"I've honestly never seen anything like it. She took out three of them in a matter of a few minutes. She looked like she had been doing that all her life. Her injuries didn't even phase her but it seemed as she could sense their presence." I said.

"We need to learn more about them before we decide what to do about them." I stated and we all agreed. We went to hunt so that we would be prepared for the orientation and classes starting.

Rose POV

Abe left several hours ago with his guardians and although we had a good relationship, I couldn't tell him about our new neighbors. I couldn't believe that there were other types of vampire other than the ones we knew in our world. We decided to get some sleep after the Moroi fed. Dimitri and I went to bed and we were talking about the revelations we learned from our new neighbors.

"Dimitri do you think that they are dangerous?" I asked.

"I really don't know Roza. They have emotions and don't attack humans so I think they are relatively safe but we need to keep our eyes open. I think that their kind as a whole might be dangerous, but they seem alright." He said. We both snuggled closer together and drifted to sleep minutes later.

The day of the orientation was here and Lissa, Eddie and I were all ready to go. Eddie drove because Dimitri was afraid that with the bond coming back that I could crash. We arrived at the campus minutes before Carlisle and his family did. Jacob and Renesmee were the only ones not present. Orientation was boring as could be and so was the tour of the school. I only paid attention during the tour so that I could protect Lissa, but I was bored out of my mind. Lissa was so excited that I could hardly block the emotion that was coming through the bond.

After orientation and the tour, we decided that we should go back to the house. Dimitri and I went for a quick run while the others stayed at the house. As we were running, I got the feeling that we were being watched. Jasper stepped in our path and asked if we could come and talk some more. We told him that we would have to talk to the others. They agreed and we came over. Adrian was drunk of course so we left him there with Dimitri. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I went over to the Cullen's home for another talk. We were invited in just like the last time and we all sat in the large living room.

"Rose and Lissa, could you tell us how your world chooses those who rule?" Carlisle asked.

"The King or Queen is chosen from one of the twelve royal families. Candidates are tested individually and they are voted on by the Moroi council. The last Queen was murdered and a new Queen has been appointed." Lissa said. I knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was the new queen.

"Lissa is the Queen!" Edward said in disbelief. We both nodded.

"Yes Lissa was appointed as the new Queen and I was appointed as her head guardian. After the murder of the last Queen and I was cleared, I resumed the position as Lissa's guardian." I stated.

"So how were you accused of the murder?" Esme asked. I could tell they weren't asking in order to harm us.

"The former Queen and I didn't get along very well. She assumed that I was after her favorite nephew and I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't dating him at the time though he really liked me. Shortly before her murder, she used testimony of my accomplishments to pass a law that forced Damphirs to become guardians at the age of 16. I had killed two Strigoi and fought in an attack on our school before I graduated and she thought that every novice should be able to do the same. After being thrown out of the meeting, my stake was stolen from my room and used to kill her. I was about to go to trial when my dad broke me out of prison with the help of my friends and I tracked down the evidence of the real murdered and also found Lissa's unknown half sister." I said.

"So you've died twice, fought in battle, graduated, guard Lissa, kill Strigoi, been framed for murder and arrested, and broke out of jail?" Emmet asked and I just nodded.

"Let's not forget breaking someone else out of prison." Eddie muttered beside me and I wanted to strangle him.

"WHAT!?" they said in unison.

"We broke someone out of prison to get the information to restore someone from being Strigoi. Damn Eddie shut up." I said and everyone looked shocked. I started to feel some of the darkness creeping up in me and I tried to calm myself. After several anxious minutes I had calmed again. "Sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"What the hell was that? You were scary there for a minute." Jacob said.

"That was the darkness." I said simply. "That's not the worst it has ever been but since I haven't taken it in a while it seems to affect me more quickly."

"Wait, it gets worse than that?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Lissa doesn't even know this but I have killed someone while under the effects."

"What?" Lissa and Eddie said together. "Who did you kill Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I didn't mean to kill him. It was when I broke out of jail and went to find Jill. After Robert restored Sonya, they kidnapped Jill and Dimitri and I caught up to them. It was me or him Lissa. Robert tried to bring him back but Dimitri knocked him out before he could do it. Robert was already crazy and we couldn't risk Victor coming after you again." I said. I was crying now from the guilt that I had over the incident. Darkness or not, I killed a Royal Moroi and hid that from Lissa. I could feel my emotions mix with hers and the darkness started to well up again. Eddie saw it and pushed me to the ground, restraining me. Everyone else watched in shock.

"Someone go get Dimitri now!" Eddie ordered. "He's the only one that has ever been able to get her back from this. GO!" Within seconds Dimitri replaced Eddie.

"Roza, this isn't you. Come back to me. Come back Roza. Come back to me Love." Dimitri begged. The darkness slowly started to subside and I became limp in his arms.

"Dimitri?" I whimpered. I hugged him hard while sobbing. Everyone else was still in shock.

"It's alright Roza. I know that you didn't want to kill him, but it was to protect yourself and Jill. We'll get through this together." Dimitri said. He looked around the room to the others. "Please don't judge her by this. The darkness combined with her emotions and Lissa's make it much worse. This is not something that she can easily control." He pulled a silver ring from his pocket and placed it on my finger. I instantly felt better. I guess Adrian had charmed it after he saw my aura the other night.

"I know Dimitri. I felt the emotional battle and she tried to fight it off." Jasper stated. I looked at him.

"How did you feel it?" I asked.

"Some of our kind have certain gifts. I can feel and manipulate emotions around me. Alice has visions, Edward can hear a person's thoughts and Bella has kind of a mental shield. I tried to calm your emotions but they didn't calm enough to stop the darkness from taking over." Jasper stated. Just when I thought I was going to have a normal life I get screwed again. Edward laughed apparently hearing my thoughts.

"Thank you Jasper. Like I said that was not the worst episode, but the worst in a long while." I said while Dimitri was still holding me in the floor. I looked at him. "Uh, can we get off of the floor now?" I asked and he chuckled. I stood and started to sway but Carlisle caught my arm, keeping me upright. I thanked him. "I forgot how much those episodes take out of me." It's almost as bad as the ghosts but not quite I thought. Edward's eyes widened a little. "Damn stupid thought reading vampire", I muttered and we all laughed. "Yeah Edward you heard correctly. I do in fact see ghosts."

"Well that was unexpected." Rosalie muttered. "How do we know that this isn't a bunch of crap they are telling us?"

"With all due respect Rosalie, I have nothing to hide here. I have told you all things that I shouldn't have and have heard very little from you guys. So at the risk of being slightly insulting, unless you have a really good reason, just don't speak." I said and everyone tensed. "Life is hell for me but I do what I have to do to protect the ones I love, even if it hurts me in the process. Yes darkness plagues me, but I'd rather it be me than Lissa. Yes I see ghosts and I kill Strigoi. I was dropped at the academy by the age of 4 and was lucky to see my mother once in a two year period. I didn't know my father until after I came back from Russia and trying to kill Dimitri when he was Strigoi." I ranted and my breath was becoming short. The darkness was slowly seeping back again and I had to calm myself. I took several calming breaths before I continued. "We really aren't all that different you know. We experience love, loss, pain, sadness, and guilt just like you. You are not better than us and we are not better than you so don't pretend to be."

"Woah, it's not every day that someone talks to bloodsuckers like that." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up mutt." Rosalie growled still glaring at me.

Jasper POV

I really began to see what Edward meant about Rose being the one that was most dangerous of the bunch. I really didn't think that they would cause us any intentional harm at all but we were wary for obvious reasons.

"So you've died twice, fought in battle, graduated, guard Lissa, kill Strigoi, been framed for murder and arrested, and broke out of jail?" Emmet asked and Rose just nodded.

"Let's not forget breaking someone else out of prison." Eddie muttered beside and Rose looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"WHAT!?" We said in unison.

"We broke someone out of prison to get the information to restore someone from being Strigoi. Damn Eddie shut up." Rose said and everyone looked shocked. I started to feel intense anger and she was trying to calm herself down. After several anxious minutes she had calmed again. "Sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"What the hell was that? You were scary there for a minute." Jacob said.

"That was the darkness." Rose said simply. "That's not the worst it has ever been but since I haven't taken it in a while it seems to affect me more quickly."

"Wait, it gets worse than that?" Jacob asked and she nodded. I was slightly surprised at that too.

"Lissa doesn't even know this but I have killed someone while under the effects."

"What?" Lissa and Eddie said together. "Who did you kill Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I didn't mean to kill him. It was when I broke out of jail and went to find Jill. After Robert restored Sonya, they kidnapped Jill and Dimitri and I caught up to them. It was me or him Lissa. Robert tried to bring him back but Dimitri knocked him out before he could do it. Robert was already crazy and we couldn't risk Victor coming after you again." Rose said. She was crying now from the guilt that she had over the incident. I felt intense waves of emotion rolling through her and I tried to use my power to calm her but it was no use. Eddie suddenly pushed her to the ground, restraining her. We all watched in shock.

"Someone go get Dimitri now!" Eddie ordered. "He's the only one that has ever been able to get her back from this. GO!" Within seconds Dimitri replaced Eddie. I watched as Rose struggled against Eddie and she was about to throw Eddie off of her. Dimitri ran into the room and quickly replaced Eddie.

"Roza, this isn't you. Come back to me. Come back Roza. Come back to me Love." Dimitri begged. I could feel her emotions calm and the fight left her. She looked up at him like she was just waking up.

"Dimitri?" She whimpered. She hugged him hard while sobbing. Everyone else was still in shock.

"It's alright Roza. I know that you didn't want to kill him, but it was to protect yourself and Jill. We'll get through this together." Dimitri said. He looked around the room to towards us. "Please don't judge her by this. The darkness combined with her emotions and Lissa's make it much worse. This is not something that she can easily control." He pulled a silver ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger and her emotions calmed even further.

"I know Dimitri. I felt the emotional battle and she tried to fight it off." I stated. Rose looked at me.

"How did you feel it?" Rose asked.

"Some of our kind have certain gifts. I can feel and manipulate emotions around me. Alice has visions, Edward can hear a person's thoughts and Bella has kind of a mental shield. I tried to calm your emotions but they didn't calm enough to stop the darkness from taking over." I stated. Edward laughed and I knew he had heard something in her thoughts

"Thank you Jasper. Like I said that was not the worst episode, but the worst in a long while." Rose said while Dimitri was still holding her in the floor. She looked at him. "Uh, can we get off of the floor now?" She asked and he chuckled. Rose stood and started to sway but Carlisle caught her arm, keeping her upright. She thanked him. "I forgot how much those episodes take out of me." Edwards eyes widened a little at hearing her thoughts and Rose noticed. "Damn stupid thought reading vampire", she muttered and we all laughed. "Yeah Edward you heard correctly. I do in fact see ghosts."

"Well that was unexpected." Rosalie muttered. "How do we know that this isn't a bunch of crap they are telling us?"

"With all due respect Rosalie, I have nothing to hide here. I have told you all things that I shouldn't have and have heard very little from you guys. So at the risk of being slightly insulting, unless you have a really good reason, just don't speak." She said and everyone tensed. "Life is hell for me but I do what I have to do to protect the ones I love, even if it hurts me in the process. Yes darkness plagues me, but I'd rather it be me than Lissa. Yes I see ghosts and I kill Strigoi. I was dropped at the academy by the age of 4 and was lucky to see my mother once in a two year period. I didn't know my father until after I came back from Russia and trying to kill Dimitri when he was Strigoi." She ranted and her breath was becoming short. The darkness was slowly seeping back again and she had to calm herself. She took several calming breaths before she continued. "We really aren't all that different you know. We experience love, loss, pain, sadness, and guilt just like you. You are not better than us and we are not better than you so don't pretend to be."

"Woah, it's not every day that someone talks to bloodsuckers like that." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up mutt." Rosalie growled still glaring at Rose. I had to give Rose some credit, she was a lilt crazy it seemed, but she also seemed to have a heart of gold. When she wasn't arguing or plagued with this darkness she radiated happy vibes that were just as overwhelming as the harmful emotions.

Rose POV

"Anyway, we need to go somewhere to train so that I can get some of this darkness out. Lissa you did the online searches, is there anywhere we could go out of the public eye?" I asked dropping the subject. If I got any more worked up, the darkness would take over again.

"There is an open field several miles out that is secluded enough, but perhaps the basement would be more to your liking. There are a few old punching bags set up down there." Carlisle stated.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I think it might be better if we go to the clearing for now." I said. I wanted to get this out with a couple of sparing sessions.

"What about Christian, Lissa and Adrian? We can't let you go alone and they can't stay here alone either." Eddie asked.

"They will go with us. As long as we are back before dark they should be safe. It's overcast so the sun shouldn't bother them." I said and Eddie went to get Christian and Adrian while we piled into cars. We followed the Cullen's out of town to a secluded open area. Lissa and Adrian stayed on the sidelines while Christian was begging to use his magic. "Maybe later Christian, I have to get this darkness out first." He didn't like it but finally went to where Adrian and Lissa were on the edge of the field. Dimitri and I squared off in the field and I didn't think that was enough I had Eddie join in as well.

"Are you sure you want to take us both at the same time Rose?" Eddie asked and I nodded. We began to circle each other and Dimitri lunged first. I ducked his attack and kicked up from the ground, hitting him hard in the chest. After giving and receiving several blows I had Eddie 'staked' and he ducked out of the fight. Dimitri and I circled again and after about 10 minutes we were both tiring. After several more minutes I was finally able to 'stake' him. I hadn't noticed that the Cullen's were watching the exchange and I helped Dimitri up off the ground.

"Wow, that was badass Rose." Emmet stated and I heard Rosalie growl.

"I agree Roza. You don't beat me in a fight often." I melted into his hug while he chuckled.

"Laugh it up comrade. I'm just getting better. One day you won't be able to beat me at all." I elbowed him and he continued to chuckle. The Cullen's sparred with each other and they were freaking fast. As the sun started to set Alice blanked out. She must have had some kind of vision. I started to feel the Strigoi nausea.

"Alice?" Esme and Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Strigoi!" Alice and I said at the same time. We all tensed as twenty Strigoi entered the field. I looked over at Pyro and he nodded getting the silent message I sent him. Dimitri, Eddie and I stepped to the front of the group and towards the Strigoi. Just as they started to lunge for us, several of them had their heads were set on fire. Dimitri, Eddie and I started fighting the Strigoi while the Cullen's watched in amazement, but backed up to shield the Moroi. I was momentarily distracted when I looked up to see that the Moroi were safe. It was just what the Strigoi needed as he landed on top of me. I fought as hard as I could but he still managed to bite me. I felt the weight of the Strigoi come off of me as the endorphins hit me full force. I just lay there waiting for some of the effects to wear off. I hadn't noticed that Lissa stood above me with Carlisle. Lissa knelt down and healed my neck while Carlisle assessed my other injuries. When Dimitri and Eddie had finished off the last of the Strigoi and piled the bodies to be burned, he rushed over to me, helping me up.

"Dammit, why am I always the one they try to take a bite out of?" I yelled in frustration.

"Roza calm down. I'm just glad you're safe. Come on let's get back to town." Dimitri said. I melted into his arms.

"Rose, are you alright?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah Adrian I'm fine, just another day in the life of Rose Hathaway." I said. We loaded everyone back into the cars and headed back home. We stayed at the Cullens home briefly talking about different things. I went outside for a minute to get some fresh air and was surprised to see Rosalie outside looking up at the night sky. She didn't turn to the door when it opened but I knew that she heard it and was aware of my presence.

"You know Rose I didn't like you at first, and I still don't really, but you were right about us being similar. I wanted children and a husband and all those wonderful things, but when I was born into this life, I lost all hopes of that. I suppose I'm a little bitter about it because I can't ever experience that." Rosalie said.

"You might not believe it Rosalie but you and I aren't that different. I never thought growing up that I would ever fall in love, get married, and I never thought of kids in my future. When I fell in love with Dimitri it was so hard. With us both being guardians we couldn't marry, or have children, aside from the fact that our society deemed Damphir relationships like ours illegal. When he was turned Strigoi, I lost part of my soul. I withdrew from the academy on my eighteenth birthday and left for Russia to track him down. When someone is turned Strigoi our society doesn't go looking for them, they are considered dead. On my way to his hometown, I was injured in a Strigoi attack and I ended up with Dimitri's family. No one had told them what happened to him or even reported his 'death' so I was the one that gave them the news." I said.

"That must have been hard for you." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I left their home after a memorial for him and set off to hunt Strigoi with a few others. I hesitated when I saw him and he captured me." I said with my voice cracking a little. "I don't blame him for what he did as a Strigoi and I forgave him the moment he was restored. You see Rosalie, we had to fight the Moroi government, laws and Strigoi in order to be together. Lissa being Queen did help a lot but it seems to take forever when you're in love. Even with all that Dimitri wanted a family but gave that up to be with me. I didn't want children originally but I would give anything to make that a reality for him, but we don't want it if it means that we can't be together." I said. We talked for a while longer until Emmet came outside looking for her.

"There you two are. I thought that you might be out here ripping each other's throats out but I see that you're getting along." Emmet said laughing.

"No we are just talking Emmet. If we weren't getting along, you would know it." I said. "I don't really keep quiet about people I don't like. I tend to let them know it almost immediately." He and Rosalie both laughed.

"Yeah we kind of figured that." Dimitri came out just then and wrapped me in his arms.

"Roza come back inside with me?" I nodded and we all walked back inside. Lissa and Christian were wrapped in one another's arms sitting on the couch beside Eddie and Adrian. The Cullen's were all paired off.

"Rose I must say that I was surprised when that Strigoi got you down out there. What happened?" Eddie asked.

"I looked over to make sure that the Moroi were safe and that little distraction gave him the upper hand." I said. "I tried to get him off me and even tried to my stake up and into his back but the endorphins hit too quickly."

"Rose, what is the bite like? I don't mean to sound judgmental but it seemed like you enjoyed the bite." Jasper asked. I understood his confusion but I was ashamed of the feelings that the bite always brought with it.

"Strigoi bites have higher levels of endorphins that the Moroi bites. When we were 15, Lissa and I left the academy because she felt unsafe and we didn't know who we could trust. We didn't have access to feeders during that time so I fed Lissa." I said. "The bites are addictive and are similar to a drug high. They are very hard to overcome and most who are bitten become addicts whether they want to or not."

"If you knew that why did you volunteer for that?" Carlisle asked.

"It was necessary for Lissa to take blood in order to survive. For the longest time her family was practically my own and when they died, Lissa was all I had and she had only me. I've also done it before when it came to saving Christian once. I don't care what happens to me as long as my friends and family are safe and happy." I said. "Christian and I didn't get along at first, but Lissa loves him so I couldn't let Lissa not heal him just because she was too weak."

"Aww, love you too Rosie!" Christian smirked.

"Call me Rosie again Fire Crotch and you might not open your eyes in the morning." I said sweetly. "Or ever again for that matter." I added while everyone laughed.

"Seriously their bite can't be that addictive?" Jacob asked.

"Oh it is, even if it was forced on you, there is always some desire for it." Eddie said hanging his head a little.

"Eddie that wasn't your fault and you know it. He used compulsion on you and we were trapped so stop blaming yourself." I told him.

"Rose if I had resisted it a little more, then Mason might still be alive." Eddie said and I was shocked he brought him up.

"What is he talking about Rose?" Edward asked.

"Eddie and a Moroi named Mia went with Mason to hunt Strigoi when we were still at the academy. Christian and I went after them and found them before they ran into any Strigoi, but we were kidnapped by humans that were working with the Strigoi. They starved us and fed off Eddie. Christian used his magic to burn the plastic cuffs and we managed to subdue the humans but as we were escaping the two Strigoi showed up. I sent the others outside while I distracted them. Eddie was so dazed from the blood loss and daily bites that he couldn't fight and I put Mason in charge of getting them all out safely and he did. He came back and the Strigoi snapped his neck." I said with tears in my eyes at the memory. "Mia used her magic to blow up the fish tank and I ended up killing both Strigoi." Dimitri wrapped his arms around me while the memory haunted me. "Mase came back for me because he had feelings for me. I never have forgiven myself for that because I couldn't return them, and he never knew it." I was whispering at the end.

"Rose it wasn't your fault. If you hadn't come looking for us with Christian we would have all died. Mason made his choice to help you but that is not your fault." Eddie said seriously and I sent him a watery smile.

"Eddie's right Rose and he would probably be kicking your ass right now if he knew you were sitting here like this, not that you wouldn't return the favor but…" Christian trailed off and I laughed through my sadness while the Cullen's watched us curiously. I wanted to change the subject and fast so I looked up at Jacob.

"So Jacob what do you do? Carlisle explained that you were a shape shifter but that was all." I asked.

"I phase into a giant wolf that kills vampires like the Cullen's, but they don't hunt humans so we have a working agreement." Jacob stated. Just when you thought it couldn't get any weirder…it does. Edward laughed and everyone looked at him.

"Rose your thoughts are strange sometimes but surprisingly refreshing." Edward stated.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and we all laughed.

"Rose something has me a little puzzled. How did you know the Strigoi were coming?" Carlisle asked.

"It's another one of the side effects of the bond with Lissa. I can sense them because it causes a nauseating feeling as soon as they are close. It's sort of an early warning and comes in handy but the ghosts are the part I really hate but even that can be helpful sometimes." I explained and my phone rang. I looked at it and groaned again.

"Hathaway" I answered.

"Rosemarie where are you? Your father said that something was up with you and I intend to find out what it is. I am here at the house and none of you are here. What's going on?" I groaned again.

"Mother must you call me Rosemarie, you know I hate it? Besides, nothing is wrong. We were just taking to some friends from school and dad was probably concerned because I told him the bond between Lissa and I was back." I explained.

"What! How?" She asked.

"That is a good question but unfortunately I don't have an answer for you." I said. "Look I'll explain later but I got to go. We'll be home in a few minutes just chill okay." She agreed and I hung up the phone and groaned again.

"My mother is at our house so we have to go but we will see you guys at school tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jacob will be here with Renesmee and Carlisle starts at the hospital nearby but we 'students' will be there." Edward said. We left and went to our home to speak to Janine. I still didn't feel comfortable letting her in on our little secret with the Cullen's but she finally was satisfied with our answers and left so that we could prepare for school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their charcters.**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

After Rose and her friends left I was still confuse about the relationship that she had with her parents. She seemed to hold a lot of resentment for her mother and father and I know that she said she was sent to school at the age of 4 but I still didn't understand the anger she had towards her parents.

"Why is Rose so nasty towards her parents? I don't understand." I asked.

"She told me that she didn't see her mother but just a few times since she was dropped off at school. Her father had nothing to do with her until she was eighteen so I understand her resentment towards them. Lissa is the one that she seems the closest to besides Dimitri." Rosalie said. "Her mother acted like her job was more important that Rose was."

"I like Rose mama." Renesmee said to me and I smiled at her. "Rose is scary when she's mad, but she can't help it."

"I know baby." I hugged her close and sent her upstairs to get ready for bed.

"So what does everyone think of our guests?" Carlisle asked.

"Her thoughts are very honest and most of what she thinks, she speaks. She will do anything to protect those close to her and she seems very loyal." Edward said while wrapping an arm around me.

"Her emotions are similar. She hides her emotions well, but has trouble controlling anger due to the darkness. When she doesn't struggle with the darkness her emotions are the rawest I have ever seen in someone. When she is happy it is just as overwhelming as the anger and pain that I felt when she was fighting the darkness." Jasper said.

"Do you really think that the bite affected her that strongly?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately I do Alice. I have seen those reactions in drug addicts at the hospital." Carlisle confirmed.

"I agree Carlisle. Her thoughts told me that she has quite a history of the bites but she doesn't seek them out. It started just as she said, by feeding Lissa. Christian was near death and she fed Lissa again so that she would have the strength to heal him. When Dimitri was a Strigoi, he captured her and fed from her to keep her weak and that is where the real addiction came from. She has only asked for the bite once when she was depressed to her lowest point." Edward explained.

"Rose sure has experienced a great deal in her short life. I can't believe that she has lived through half of what she has." Esme said and we all agreed that they were all trustworthy, but we all seemed to favor and respect Rose the most. We had grown accustomed to all of them here, but she was the one that surprised us all.

Rose POV

School still sucks just as much as it used to. Lissa was having the time of her life, but I was bored beyond belief. It was only the first day and by the end of it I was so exhausted that I wanted nothing more than to go curl up with Dimitri. Eddie looked like he felt the same as I did but we hid it well. Lunch came slowly and we sat down with the Cullen's at their table. I ate like I always did and I looked up to see Eddie and Lissa smiling at me while the Cullen's looked shocked that I could put that much food away.

"What, you've never seen someone eat before?" I tried to raise an eyebrow but both came up as always.

"We've just never seen someone put that much food away…well except for maybe Jacob but that's a whole different story." Emmet said smiling.

"Rose always eats like this and we have always wondered where she puts it." Lissa said smiling.

"Rose I have a question. We couldn't help but overhear you with your mother on the phone yesterday and we were wondering why you felt so much resentment towards her and your father?" Jasper asked and my mood instantly plummeted.

"My mother left me at the academy when I was four and I only saw her when her charge visited the school. I never received even so much as a birthday card and I spent Christmas with Lissa's family every year until they died. When we were dragged back to the academy I received an email from her the read, "_I'm glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable."_ . The next time I saw her she was a guest speaker in our theory class and she hadn't even told me she was on campus. We ended up sparring and I pissed her off so bad that I ended up with a black eye through that Christmas." God, that was the worst Christmas ever. Everyone sat there in stunned silence looking at me.

"But what about your father?" Edward asked.

"I didn't even know my father until I left the academy to find Dimitri. I didn't even know he was my father when I first met him. He helped me a lot while I was in Russia and Sydney was a big help too."

"Who's Sydney?" Jasper asked and I laughed thinking of her reaction to meeting the Cullen's.

"Sydney is a human that helped me in Russia. She is what we call an alchemist. Perhaps that is a question that's better answered fully later when we get home." They all nodded.

Lunch finished up and it was back to class for us. We were fortunate to have a few classes with some of the Cullen's so it wasn't totally awkward. When we finished classes for the day we went home and I explained the alchemists to them.

The next few days went by relatively uneventfully and we grew closer to the Cullen's. Adrian had went back to court and he swore that he wouldn't say anything to anyone about our new neighbors. Lissa and Christian had went back to their lovey-dovey ways and I got sucked into her sexcapades several times which made me very mad. Dimitri was sound asleep beside me while I was sucked into a late night session. I pulled out of her head as quickly as I could, but I was still frustrated. We had wards around the house so everyone was asleep. I got out of bed silently without disturbing Dimitri and went outside for some air.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" A voice sounded out in the yard just outside the wards and it startled me. I knew it wasn't Strigoi but I pulled my stake in preparation anyway. Jasper stepped out of the shadows and held his hands up in surrender. I immediately put my stake away and walked towards the wards where he stood.

"Sorry Jasper, I couldn't sleep since some insist on going at it like rabbits." I scowled. He laughed until I glared at him.

"Why is that a problem?" He asked sincerely confused.

"My mental blocks aren't very strong yet and they tend to relax while I'm sleeping. I really don't want to see Lissa get it on with her boyfriend." Realisation crossed his face and he finally understood what I was getting at. I started to feel a little nausea and I tensed up. Jasper noticed this and looked around for the Strigoi. Seconds later Jasper and I were surrounded by ten Strigoi. I whispered to Jasper "Rip their heads off. Decapitation will be the easiest method for you." He nodded and the Strigoi lunged. I fought with several Strigoi while Jasper seemed to have no trouble at all ripping their heads off. I staked five before fatigue started to set in and more Strigoi came from the woods behind the house. With the noise that they were making I was surprised that no one in the house was alerted to the fight. Several more Strigoi were staked and Jasper was still ripping heads off when I was knocked to the ground by one of the Strigoi that attacked my blind side. I started to get up but the Strigoi had me pinned. I managed to flip him over and stake him but another Strigoi caught my right shoulder clawing it open. I was mad and I could feel the darkness taking over me as I staked Strigoi left and right. The darkness seemed to fuel my fatigued body, giving me more energy to finish the Strigoi. I happened to notice that several of the Cullen's were here now and the Strigoi were all engaged except the one who was suddenly running right at me. He plowed his body into me and we fell to the ground grappling. He had me pinned and I pulled my stake up but he grabbed my hand with the stake and brought it across my stomach, essentially slashing me with my own stake. I screamed out in pain but managed to buck him off me and flip us. When my stake found his heart the fight was over. I stood shakily and the Cullen's all looked at me with concern. Dimitri and Eddie came out then. They had to stay in the house with Lissa and Christian so I didn't blame them for not fighting beside me.

"Rose you are hurt really bad. You need a doctor." Edward said and Carlisle came into view. When he saw my wound he probably would have paled if he could.

"I'm ok Lissa can heal me. Besides if I healed the traditional way, this would take me out of guarding Lissa for a while and I can't let that happen." I explained.

"Roza you've lost a lot of blood and will need some afterwards. Let Lissa heal you and we will go over to their place for the transfusion." Dimitri said and as much as I hated it, I agreed to the terms. When we went back inside, Lissa was crying. Her emotions were making it hard to control the darkness that seeped into me during the fight. Dimitri must have realized this and urged her to calm down. I was getting weaker from the blood loss and although I walked in on my own I had to lean on Dimitri to hold me upright. Lissa calmed down enough to heal me and we walked over to the Cullen's home for the blood transfusion that I was positive I needed right now. As I walked in the house I immediately fell towards the ground. I was surprised that Jacob was the one to catch me before I hit the floor. Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room that Carlisle indicated. He hooked up the transfusion with my blood type and left the room, promising that he would be back to check on me later. Dimitri never left my side and Lissa and Christian stayed in the living room with Eddie and the others. I could hear them talking but I soon drifted off to sleep and straight into one of Adrian's spirit dreams.

"Rose, what's wrong? You look really weak right now." He asked concerned.

"There was a Strigoi attack here and I was injured. Lissa healed me but I'm getting a blood transfusion right now." I answered honestly. "I did take out a hell of a lot of Strigoi though."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your aura is so dark, darker than I've ever seen." He said.

"Yeah Adrian I'm fine, but the darkness has been really hard to deal with lately. I guess since it built up in Lissa so much and I haven't taken it in so long it's a little overwhelming." I stated. We talked for a few more minutes when I began to wake up. I opened my eyes to the rich brown eyes I loved so much.

Carlisle came in minutes later and removed the needle from my arm. We walked back down to the living room with the others and I sat down on the couch next to Dimitri. Everyone stopped their conversations when we entered the room and I felt my sarcasm rear its ugly head.

"Don't stop talking on my account. I know I'm fabulous but you can stop staring now." I said and we all laughed. I wanted to try something. I knew that Edward was reading my thoughts so I concentrated on putting up my mental blocks like I did with the ghosts. Once they were up I looked over at Edward and the smile that he was wearing faded. He was confused that he couldn't hear my mind anymore.

"Rose what did you do? I can't hear your thoughts anymore." He said and I smiled triumphantly.

"You learn to put up mental blocks when your bond mate likes getting it on with his pasty ass." I said pointing to Christian. Lissa and Christian blushed profusely while everyone else looked confused. Dimitri and I laughed.

"Remember how I said that the bond connects our minds so that I can feel her emotions and hear her thoughts?" They all nodded. "When her emotions are really strong, they can pull me into her head. This means that I see things just as she sees them. It's really helpful in protecting her, but very frustrating when these two are going at it like rabbits. I so don't want to have virtual sex with Christian." They all laughed.

"Mental blocks also help in keeping the darkness from seeping in unintentionally, making the darkness easier to control." I said. "I've dealt with the darkness and the bond since the accident and I've had a hard time with it lately because the bond was gone for a while, so my control has slipped."

"Well we better get back over there and get to bed. Eddie and the girls have school tomorrow." I groaned while the others laughed. We said goodbye and went back to get some sleep. I drifted into silent sleep beside my Russian god.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I went outside for some fresh air while the others were doing random things. Alice was shopping online, Carlisle was in his study, Emmet and Rosalie were hunting, Esme was doing some interior decorating things and Bella and Edward were playing with Renesmee while Jacob was sleeping. I walked outside and saw Rose standing on the porch of their house and I went over to her. She pulled her stake, ready for any danger and put it away once she realized who it was. She walked out to me and we talked for just a few minutes before her whole body tensed. I knew that she had sensed something so I kept my eyes open. Seconds later we were surrounded by Strigoi and she whispered to me the best way to kill them. I kept an eye on her throughout the fight and she was a true warrior. I could feel the darkness taking over her emotion during the fight and I noticed that it fueled her fighting. She took some serious hits and my family joined the fray. By the end of it, Rose was hurt badly but she refused Carlisle's help until it was certain that she would need a transfusion. Lissa healed her and we went over to our home for the transfusion. She fell just as she came through the door and Jacob caught her before she hit the floor. Dimitri picked her up and carried her upstairs to the room where Carlisle was setting up. Everyone here had a huge respect for Rose and her selflessness. She gives 110% to help others. Several hours later the transfusion was finished and she came down with Dimitri.

"Don't stop talking on my account. I know I'm fabulous but you can stop staring now." Rose said and we all laughed. She looked like she was concentrating and I saw Edwards smile fade into shock.

"Rose what did you do? I can't hear your thoughts anymore." He said and Rose smiled triumphantly. Ahh so Rose blocked the mind reader.

"You learn to put up mental blocks when your bond mate likes getting it on with his pasty ass." She said pointing to Christian. Lissa and Christian blushed profusely while everyone else looked confused. Dimitri and Rose laughed.

"Remember how I said that the bond connects our minds so that I can feel her emotions and hear her thoughts?" We all nodded. "When her emotions are really strong, they can pull me into her head. This means that I see things just as she sees them. It's really helpful in protecting her, but very frustrating when these two are going at it like rabbits. I so don't want to have virtual sex with Christian." We all laughed. I understood fully what she was trying to tell me earlier.

"Mental blocks also help in keeping the darkness from seeping in unintentionally, making the darkness easier to control." Rose said. "I've dealt with the darkness and the bond since the accident and I've had a hard time with it lately because the bond was gone for a while, so my control has slipped."

"Well we better get back over there and get to bed. Eddie and the girls have school tomorrow." Dimitri said and Rose groaned while the others laughed. We said goodbye and they went back to get some sleep. When they left Edward still looked frustrated.

"Edward it will be okay. She won't keep it blocked all the time, you know that takes a great deal of energy unless you're like Bella." We laughed.

"Well Rose will have to work at it and with me it's just natural." Bella said smiling. "It is amazing that she can block you though."

"Yeah but I guess I should have expected that from her. She really is something. I think that we have grown close to them all, but none as close as we have Rose." We all agreed and went to our own things. Alice and I went hunting with Carlisle and Esme while the others stayed around the house.

It had been several weeks since we met them and we were all getting very close. Lissa and Alice bonded over shopping and Rosalie had grown a lot closer to Rose. Christian and Emmet had been pulling pranks on the girls. Dimitri and Edward were also getting along well. These people had become good friends and essentially like and extended family. This weekend Rose said that there were a few of their friends from court who were coming to visit. Adrian was returning for a few days with Lissa's sister Jill and Mia. We were wary of the new editions but Rose assured us that they wouldn't say anything that would put Lissa in any danger. They were true friends and we agreed to let them in on the secrets we shared.

Rose POV

Adrian, Mia and Jill were all paying us a visit. They were only staying the weekend because Jill still had classes at St. Vladimir's. Lissa and I went to meet them at the airport while the others stayed behind. When we got there, I was surprised that they were there with another familiar face. I suddenly remembered that with Jill still a student she would have a school guardian accompanying her. I trusted Alberta Petrov with my life, but this wasn't my secret to tell and I was a little wary of her reaction. We loaded up and headed back to the house. As we pulled into the driveway, the boys came out of the house and helped with the bags.

Once everyone was settled in I went by myself over to the Cullen's house to warn them of the new development. Bella and Edward were on the couch watching Emmet and Jasper play video games. Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the study. Jacob and Renesmee had went to watch a movie upstairs. Rosalie and Alice were no doubt shopping somewhere.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked coming through the door. We had grown so close that we didn't even bother knocking anymore. I plopped down rather unceremoniously onto the arm of the couch beside Bella.

"The usual Rose. I assume that this isn't a social call since you came by yourself." Edward said.

"Aww, come on you all know that I'm the favorite around here." I said and attempted to raise an eyebrow but they both came up. They all laughed. "But you're right. I came over because Jill and Mia just got here with Adrian. They had to bring another guardian with them though. I thrust them all whole heartedly, but it's not my secret to tell so I figured that you guys needed the heads up."

"How do you know this other guardian?" Edward asked.

"Her name is guardian Alberta Petrov and she is the captain of the guards at St. Vladimir's. I grew up with her and I trust her with my life. I don't know what her reaction would be, but she knows me enough to know that I would never put Lissa in any danger so I think she'll be okay." I said honestly.

"I'll run it by Carlisle when he gets back which will be in another hour. I'll let you guys know something once we make a decision." Edwards said.

Edward POV

Rose agreed to wait until we made a decision and I ran this by Carlisle when he came home. We were all wary on who we shared our secret with but we all respected Rose and her judgment. We agreed that it would be okay for them to be let in but they would have to be sworn to secrecy. I knew that there was a possibility of the Volturi watching us but since they weren't human we were not breaking any rules in my mind. Carlisle was wary like I was but he also agreed. We invited Rose and her friends over for 'dinner' and Esme cooked a huge meal for them. Honestly they eat as much as Jacob.

Rose came in like she always did and I heard the older guardian woman scolding her for having no manners. Rose introduced us all to the new additions and plopped down on the couch beside us like she always did. Dimitri just laughed at her and the woman called Alberta just glared at her, but there was a trace of a smile. After everyone that eats had dinner, we gathered in the living room. I could tell that Alberta knew something was up. Rose stood and addressed those that didn't already know about us.

"Okay I need a promise from Jill, Mia and Alberta that what is said here will not be revealed to anyone for any reason. This is serious and if any of this gets out it could mean danger for all of those involved." Rose stated. Alberta was immediately on alert. They all agreed and we got down to business. We explained everything and the three sat there in stunned silence after we were finished. Alberta's thoughts were a little concerning until she realized that Rose wouldn't put Lissa or the others in any danger. Alice and Rosalie went shopping with Jill, Mia, and Lissa. Naturally Rose and Alberta had to come too and Bella took Renesmee also to shop for some necessities. The guys came over and we spent the day doing random things. Christian and Adrian played Video games with Emmet while Eddie and Dimitri went to the basement to train. Carlisle was in his study and Esme was out back gardening.

Rose POV

The girls all went shopping and I groaned at the idea but went along anyway. I would much rather hang out with the guys but what could I do. I wasn't about to let the Moroi go out with only one guardian. Alice and Lissa were getting along really well and Rosalie had a personality similar to mine. Bella and Renesmee were getting along splendidly with Mia and Jill. Alberta was far guard and I was near guard while at the mall. I knew that Alberta had reservations about the Cullen's but she was slowly warming up to them. Just as we were leaving the mall it was getting dark and we were all alert looking for any sign of Strigoi. Just as we approached the cars, I started to experience the nausea and I alerted the others. We made a mad dash to the cars but not before the Strigoi jumped out, cutting off the exits for the Moroi. I lunged at one of the six Strigoi and staked him after only a few blows, he was new and uncoordinated. Alberta, Rosalie and Alice were all fighting with me Strigoi while Bella protected Renesmee and the Moroi. I staked another Strigoi quickly and went to help Alberta, who had somehow been pinned to the ground. I staked the Strigoi through the back. Three down and three to go. I told Alberta to take the Moroi and Renesmee and Bella back to the house and I would follow with the others in their car. They managed to slip away unnoticed and I staked the remaining three while they held them. I called the alchemists to clean up and had the girls hide while I talked to them. Once they were finished and they left, I finally saw my injuries. I cursed under my breath not wanting to make them uncomfortable with the blood.

"Alice, go back inside and buy some bandages, and alcohol from the drugstore. I need to get this off before getting in the car." I said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable with the blood and all." Alice smiled thankfully and I stripped my shirt off and pulled a black tank from my bag. I threw the bloody shirt away and started to clean up my wounds. Only when I took my shirt off did I notice my shoulder was dislocated. I cleaned up enough that the blood didn't bother them and we sped back to the Cullen house. I would have to get Carlisle to put my shoulder back in place. When we got there, it was chaos. Dimitri rushed to me and hugged me. Normally I was thrilled but not with a dislocated shoulder. I screamed in pain and he let go quickly.

"I'm so sorry Roza I didn't realize you were hurt. You normally end up with more visible wounds." He said.

"Yeah well I had to clean up a little before I got in the car with a bunch of vampires." I said with a pained smile. We walked inside and I found Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need your doctoral expertise here please." I said. "I seemed to have dislocated my shoulder. I know it'll hurt like a bitch just get it over with."

"Come into my office and I'll get you fixed up." Carlisle said and I followed him upstairs to his office.

Edward POV

When the Moroi returned with Bella and Renesmee I knew that something was wrong. Bella said that Rose ordered Alberta to leave with them because of an attack with Strigoi. Dimitri was worried about Rose and I was worried about her along with the rest of my family. About an hour later, the girls finally arrived in their car. Dimitri rushed out to Rose and hugged her hard before she could stop him. Her pained scream caused all of us to cringe a little. Her shoulder was dislocated and Carlisle led her upstairs to put it back in place. I was certain that she would scream a lot more before it was put back in. We all gathered in the living room where we waited for her to come back down with Carlisle. After a few minutes, there was a pained scream coming from upstairs.

"Ahhh, shit that hurts!" She screamed but that was it. As outspoken as she normally is I was surprised that she got through that without more curses. After she came downstairs I could see the pain and fatigue in her eyes. She lay down on the couch with her head in Dimitri's lap. Once she was asleep, Lissa snuck over and healed her shoulder and the rest of her wounds. Later that night, Dimitri picked her up and carried her to their home to rest. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday and we didn't have any classes so she had plenty of time to rest.

Aro Volturi POV

"The cullen's have revealed our secret to the humans. I have had the guard watching them and we will have to have a little chat with them. First I want to know more about these people that they have revealed us to. The Cullen clan has been very loyal and I hate to destroy them, but breaking our only real rule is something we cannot risk. We will have to gather them here and question their motive. Alec said that some of the humans looked like they would make good additions to our guard. Of course I have to see it to believe it. I have sent some of the card to get them and bring them before us to answer for their crime. This will certainly be interesting.

Rose POV

The weekend is over and Jill, Mia and Adrian all went back with Alberta. They all vowed total secrecy and they have all warmed up to the Cullen's. We were all coming home from the college campus when I got the feeling that we were being watched. I didn't have any nausea so I knew there were no Strigoi. When we got home I still felt that nagging feeling that we were being watched. The guys wanted to go to the open field to spar a little and any other time I would be all for it, right now though I still got the feeling that there was something or someone was watching us.

"Guys I just have a strange feeling that we are being watched. Any other time I would be game to spar, but something's not right." I said voicing my concern.

"What do you mean Rose? Is it Strigoi?" Eddie asked.

"No there is no nausea, but something isn't right." The Cullen's shared a wary glance and I knew that they know something about this. "You guys know something about this?"

"Could it be the Volturi?" Edward asked. Suddenly Alice blanked out into a vision. We all waited rather impatiently for her vision to finish.

"The Volturi guard are here. They think we have leaked our secret to humans and want us all to go to Volterra with them." Alice stated and our worst fears were revealed.

"Then we best not keep them waiting. They have to but see us and know that we are not entirely human. I have a feeling that the longer we wait, the worse it will be for you guys." I said.

"Roza we can't do that" Dimitri said.

"Dimitri do you have a better idea? They will think that the Cullen's have broken the one law of their world and will be punished if we don't. We have no choice." I stated.

"Rose is unfortunately correct. We have to go to Volterra and plead our case. If they come here, it could be chaos." Carlisle agreed.

We packed a few necessary items and we all went to board Lissa's jet. I wrote a quick note and left it at the house as an insurance policy. If something happened to Lissa then the whole court would be after them for our deaths. Lissa's jet would also insure that we would be tracked to Volterra. As we were boarding the jet, several cloaked figures joined us. I put up my mental blocks just in case. I had heard from Carlisle that some of their powers were mostly mind based and I had to protect myself in order to protect Lissa.

The plane ride to Volterra was insanely long and I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Having these unknowns on the jet made me uneasy. Once we arrived at the castle in Volterra, we were lead through a series of corridors and led to what looked like a throne room. Three ancient looking vampires were seated on a dais at the head of the room and the cloaked figures that accompanied us here took their positions near them. The seated figure in the middle started to speak.

"Ahh, Cullen's so nice of you to join us. I see that you have added a few human pets and this just won't do." The one stated.

"Aro these people are not human entirely. Some aren't human at all. Allow me to introduce them to you. These are Damphirs, Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile and Dimitri Belikov. The others are living vampires Lissa Dragomir, and Christian Ozera." Carlisle explained. Aro's eyes zeroed on me.

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger there, but i figured it might get more people interested in this story. What do you think will happen to our loveable vampires?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 6

Rose POV

"Perhaps you would allow me to see your thoughts to confirm what Carlisle has said?" I looked over and Carlisle and he gave an encouraging nod. I stepped forward, but Dimitri blocked me.

"Dimitri it will be fine." I assured him. He nodded but still didn't like it. I stepped forward and placed my hand in his. I noticed that one of the other seated figures eyed between Dimitri and I.

"My, my, who would live a life so fraught with danger like you have? Such a strong soul and loyal to a fault." He looked up at Dimitri. "You would be wise to hold onto this one." He said.

"I plan to." Was Dimitri's response.

"They have a bond stronger than any I have ever seen. She sees the others as siblings." The seated figure stated.

"Yes Marcus I know. Her thoughts are refreshingly honest." Aro said. Naturally by bravado decided to show up.

"Hey you do know I'm right here so don't talk about me as if I'm not." I said. Everyone hissed "Rose" while Aro just laughed a sinister sounding laugh.

"You are a breath of fresh air Rose. Now what about these two here?" He said pointing to the Moroi. I stepped in front of them and put up my mental blocks. Aro stopped and looked over to the guards. "Jane?" I saw the cullen's tense and I braced myself, but nothing happened. Jane's smile fell and Aro laughed again. "Full of surprised aren't we? But your friends aren't as resourceful as you are." Aro looked over at Jane again. I knew that Lissa had her blocks up but they weren't as strong as mine. However when Jane activated her 'pain power', her target was Dimitri. He writhed in pain and I had to stop this.

"Stop. Don't hurt him. I'll let you do whatever to me but leave my friends alone." I said desperately. Yeah I know. It's not every day that Rose Hathaway gets desperate. Aro ordered her to stop and I went to Dimitri. I gave Lissa a nod to pull down her blocks and let him see her thoughts. The darkness was getting harder to control inside me and I had to concentrate. We would probably die if I let loose here. Aro took her hand and her fear mixed with mine. I looked to Jasper to see if he could calm her.

"You have a very exceptional gift my dear, it comes with its own curse but it is truly remarkable. You are a strong ruler in your world." Aro patted her hand and released it and turned to the others on the dais. "It appears that we have been mistaken. These people are not human and I believe that they will keep our secret. I would however like to extend the invitation to Rose to join us. Truly she would be an asset to us." Aro stated and turned to me for an answer.

"I am afraid that I must decline your offer. I serve only Lissa and I will till my last breath." I answered through clenched teeth, still cradling Dimitri's head in my lap. "We will keep you secret from the humans just as we keep our own." Aro looked disappointed as he spoke again.

"Very well. The offer still stands for you and your mate. I am curious to see his thoughts as well if you don't mind." Aro insisted and Dimitri and I had stood again, still clinging to each other. I'll admit that being an immortal like the Cullen's was tempting, but never seeing Lissa again was something I couldn't handle and I couldn't let her deal with the darkness alone. I certainly didn't want to be like the Volturi. Dimitri gave his hand to Aro. "Ahh, just as valiant as your mate here aren't you? Perhaps you two could be happier as one of us. You could embrace your love for one another without ridicule." Aro stated. I could feel the darkness taking hold as Aro mocked us.

"Rose calm down. We can't help you if the darkness takes over here." Jasper said. I was trying but Aro's words fueled the anger inside me.

"Aro, I have to refuse you as well. I go where my Roza goes. I would never ask her to give up Lissa or guarding." Dimitri stated.

"Get on with it Aro. You know the truth so let us go home now." Carlisle said. He seemed a little angry with them for toying with us. Bella had her shield around her family and the Moroi, leaving just Dimitri and I unblocked. Jane decided to use her power on me since my blocks were also down. I writhed in pain but I didn't give her the satisfaction of screaming. Dimitri was yelling for her to stop along with the others. Jane stopped at Aro's command and she seemed sad that she didn't get to hear me scream and beg. I was now on the floor gasping for breath. I stood shakily and looked straight at Aro while my usual bravado was in place. I also put up my blocks quickly.

"Do you always torture your invited guests Aro? Let us go home and we will keep our secrets to ourselves." I said.

"Fine, go my young friends. Just know that we will be watching you." Aro insisted. "I will see you two as one of us one day." He indicated to Dimitri and I.

"Don't hold your breath." I muttered while Aro laughed. We left as quickly as we possibly could for the jet to go back home. Once we were in the air we started to question Aro's motives. At this point I didn't care. Struggling with the darkness for so long, putting up mental barriers and Jane's attack on me left me drained of energy. I curled into Dimitri and slept the entire trip home.

Aro POV

Rose was such a refreshing young girl. It is sad that she chooses a mortal life instead of joining us. I read from Marcus' thoughts that Rose and her mate Dimitri had very strong bonds, but she also had a strong bond to the Moroi Queen. Maybe there is a way that we could use that to our advantage? The Cullen's are a powerful clan and if they get any more members they could rival us. We will have to keep a close watch on the Cullen's and their new little friends.

Edward POV

We were all aboard Lissa's private jet heading back home. The visit with the Volturi was definitely a stressful one. Rose was asleep beside Dimitri and I had to give her credit for her being so brave with the Volturi. She truly is selfless and would do anything to protect those that she cared for. I feared that Aro will try to get her to turn by using Dimitri or Lissa against her. Our family debated this while they slept and we decided to keep a closer watch on them for their benefit. The Volturi have a tracker in Demetri so we thought he might try to get to her or Dimitri. Jane and Felix are also very ruthless in their ways so I worried for the safety of our friends. Aro is smart enough not to go after Lissa because that would undoubtedly start a war between our races, but Dimitri and Rose were both targets for them. We arrived at the airstrip near our home and the Moroi were awake along with Eddie and Dimitri. Rose must have been exhausted both mentally and physically. We were finally able to wake her and we stepped off the plane. It was dark already, making the guardians in the group wary. Rose and Dimitri stepped off first. I really didn't think Rose was in any condition to fight, but she was able to sense Strigoi so it only made sense that she stepped out first.

Luckily we managed to get back to our home without incident. Rose plopped on the couch tiredly and I could tell the emotional toll that she had experienced combined with the pain that Jane inflicted on her had left her in total exhaustion. Dimitri finally just carried her to their home and Eddie stayed with her and the Moroi. Dimitri returned and we discussed what Aro might do to aquire their talents. We had been talking for several hours when Eddie came over very frantic. Carlisle tried to calm him and ask what was wrong, but of course I read his thoughts quicker than they could make progress. What I gathered from his thoughts was something that I feared as soon as the Volturi became involved. Lissa and Rose were gone.

Apparently the Volturi were watching for us to have our guard down and while Dimitri was separated from them they made their move. I hadn't noticed it in Volterra but Felix and Demetri weren't present at the meeting yesterday. We called some of the clans that we had alliances with and asked for their help. If it was a fight that the Volturi wanted then we would give them one.

Rose POV

I remembered falling back to sleep on the Cullen's couch and I was vaguely aware that Dimitri had taken me back to the house and put me to bed. He didn't lay down with me but I knew that he would be close. He probably went back to the Cullen home to talk about the events of the last day or so. I was awakened to the feeling that I was being watched and it was that same creepy feeling I got when the Volturi were spying on us. I saw a large figure standing over me in the bedroom and I stood quickly. In my haste to confront the dark figure, I failed to see the second figure behind me and I felt the sting of a needle. Whatever was injected was strong and my movements became sluggish. I was vaguely aware that Lissa was also fearful and she must have been drugged too because the feeling in me intensified. I fell to the floor as darkness took me. I wanted to fight it but I just didn't have it in me.

I woke up chained to a chair that was bolted to the floor of the room. I took in my surroundings and found that Lissa was here with me. Lissa was silently crying but she wasn't bound like I was. I groaned as I moved my head to the side, triggering an intense headache. I was about to speak to her when the door opened. Two of the cloaked figures similar to the ones who rode on the jet with us came into the room and grabbed us both. They dragged us rather roughly to the room that we were just in a day or two ago. Aro grinned at me and I growled. I figured that he would do something, but nothing like this. He rose from his seat at the front of the room and walked forward to us. I checked to make sure that Lissa had her mental blocks up and then I put mine up. I straightened in my captors hold and looked at Aro straight in the eyes. He smiled his cruel smile.

"Ahh Rose it is so good to see you again. I am a little surprised that it is so soon though." I growled at him.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Aro. It is kind of obvious that I didn't come here again under my own steam. I see you have also added kidnapping to your list of sins." I said. Aro merly laughed.

"My dear Rose it is not kidnapping. It's called leverage." Shit what did this asshole have planned. "Before this night is over, you will turn. I have it on good authority that you won't allow any harm to come to Lissa here. Let us test that theory shall we?" He looked over to Jane and she used her power. Thankfully her blocks were strong enough that she didn't have an effect. Aro frowned but called Felix to bully her and strike her. I could tell that the blood had some effect on his control and he started to move his mouth towards her neck.

"Stop!" I yelled and Aro ordered him to stop. I sighed. Shit I was in a lot of trouble here. "Let her feed so she can heal and let her go, then you can do what you want with me." I said. Aro smiled.

"No Rose don't." Lissa said. I looked at her and shook my head at her, telling her to be quiet.

"Very well, but there is no one here to feed from for here. What are you suggesting?" Aro inquired. I pulled down my blocks and stuck my hand out where he could see that I had fed her before. I wanted to make sure that she was safe before I was turned.

"As soon as she is safe, I will turn." I said.

Aro agreed and ushered us back to the room that we started in. I made sure that Lissa fed from me and I drifted off as the endorphins of her bite took hold. I fell into darkness and immediately into a spirit dream. Hell this was going to be fun. I wasn't surprised to see Adrian, but what did surprise me was Dimitri. I ran to him and he immediately wrapped me in a huge hug. We pulled away and he of course noticed the bite. I wanted Lissa to heal so I refused to let her heal me after she fed.

"Dimitri, I am stuck between a rock and a hard place here. They hurt Lissa until I agreed to turn. They started to bite her and I had to stop them." I said with tears falling heavily down my face. "I agreed if they allowed me to feed her and let her heal herself. That bought us a little time but I honestly don't see a way out of this one." I cried into his chest and I felt wetness hit the top of my head and I knew that my big scary Russian god was crying.

"Don't worry Rose, we will be there as soon as we can. I will do everything I can to keep you and Lissa safe." He assured me but I still saw the fear and worry in his eyes. I hugged and thanked Adrian for bringing Dimitri into the dream. The dream started to fade and I woke to the red eyes that rivaled the Strigoi that I have faced. Lissa was huddled next to me and Felix leered. Lissa and I were led out of the room again and we were separated. It was daylight and they were releasing her. I told her to go to the first phone she could find and call Dimitri and Eddie. Felix led me to a tower where I could see Lissa when they released her. I watched as they pushed her roughly out the door of the castle and she ran as far as she could away from there I saw her as she reached a phone but I was jerked around and led back to the throne room where they were waiting for me. I braced myself for what was about to happen and I hoped that Lissa would be safe until Dimitri arrived. Aro eyed me and I suspected that he would be the one to bite me since he wanted me in the guard so badly. My hands were still bound in chains as he took my hand in his. I braced for the bite because I was certain that it was the total opposite of the bliss of Moroi bites. He raised my wrist to his mouth and I felt his teeth graze my skin. I knew now that Dimitri would be too late to save me from this fate.

Dimitri POV

I was crying when the dream faded. My Roza would be turned and there was nothing that we could do. We were on a jet to Volterra again with several other clans that the Cullen's had called in as reinforcements. I buried my face in my hands. Christian was fairing just as I was, saddened and depressed. Carlisle asked me what I had seen in the dream and as I relayed the information, I saw the fear and disbelief on their faces.

"Aro has gone too far this time!" Eleazar yelled. The Denali's cringed as their leader yelled his frustrations. It was apparent that it took quite a bit to get him to react like that.

"Aro will turn her and make her part of the guard. There is little we can do to stop him, but we can prevent this from occurring to some other poor soul." Carlisle stated. I hated it but I knew deep down that he was right. My phone rang and I recognized the voice on the other end.

"Lissa?" I said. Christian jerked his head in my direction. We were just outside of Volterra getting ready to land, but I feared the damage will already be done when we get there.

"Dimitri they are going to turn her. They just separated us and turned me loose. I am outside the castle in Volterra." She said through her tears.

"Stay where you are Lissa. We will be there in a few minutes." We hung up and as we landed, we all prepared for the worst.

Rose POV

I thought of something as Aro's teeth grazed my skin. I pulled back from him and let the darkness inside me take over. Sure it might kill me, but what other choice did I have. I called on the ghosts as I had before with the Strigoi. Aro was angry but his expression turned to one of surprise as he fought off the ghosts that attacked him. I ran out of the room while the guard was distracted by the ghosts. I knew that it wouldn't hold long, but my only salvation was to get outside in the sunlight and in public, using their own rule against them. I ran full speed down the corridors towards the doors they had led Lissa out of. The darkness allowed me to crack the chains a little, making them weak enough that I could escape them. I turned my head to see if anyone was following me and I ran smack into what felt like a wall. I was knocked on my ass and I immediately looked up, praying that the Volturi hadn't caught up to me just yet.

**I know I left a cliffhanger here, but it just wouldn't be Rose Hathaway if she went down without a fight, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 7

Dimitri POV

We were off the jet as soon as it landed and we went towards the castle. Christian and Eddie split from us and went to find Lissa while the rest of us entered the castle. We followed the long corridors and we were running through when someone impacted with me as they came around the corner. The small figure fell backwards from the impact and I recognized the person immediately. Her eyes met mine and I saw relief in them at the sight before her. My Roza was the same as the last time I saw her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took in every inch of her appearance. She jumped up from her seated position where she landed on the floor and flung herself at me. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been laughable that the badass Rose Hathaway was so happy to see us. I held her as tightly as she held onto me, but our reunion was cut short when we heard footsteps running down the hallway ahead of us. I gripped her tightly and looked where she had come to see several hooded figures coming our way. The Cullen's and the Denali's engaged the figures while Rose and I fled out of the castle. Sure I hated to leave them without helping in their fight, but what could we do? I knew that there was no fighting these vampires as they were stronger than the Strigoi. Once we were outside in the sun, we went in search of Eddie, Lissa and Christian.

Edward POV

I was glad to see that Rose had escaped Aro's plan. I didn't know how, but that question could be asked later. Several of the Volturi guard came down the hall and we engaged them while Dimitri left with Rose. We fended them off rather easily and since Bella was shielding our minds Jane and Alec didn't affect us. Several of the guard were killed by the time Aro, Marcus and Caius arrived in the corridor.

"Cullen's why have you devastated my guard? There was no reason for this surely." Aro said. Why did he think he could play dumb with us?

"Aro, we know you want Rose taking her from her bed and forcing her to turn aren't the way to do it." Carlisle stated. "Rose will go back home with us Aro. Leave her alone and remember that your guard members would still be alive if you had just let us be." We left Volterra as quickly as we could. Lissa and Rose had been missing several days and I suspected from the look of these two that they weren't fed during their stay. Dimitri brought Rose and Lissa some food and they ate like they were indeed starved.

Finally we made it back to our homes and Carlisle insisted that they all stay here with us. I had to say that I agreed base on the events of the last several days. Rose slept through the entire flight with the exception of when she was eating. When we made it home, Dimitri carried Rose Upstairs to one of the rooms and Lissa went to another with Christian. Lissa was fairing much better since Rose had fed her while they were captive. I feared that the addiction Rose might have to the bites would be an obstacle for her, but only time will tell.

Rose POV

I finally woke up enough to know where I was. I was in an unfamiliar bedroom and fear gripped me until I realized that Dimitri was right beside me, sleeping soundly. I don't know how long I had slept, but now I was wide awake. I slipped out of bed and went downstairs. As I entered the living room someone crushed me in a hug. I recognized the height and the blonde hair. Rosalie pulled away and looked me over. We had gotten really close over the time we were here. No one would take the place of my old friends, but it was nice having Rosalie since her personality was similar to mine. I laughed at her since it wasn't a natural thing for her to run up and hug someone. I was wondering vaguely if Hell was freezing over.

"I am so glad that we got you out of there before Aro could turn you. How in the world did you manage to escape from them anyway?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, badass guardian and master escape artist didn't you know that Rosalie?" I attempted to raise an eyebrow but both rose without my consent. She smiled at my answer and sent a playful punch to my left arm. "Seriously it was close. I pushed Aro away at the last minute and the darkness sort of took over from there with a little help from the ghosts. After that I just ran like hell until I bumped into you guys, quite literally I might add." I sighed. "It really was too close for my liking." Jasper came up beside me with Alice and they both hugged me. Emmet, Edward and Bella followed. Surprisingly even Jacob and Renesmee came up, hugging me tightly. Carlisle and Esme were the last. All of the other Damphirs and Moroi were sleeping right now. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and Esme followed. Esme reminded me a great deal of Olena with her kind features and her fierce protectiveness of her family. I smiled at all of them.

"Thanks you guys. I'll admit that being one of your family might not be such a bad thing, but I would never want to be a part of the Volturi guard. They are all crazy and power hungry. Please tell me that you guys took care of them. Sure I hate to see anyone killed but they truly can't be stopped unless they are dead."

"Yeah Rosie we took out the witch twins and some of the other guard members they sent out. You should have seen the look on Aro's face when half his guard was gone." Emmet said laughing. I growled at the Rosie reference while he just grinned. I didn't even bother with threatening him right now. I was hungry and as if on cue my stomach growled loudly, causing them all to laugh. Esme wrapped her arm around me and led me towards the kitchen where I was surprised to see several vampires that I didn't know. I tensed and Esme tried to calm me. Their eyes were like the Cullen's but they were still strangers to me.

"Rose these are our cousins the Denali clan. They are here because they assisted us with the Volturi and getting you back safely." Esme said. There were three women, one looked slightly older than the other two. There was only a single male in the group and he stayed close to the older female. The male stood with a broad smile as I relaxed a little. Esme left my side briefly saying she would fix something for me to eat. The man approached and I tensed again. He noticed and looked apologetic. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. It's just an instinct I've always had and after the last few days it's kind of amplified. Thank you for helping the Cullen's and me. I don't know much about the Volturi, except that you all took a risk standing against them." I said to him and Held out my hand for a proper introduction. "I'm Rose."

"My name is Eleazar and this is my wife Carmen. This is Tanya and Kate." He said and I smiled politely at them. Esme made something to eat and I sat with them and talked for a while. Once I was finished, I stood and went to the sink with my plate. I walked out to the back patio as another figure was coming in and I tensed. I hadn't met this person so naturally I was wary of him. Jasper saved me from attacking the unknown person and I finally relaxed just a little.

"Rose this is Garret. He is part of the Denali clan and Kate's mate. He won't hurt you." Jasper said as he calmed me.

"Sorry Garret. I'm sure that you understand my reaction given the circumstances of the last several days." I said to him and he nodded smiling slightly.

"Rose don't worry, they will be here when we get back from classes today and we can all sit down and talk." Jasper assured me. Great more talking. Who needs therapists when the house is full of them? I groaned as they smiled slightly at me. Edward looked like he was trying to keep from laughing out loud at my thoughts. He sent me a grin and I rolled my eyes.

The sun was starting to come up and it was time for us to return to school. I groaned at the thought but went upstairs to shower and wake Dimitri. When I got Dimitri up, I asked him to go over to the house and get me some clothes so I could shower. He smiled and kissed me before he and Eddie left to get us some clothes for school. When Dimitri returned I showered, letting the warm water relax my muscles. I got out quickly and dressed for the day. I was happy that Dimitri remembered to bring our things we were required to carry to class. I strapped my stake to my thigh under the skirt that I wore today. I smiled at the thought of all the humans on campus eyeing me today as we walked through the common areas of the campus to our classes. We had missed a few days due to the events of the last few days, but we would easily catch up.

School was awful and lunch was even worse. Everyone watched me in concern and I wondered what that was all about. Yeah I had been kidnapped, drugged and almost turned, starved and things like that, but why were they all sitting there like that, waiting for me to crack? I had been a little tense this morning but hell who wouldn't?

"All right guys, I understand that you are concerned but is it really necessary to stare, waiting for me to crack?" I said and they seemed to snap out of it a little bit.

"They are just concerned for you Rose just like we are." Eddie said.

"I know Eddie but I feel like some science experiment when you are all staring at me like that." They all smiled apologetically and when lunch was over, we endured several more classes before we were finally released from the torture of school. I really didn't understand why Lissa needed college anyway, but she loved it and I held back my complaints for her benefit. When we got back to the Cullen home, Dimitri and Eddie went with Christian over to the house to get some of our things and had them brought here. I went downstairs to vent my frustrations on the punching bags. I was vaguely aware that someone was watching me pummel the bag. As I lost myself in the workout, I momentarily forgot that someone else was here with me. I decided that I had enough punching and kicking the bag and I wanted to spar. I turned to find that Garret was watching with Kate and they wore broad smiles until they saw the blood on my hands from where I was punching the bag. Their eyes widened a little but they didn't move. I went to the small sink and washed away the blood. I wrapped my hands after the bleeding stopped and when I looked again they were still there, but looked a little more relaxed. As we walked back upstairs, they explained that Garret hadn't been on the 'vegetarian' diet as long as the others had. They apologized profusely but I waved it off, since nothing happened and it was over now. They smiled in thanks and as we entered the living room, of course Lissa noticed my hands.

"Rose why do you do this to yourself?" She asked.

"Liss I just get a little carried away that's all. I don't do this purposely, especially in a house full of vampires." I said. She healed my hands and the Denali's were amazed. I had forgotten that they weren't aware of her abilities. They fit in so well it was strange to think they weren't always here. "Dimitri, Eddie you guys want to go to the field and spar for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, won't be much of a challenge for you since you've already beaten us both numerous times." Eddie said. When Lissa was finished healing me, I took the wraps off and noticed there was a tiny scar on my wrist. I studied it, knowing that I was never there before. I flipped through my thoughts, trying to figure out where it had come from but came up with nothing. Suddenly it clicked, this was the wrist that came so close to being bitten by Aro and I hadn't realized just how close.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. Once we were away from the others I showed him the scar and he looked puzzled. "I wanted to know if this would have any effect on me. I don't feel any different but I wanted to be sure. Either way it is a reminder of how close I came to being bitten." I said.

"Honestly Rose I am surprised you didn't feel any different. Others have been changed with wounds similar to this. You are either very special, or very lucky." He said. I smiled.

"Considering my 'luck' lately, I'll go with special." I said and he chuckled lightly but turned serious again.

"Rose if you notice anything strange let me know as soon as possible. I won't say anything yet, but if something changes then we will have to." He said and I groaned.

"Okay Carlisle I will." I said and we went back to the others. I noticed Edward watching curiously and I groaned internally. I hadn't blocked my thoughts so he just heard all of that. He nodded at me and I mentally kicked myself. Is nothing secret or sacred around here? I mentally fumed and Edward smiled at my internal rant. I just flipped him off and he laughed. We all agreed to go to the clearing and spar.

As we walked into the clearing from our cars, Edward walked beside me. I knew he was curious but I was a little annoyed at him right now. He knew how close I had been to being bitten and according to Carlisle, I might as well have been given the venom and its nature. I studied the small scar again and it seemed larger than when I first noticed it. I could see it was almost like a scratch where Aro's teeth grazed my skin. We walked into the field and I got Dimitri and to spar like before. The Denali's watched as well and as we circled each other Dimitri suddenly lunged but I anticipated his move and quickly got out of the way. I sidestepped grabbing his wrist and with power I didn't know I had threw him to the ground. I 'staked' him and he rolled out of the fight. He wore a pained expression and I wondered what I had done. As I squared off with Eddie, I was vaguely aware of Carlisle checking Dimitri for injuries. After trading several blows, I managed to 'stake' Eddie and the fight was over. Eddie faired a little better than Dimitri as injuries went, but I was saddened that I had caused either of them so much pain. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

"Carlisle what's happening to me? I have never hurt anyone in a sparring session this badly." I asked and he looked almost pained.

"I'll have to run some blood work Rose, but I think you were exposed to more of the venom than we originally thought." He said sadly. The others besides Edward gasped at this. I remembered that this was the first they have ever heard this. Darkness started to well up inside me as Lissa healed Dimitri and Eddie. I tried to knock it back down but I just couldn't get a handle on it. I struggled with it for a few more minutes before finally running into the woods at my highest speed. My speed had also increased. I ran until I came to a small open area near a creek and I fell to my knees. I didn't know what I was any more. I sat there for what seemed like forever when the Strigoi nausea slowly grew. I stood up now on alert and drew my staked. I waited for several minutes until there were roughly a dozen Strigoi surrounding me. As I dropped into fighting stance they just laughed. I guess they didn't think one Damphir could take them all. Well normally I would agree, but since it was me, I could take them. Of course the darkness that I had been trying to tame was a big help as they lunged forward at me. The darkness gave me an advantage, fueling my body and making my movements more fluid and deadly. Within just a few minutes I had all of the Strigoi dead at my feet and I heard the others coming towards me. They must have heard parts of the fight, or Edward just read my thoughts. By the time they arrived, the darkness was gone and I had calmed. I almost laughed at the shocked faces of my friends as they entered the area where I had just fought.

"Rose, how did you take all of them by yourself?" Eddie asked amazed and I could tell the others wanted to know as well. I simply shrugged because honestly I really didn't know.

"Rose lets go back to the house and I'll run some blood work and see if we can get some answers." Carlisle suggested and I nodded. I didn't know who or what I was anymore.

Edward POV

Rose's conversation with Carlisle had me puzzled. We hadn't noticed anything different about Rose since we got her back from Aro. As we walked into the open field where we often sparred, she examined her wrist again and I noticed a small scar that I recognized anywhere. Aro had been so close to biting her that when she pushed him away, his teeth grazed her flesh. I understood now what she was concerned about. She sparred with Eddie and Dimitri again and she quickly got Dimitri out of the fight. Her speed and power seemed to be heightened and she actually did some damage to Dimitri. Eddie faired a slightly better but still had some injuries. She looked lost and vulnerable as she looked to Carlisle.

"Carlisle what's happening to me? I have never hurt anyone in a sparring session this badly." Rose asked and he looked almost pained.

"I'll have to run some blood work Rose, but I think you were exposed to more of the venom than we originally thought." He said sadly. The venom would explain how she had managed to gain the strength and speed. Shocked gasps surrounded us and I could see Rose fighting the darkness as Lissa healed Dimitri and Eddie. She took off into the woods faster than I had ever seen her move. We gave her the space she needed while we explained to the others about her.

"Why did she run away like that and what did you mean about venom Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

"We believe Aro might have been much closer to biting her than we originally thought. She has a scar on her wrist that seems to be from the venom. She hasn't noticed any differences until today though." Carlisle explained and all of Rose's friends looked pained but none more so than Dimitri. "These two were injured during the sparring session because she didn't realize her increased strength and speed."

Moments later we heard a commotion towards the direction Rose had went and we followed the sounds. The closer we got it was obvious that there was a fight going on. The noises had calmed down and we entered the small clearing to see Rose surrounded by the bodies of roughly a dozen Strigoi. Eddie asked her how she managed to take all of them by herself and she just shrugged, honestly not knowing how she did it. We went back to the house where Carlisle could run some blood work. We all sat downstairs and waited to hear what Rose's blood showed.

Rose POV

If there was ever a time that I was literally scared for my life, it was now. Carlisle took some blood and went to analyze it while I waited. I was stronger and faster, but I was scared of the unknown. I didn't know what changes were happening in my body. My body temperature was dropping as well and I feared that I would be turned like Aro wanted despite my fighting against it. I was just sitting there going over all the events of our time here when Carlisle came back into the room. I waited patiently as I could but since I am Rose Hathaway, that isn't very promising is it? Carlisle had and almost confused expression and I wondered what he found out.

"Rose the venom was surprisingly not enough to turn you, but was enough that it gave you abilities similar to our own. You are faster and stronger that you were. I don't know if you will have to have any blood or not. So far it seems that you have some of our abilities without the bad effects such as taking blood. This may change and I suggest that you avoid contact with our venom. Any more exposure will make you one of us." Carlisle explained and I sighed in a little relief. I wasn't completely out of the woods but I did see an end to the strange occurrences of the last several months since we moved here. Boy was I very wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 8

Rose POV

"Come on Liss, why do we have to go to court again?" I whined and Lissa laughed.

"Because Rose, I have to meet with the council before we go to St. Vladimir's for the All Saint's Day celebration." I groaned.

"I actually hoped that the last one we attended would be just that, the last one." I said and Lissa smirked.

"Well that's what you get for urging me to be a candidate for Queen, remember?" Lissa said. Damn I hated when she was right about these things. I hated the thought of being in backwoods Montana again.

"Alright Liss, but we need to make sure that the others know where we are going. I know Eddie will be there with us but we will need more guardians for an event like that. Tatiana had like eight when we saw her there. So we have Eddie and myself, Dimitri…" I ticked off on my fingers. "…we need at least three more for the trip, maybe Mikhail and two more?" Lissa nodded and we walked out of the house after discussing the conference call she had with the council. She had to go for a few days to take care of some business and then we were traveling to St. Vladimir's for their annual celebration. Just like normal, we walked into the Cullen home like we owned it. A lot had happened since we moved here for college and we were very close now. I had found a little information about why I was so much stronger and faster than before and sure the extra abilities were pretty cool, but I yearned for a simple life, one that I would never get. I hadn't told Carlisle yet but the blood craving was starting after nearly two weeks time and I didn't know why. I promised myself that I would ask him about it today so I had time before we left for court to get things under control.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said and they all turned to look at us. I rolled my eyes, knowing they heard us before we spoke, hell even I could hear that well now. Emmet smiled and Rosalie returned the eye roll. The others chorused hellos and we sat down, watching Christian get his ass kicked on the video game he was playing with Emmet. Christian groaned and Emmet shot up, cheering with his victory. Christian was quickly uninterested with the game now that Lissa was back.

"So Liss, what did the council want?" I groaned as Lissa explained the need for us to return to court before going to St. Vladimir's.

"Why is going there such a chore?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really, it's just I grew up there. Hell I lived there since I was four and the only times I was away from there were when we ran away and when I dropped out." I said. I squeezed Dimitri's hand as I saw the pained expression. I tried to change the subject quickly. "I needed to talk to Carlisle, is he here?" I asked.

"He had a shift at the hospital. He should be here shortly though." Edward said.

"Good I really need to talk to him before we leave." A thought occurred to me. "Um, when are we leaving to go to court Liss?"

"Whenever you are ready Rose. Dimitri and Eddie can go ahead and get us a bag packed and when you are finished with Carlisle we can go to the jet if you want." I nodded, not really sure when I would be ready. Dimitri and Eddie left to our house. Lissa and Christian cuddled on the couch while I anxiously awaited Carlisle's return home. Finally after what seemed like hours (but was actually only minutes), Carlisle came home and I asked to speak to him almost immediately. I followed him upstairs into his office that doubled as a makeshift hospital room at times. I was so nervous it wasn't even funny and I silently wished that Jasper was standing around here somewhere using his gift to keep me calm. After several minutes and a heavy sigh, I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"Carlisle there has been a little development in the issue of the venom." I pointed to the scar that caused this whole mess. He quirked an eyebrow in question. "I have started to have some…craving for…"

"Blood?" Carlisle guessed and I nodded. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "How long have you had these…cravings Rose?"

"It just started several days ago, but it seems to be getting more intense." I said honestly. "I still feel fine, but I'm not sure if this is a harmless craving or if it's something I need to live." Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe Jazz and Edward could take you hunting. If it is something that you really need, it may change your eyes like ours and I'm sure that going back to court with bright red eyes wouldn't be a good idea." I gave a frustrated laugh and nodded in agreeance.

"Yeah that would be bad. Liss wants to leave for court soon, so could we get the boys to go now? I really don't want Liss to know about this, but I guess it would be best if I tell her."

"Yes Rose you should tell her. If she goes to a feeder and you have to follow, it could trigger a bloodlust and it's very hard to come out of that." Carlisle explained. We both walked downstairs where Eddie and Dimitri had come back from the house. Lissa and I were the only ones not finished packing. I sat down and faced the others getting ready to tell them what was going on. Naturally Dimitri noticed my nervousness before Jasper could calm me.

"Roza what is it?" He asked clearly concerned. I sighed heavily and began.

"For the last several days I have had certain cravings….that have been getting worse. Carlisle suggested that I try to feed and see if that helps. Also someone else needs to accompany Liss to the feeders since that could trigger a sort of blood lust if the cravings get too bad." I said and they all sat there in stunned silence for several short minutes. It felt like hours before Jasper finally spoke, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay Rose. Edward, Em and I will take you with us. We will teach you so that if you get more of the cravings, you can slip off and feed where no one will know." I saw the boys nod their heads and I smiled.

"Thanks Jazz." I said and I stood up and hugged him tightly. They had all become a part of my extended family and the boys were like Eddie and Christian were to me. They were brothers in my eyes. Hell even Jake and I got along most of the time. "Okay enough with the Hallmark card moments, let's get this over with." I said and we all laughed. The whole hunting thing wasn't as easy as I thought it would be and it took me a while to get the hang of it. By the time we were finished, my thirst was sated and we headed home. Since it was getting dark, we decided that it would be wise to wait until the morning to leave for court. It wouldn't take us very long to get to court, but there had been several reports of larger than usual Strigoi attacks and we took precautions. I was glad that I wasn't vampire enough to sparkle in the sunlight like the Cullen's.

We got up the following morning and made our way to court. When we arrived, it was the Moroi night and we went to our old suite. Lissa asked Dimitri and I to stay at her suite in case I had to slip out for an unexpected hunting trip. Eddie went to his suite situated close by and no one said anything about my unusual situation. Dimitri and I went straight to bed so that we would be rested and able to revert to the vampiric schedule they kept here at court.

After only a few hours of sleep, we were up and getting dressed. Lissa wanted to get her business with court situated quickly so that we could spend as much time as possible at St. Vladimir's. Dimitri and I went downstairs and Lissa was in her queenly dress. I hated that she had to dress so professional because since she did, so do I as her guardian. Dimitri and I wore our usual guardian uniforms, but these were specific to the Queen's royal guard. I liked them just cause they were something different from the usual drab and bland uniforms we normally wore. Eddie met up with us and we escorted Lissa to the council meeting room. Dimitri was Christian's sanctioned guardian, but often doubled as Lissa's when he was needed. By the time she was finished with her duties I was bored beyond belief and I missed the easy way of life we had living near the Cullen's. I tried not to think of that as we met our friends for lunch. Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa and Christian were the only ones that knew about my particular issue with blood and I was kind of glad for that.

We were all sitting in the Café eating lunch and catching up when two young guardians started to yell at each other. I didn't catch the reason for their argument as they squared off several tables down from us and started fighting each other. My thirst was sated from the hunting trip yesterday, but when these two idiots started to bleed all over one another, I felt a strong pull towards the smell. I didn't move, afraid that if I did something would go terribly wrong. Dimitri stood up and went to break up the fight while Eddie went to assist. Christian and Lissa were looking at me in concern and I felt so exposed. Dimitri and Eddie led them out and I calmed a little as the overwhelming scent of blood went with them. Mia is too damn smart for her own good. Seeing my reaction she asked if I was okay and of course that alerted Adrian. I averted my eyes down to the small scar on my wrist and I mentally cursed. How in the hell could I do my job as Lissa's guard if I couldn't control myself around someone when they're bleeding? Carlisle told me that it took years of practice for him to be okay around the smell of blood. I didn't know if I'd ever get there. When Eddie and Dimitri returned after getting the situation under control, I talked to Lissa and asked her whether or not we should let the others in on the blood issue. As we were discussing it, I had what I thought was a great idea and it just might work. The only problem was that I was fairly immune to compulsion and with my new strengths I wasn't sure if it would work at all.

"Liss, what if compulsion could curb my reaction to blood?" I asked. She pondered this in her head for a minute and smiled slightly.

"I don't know Rose. It might, but since you're more immune to compulsion than most I think I'd have to get Adrian's help too." Lissa said. We got everyone up to her suite and I started to explain.

"You all know about the Cullen's and how I was kidnapped?" They all nodded and I sighed in frustration. "When Aro was about to bite me and I pushed him away, I actually ended up being exposed to a small amount of venom. Because of that my senses are heightened which is great, but it carries a pretty huge downside. For the last several days I have experienced certain…cravings. I hunted just like the Cullen's before we left, but when the fight broke out and they got to losing blood, the scent kind of made me lose it a little. Carlisle said it's manageable, but usually takes years of practice and concentration. I am telling you this not to freak you guys out, but because I need a little help. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will even work. I wanted to see if Adrian and Lissa could use compulsion to lessen the reaction to human, Moroi, or Damphir blood. Animal blood won't be an issue." I explained.

"Of course I'll help you Little Damphir. Actually it is a pretty good idea." He said smiling. I could tell from his scent that he wasn't drinking or smoking as much nowadays, probably because the Cullen's always said he smelled like a smokestack full of cloves. I smiled and thanked him. Mia looked at me strangely but her expression changed and whatever it was, she hid it well. Lissa and Adrian discussed the compulsion for a few minutes and Dimitri looked worried, but understood that I didn't want to hurt anyone and this was the best option at the moment. Adrian and Lissa using the compulsion together seemed to work but since I was more immune than most, it was weak to me. It was made where it could be removed later if needed. The only way to know was to test it and I didn't want anyone bleeding so I let that thought go.

Lissa was done with the council the next day (well Moroi day) so we boarded the jet, heading for St. Vladimir's in Montana as the sun started to rise. When we arrived at the academy, most of the staff were asleep along with the students. Several of the guardians greeted us and showed us to the rooms we would be in for the duration of our stay. I started to feel a little thirsty and decided it would be better to hunt during the day, provided I stayed on the wooded parts of the school's campus. I asked Dimitri to come with me. He didn't need to, but the guardians were more cooperative if guardians went out of the wards in pairs instead of by themselves. Dimitri and I avoided the areas near the cave that claimed him during the rescue. Having Dimitri with me was helpful since he knew where the property lines were. I fed while Dimitri busied himself with random things. I felt much better and I was getting better at the hinting. I made it a priority to wear dark clothing while hunting in case it got a little messy. The more I hunted, the easier it got. Dimitri and I went back inside the wards and we went to our room to sleep a few hours before we had to get up for the start of the school day. A slow grin spread on my face as I thought about taunting Stan. I wondered vaguely if he could throw guardians out of his class as well as students. I drifted off to sleep snuggled up to Dimitri's side.

Edward POV

It had only been a day since Rose and the others left for business at court and we all missed them already. They were a big part of our lives now and it was strange now for them not to be here. We were especially concerned for Rose and the new cravings that she had. Rose had explained to us that as guardians they were often exposed to some blood during a fight and we were all worried that the bloodlust would take over if she was suddenly exposed. I remembered that St. Vladimir's was somewhere in Montana and Jasper, Emmet and I decided we would go there and keep an eye on her. We figured that she would need a little help by at least mid week. We rented a hotel room as close to the school as we could manage and decided that once it got dark, we would observe the campus to see how Rose was handling the blood issue. We had to be very careful because the school ran on a schedule that allowed the Moroi to not be exposed to too much sun. Jazz, Em, and I went towards the school after the sun started to set and watched as the school came alive. We were very careful to dodge the guardians but we didn't see Rose. I made my mind focus on her thoughts and I found her. She had hunted when she got here and her thirst was manageable but there was something else there I couldn't place. Later I saw two guardians coming towards us, walking the ward lines. It was Rose and Dimitri and I got their attention discreetly as possible. Rose's eyes widened as she saw us and looked around to make sure that no one saw. Dimitri stayed inside the wards and Rose slipped into the wood line with us.

"What are you guys doing here? If someone sees you guys here they will think you're Strigoi and I can't do a damn thing about it." Rose whispered. She was mad that we took the risk being so close to the school.

"Relax Rose, we stayed out of sight until we saw you. We just wanted to see how you were handling the blood thing." Jasper said. Rose sighed in frustration.

"I almost blew it at court, but I was able to hold it back enough not to attack two idiot guardians that decided to pick a fight and bleed everywhere. After that I came up with an idea that might work but I haven't actually tested it. I had Liss and Adrian use compulsion to lessen the effect of blood so I don't go insane every time someone decided to bleed." That must have been what I sensed in her thoughts that I couldn't figure out. It was a great idea under the circumstances. I saw her thoughts on the incident at court and she did very well considering the issue.

"You're doing fine Rose. All of us have experienced things like that and actually, you are having a better reaction to it than most of us do." Jasper said and I could tell he was thinking about his moment of weakness when he tried to attack Bella.

"Alright Rose, we are staying at a hotel close by. Call my cell if you need us for anything and we'll be here. We will go now so nothing is suspicious." I said and we all hugged her tightly and told her goodbye.

Rose POV

I can't believe that those idiots came here. I am fine with the being concerned, but there would be nothing I could do if they were detected and the guardians would try to kill them thinking they were Strigoi. As the boys left, I walked back to where Dimitri was waiting and I explained they were just concerned. Dimitri and I were always very happy around the Cullen's and there wasn't any type of jealousy around them. Everyone in the house had their significant other and we were all happy together.

No one had heard anything about Aro lately and that was a little concerning. He went to such great lengths to get me, so why would he give up so easily? We walked the lines of the wards and we finished our patrol. When our replacements came, we went to meet with Lissa to get ready for the celebration. It took several hours before we were ready to head down for the celebration. As we entered the room, Eddie and I flanked Lissa closely while the rest of the guard followed in formation closely behind us. Lissa took her position at the head table and we stood behind her while the others took positions at the sides of the dais. Lissa was as regal as ever and spoke with the authority of her station. Just after dinner and as the party was wrapping up I started to feel the familiar Strigoi nausea. I tensed and the Dimitri and Eddie were the first to notice. Since everyone at the school was present save the guardians on duty, the room was locked down. The nausea was getting stronger and was overwhelming as we heard guardians outside fighting with some of the Strigoi.

Dimitri, Eddie and I went out of the room to assist and left the other guardians to surround Lissa. If the Strigoi got inside the room, we would all die tonight. As we exited the room, it was chaos outside. All the guardians were engaged with Strigoi and we were losing this fight. There were so many Strigoi and I had to push back the nausea. Dimitri and I engaged Strigoi and Eddie guarded the entrance of the room from any that we missed. We had staked Strigoi left and right and there were many more left. I had just staked the Strigoi I was fighting when one hit me hard on my blind side. I sent Lissa a message in my head to call Edward. We needed all the help we could get. I got up quickly as the Strigoi lunged for me. I sidestepped him like a pro and staked him through his back as he stumbled past me. There were still about two dozen Strigoi and I vaguely thought that we could really use Christian's fire power out here. Suddenly the remaining Strigoi present were beating their heads, trying to put out the flames that were now engulfing their heads. Dimitri and I shared a quick glance and staked the distracted Strigoi quickly. Finally the debilitating nausea I had been experiencing was gone. I looked around expecting to see Christian hiding somewhere with a sardonic smirk, but I found he was still inside with the rest of the celebration's patrons. The school guardians piled the bodies where they would be burned by the rising sun. All of the guardians had went back inside. As I stood there recapping the fight in my mind, I tried to figure out where the fire had come from and I couldn't. I looked to the piles of bodies of the Strigoi and concentrated. Suddenly the piles of bodies burst into flame. Holy shit. Did I just do that or is someone seriously messing with me? I heard a chuckle just on the other side of the ward lines. Guardians were now walking around replacing the wards, but this wasn't a guardian.

Edward POV

We had been in the hotel room for several hours when my phone started to ring. I figured that it might be Rose but I was surprised to see the caller ID read Lissa. I answered it quickly.

"Hello Lissa." I said. It sounded like chaos on the other end of the line.

"Edward, Strigoi attacked the academy." I think that what was left of my heart dropped. "Rose, Dimitri and Eddie went outside to help the other guardians. Rose asked me to call you." Lissa said frantically. If Rose told her to call me, then it was very bad.

"We are coming Lissa. Stay inside no matter what Lissa." I said and hung up. Jazz and Em came running into the room wanting to know what happened.

"I'll explain on the way guys. We have to go now." I said and as we were running, I explained what had occurred. We reached the school and we could hear the sounds of fighting. We slipped into the woods and got to a vantage point where we could see the damage. I watched Rose fighting and she was graceful and her hits were accurate. One of the Strigoi hit her on her blindside and she got up quickly. The Strigoi lunged and she sidestepped, staking him in the back. The next thing anyone knew, the Strigoi that remained were all trying to put out the fire on their heads. All of the guardians staked the Strigoi quickly. I watched Rose closely as the other guardians dispersed after piling the bodies to burn in the rising sun. Rose lingered and her thoughts were interesting. She was trying to figure out where the fire came from. I saw her concentrating on the pile of bodies and they burst into flames. I chuckled at her thoughts and she looked up. I knew that she could hear me better than the other guardians. Since the threat was over, we slipped back into the woods and made our way back to the hotel. I called Carlisle and explained what we saw and Rose's possible new power. Rose called later and told me that since the attack, they would be leaving as soon as possible. Because it was daylight now, they would be leaving soon for our home in New Hampshire. They decided that with the attack they wouldn't stay for any longer. Jazz, Em and I started back home to wait on them to arrive. Since we drove like 'speed demons' as Rose said, we would beat them home anyway.

**Okay i really love both of my crossover stories so far, but I want a little input from my readers as to how i should proceed with these stories. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters. **

**A/N: Please excuse any typos or errors here. I had a difficult time writing this chapter but tried to get this up as quick as possible. Thanks. Please R&R.**

Chapter 9

Rose POV

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and I would leave later on while it was still daylight and I knew that the guys would beat us home anyway. We all met Lissa at her guest suite after I talked with Alberta, telling her that for Lissa's safety we would leave tonight while the sun was still up. We talked about several reports of Strigoi attacks and there were some that didn't sound like Strigoi at all. In fact they sounded like it might be some of the vampires like Aro. I would run this by Carlisle when I got back home. As I walked into Lissa's I looked over at Christian.

"Christian you didn't use any fire power tonight did you?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"No Rose, I was inside and stayed close to Liss. Why do you ask?" Christian said and I explained the Strigoi being set on fire during the attack. He looked just as confused as we did. I thought about it for a minute and I had an idea. I held out my hand, palm up and concentrated. I wanted to produce a ball of fire in my hand, and I did. Everyone was just as surprised as I was with this.

"Well I guess we know where the fire came from now don't we?" I mused. I looked up and they all still had shocked expressions on their faces. I almost laughed at this. When they finally snapped out of it, we went to pack our things to travel back home. We had school on Monday so it gave us Saturday and Sunday to figure some things out. As I packed, the attacks Alberta mentioned ran through my mind. From what I understood, these weren't the result of a couple of nomads, but a larger group. The kills weren't right either. They were drained of blood sure but these attacks were much cleaner than any Strigoi I had ever heard of. I wondered if Aro himself had something to do with this.

We were on the jet in no time and it didn't take too long for us to get back to New Hampshire. Em and Jazz picked us up from the airport and we drove the short distance to the house. We had started staying in our home again not very long ago but we went straight to the Cullen house to see the others. I missed these guys so badly while we were gone.

I walked in like I owned the place and the others were sitting in the living room, waiting on us to arrive. Naturally I just had to alert them to my presence (not like they didn't already know) with my usual bravado.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" I said smirking while they all laughed.

"Just hasn't been the same without you Rosie." Emmet laughed and I growled. I vaguely heard some of the others mutter 'uh oh' and I smiled. He realized his mistake as I pounced on him and had him in a headlock before he could blink. The others were laughing. They knew that I wasn't going to hurt him and he couldn't hurt me much either. He caved of course and I smiled triumphantly while the others were still laughing.

"Yes we missed you Rose." Carlisle said wrapping an arm around me still chuckling at my antics.

"Carlisle I really hate to be a killjoy here but there is something we needed to discuss with this slightly dysfunctional family." I said and Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it Rose?" He asked.

"Well as Edward may have told you I have some power now." He nodded in confirmation and I continued. "Well I was talking to Alberta after the attack and she mentioned that there were a lot of attacks and some were not fitting with the Strigoi's usual habit. Strigoi attacks are sort of chaos and they are most often violent and messy. Some of these attacks were….well for lack of a better word…clean." I explained and I could see the wheels turning in his mind, picking up my message. "Would the Volturi be involved in those attacks? And if they were, why make themselves known to the Moroi and guardians now?" I asked. Carlisle looked like he was studying my words in his head for a moment and shared a worried glance with Edward, knowing he heard his thoughts on the subject.

"Where were these attacks located Rose?" Oh he really wasn't going to like this one. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and I sighed and answered him.

"The attacks in question are relatively scattered, but they are moving towards Washington State and they are projected to go into Canada if we don't stop them. The only reason a difference was brought to my attention was that Alberta knew about your kind and was able to work out subtle differences from your explanation when they came here." I said. I started to say something else but Rosalie spoke.

"Rose can you stop being a guardian for five minutes and sit down for God's sake? You just got back and start talking business almost immediately." Rosalie said. I could tell she wasn't mad but a little miffed that I have ignored her. I smirked at her.

"Well I'm sorry Rosalie Hale that I didn't acknowledge your presence. As for your question, I will always be a guardian as long as I can control the whole blood thing around idiots who start punching each other's heads in the middle of a crowded café." I said sarcastically while smiling. Rosalie growled at calling her by her full name but calling her Rose when I go by Rose just seems strange and….wrong. Edward laughed at my thoughts and I flipped him off, causing him to laugh harder along with the others.

"Yes Edward mentioned that you had a reaction to blood in a crowd but held it together really well." Carlisle said. I laughed

"Yeah if you call sitting perfectly still and being afraid that if I moved at all I would jump them is really well." I said and they all gave me a serious look.

"Rose actually you are doing much better with the blood thing than most newborns. It is difficult for up to years after the change and since your case is slightly different from ours, it is expected for it to be more difficult for you to adjust. Edward did say that you had a temporary solution though?" Carlisle asked and I explained the compulsion. We talked about different things for a while when the attacks were brought up again.

"You may be right Rose. If the attacks seem different for usual Strigoi activity then it is probably our kind. I wonder though what triggered them to start making semi-public displays of themselves. It seems that there are larger numbers then we have ever dealt with and they aren't newborns because they are being clean with their kills." Carlisle added and I thought about whether the Volturi might be involved in this.

"I don't think the Volturi are involved in these attacks though. The Volturi have their meals come to them from what you said and don't actively seek them out. It could be someone under the Volturi controlling these groups though." I mused. The discussion went on and on. Finally we decided to consult with some of the nomadic vampires that the Cullen's kept in contact with. Over the next several days things went back to normal. We went back to classes and Dartmouth and kept up with our work.

It was after classes ended that Friday and we were headed back home when I felt like we were being watched again. I listened for anything out of the ordinary and looked around but didn't find anything suspicious. We pulled up at the house and I went over to the Cullen house. The sun was too bright today and they didn't attend classes. I walked in like I always do, but I froze momentarily when I saw two vampires with red eyes looking straight at me. I tensed and started towards them when Emmet grabbed me, keeping me from lunging at them.

"Rose chill out please. They won't hurt you guys and they are here at our request." Emmet said trying to calm me and Jasper came up beside the pair and started to introduce them.

"This is Peter and his wife Charlotte. They mean no one here any harm." Jasper introduced. "Peter, Charlotte this is Rose." I saw them give a quick nod and I was finally a little calmer.

"I'm sorry you two, but if you have experienced half of what I have, you would be the same." I said and they smiled. They finally smiled a little, making them look less like the evil vampires I always fight. I turned towards the Cullen's. "I actually came to see if you guys wanted to go to the clearing and spar a little? Christian wanted to use his magic a little and I needed to try to control my power too." I said. Peter and Charlotte looked at me funny when I asked this and I turned to Jasper. "I take it from their confusion that you haven't explained the particulars of what happened and the other vampires nearby huh Jazz?" He smiled but shook his head.

"No Rose I haven't and I'm sure they wouldn't have believed me until they met you anyway." He said.

"Well I'll go and get the others. Don't worry, if you trust them Jazz then so do I." I said and went to collect the others. I explained that the Cullen's had guests for us to meet and they were red eyed but I told them I trusted them since the Cullen's did. They trusted my judgment but were still a little apprehensive. We walked into the house and the others were gathered with Peter and Charlotte in the living room.

Carlisle and I explained everything to Peter and Charlotte and when we were finished they sat there stunned and their mouths hung open. When they finally recovered from their shock, we went to the open field and sparred a little. I couldn't bear to spar with Dimitri or Eddie anymore for fear of hurting them. We were just finishing up in the field when Alberta called me, giving me an update on the attacks. They now seemed to be headed towards Forks Washington and I remembered that was where the Cullen's had just moved from.

As we were walking back from the field, Alice had a vision that there would be an attack in Forks and the Cullen's prepared to travel there and protect the town with the wolves. According to the vision, we needed all the help we could get. I thought for a moment to figure out who we knew that we could trust and Abe was the first to come to mind.

"Liss, Maybe we should get Abe in this too. He is a powerful person to have on our side." I said.

"I don't know Rose."

"Honestly Liss, who is scarier that Abe? He has business all over and probably already knows about this stuff." She saw my point and I called Abe.

"Hey Kiz! What do you need?"

"How do you know I'm calling 'cause I need something?" He laughed. "Dad do you know anything about another race of vampires?" The line went silent

Rosemarie don't associate with that race. Stay away from them."

"Dad we need your help. There is a family of them here that only drinks animal blood and I trust them, so you need to trust my judgment. There is something that you should also hear about in person. How fast can you get here?" I asked.

"Meet me at your place in an hour. I stayed close because I thought you would need me. I assume your mother doesn't know about this?"

"Nope and I prefer to keep it that way. I don't want her freaking out about my 'poor judgment and foolish decisions'."He laughed.

"Okay Kiz, see you soon." We hung up and I went back to the group. I looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I called my dad and I am meeting him at my place in an hour. He will be able to help but I wanted to hear your thoughts.

"Who is your father Rose?" He asked curiously.

"His name is Abe Mazur." Shocked gasps came from around us.

"Wait a minute. Zmey is your father?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"How do you know him Carlisle?" I asked.

"We've had some dealings with him from time to time. He assists sometimes in getting papers made for us along with passports and various other items. I didn't know he was your father Rose." Carlisle said.

"Well I have to explain things to him but he will help if I ask." I said. We arrived at the house quickly and I went over to our home to wait on Abe. He arrived right on time and I let him in. He sat down quietly and I sighed. I began to explain things and the changes that have occurred with me. Abe looked livid when the kidnapping was mentioned but concerned when I mentioned the changes I had experienced. He sat there after I finished and it was the first time I had ever seen him rendered speechless. When he finally recovered he had a serious expression.

"I want to meet these friends of yours Rose. I would also like to see this new 'power' of yours." He said and I nodded. As we were walking to the Cullen house, I sent a silent message to Edward because I know he was listening to my thoughts. I walked in just like I always did and they were all gathered in the living room. Abe's eyes widened slightly as they set on Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen. I should have known." Abe said smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes. "I suppose if my daughter had to meet up with vampires, then you and your family would have been my pick." He smiled.

"Mr. Mazur, I was never aware that you had a daughter. If I had been perhaps I could have put the pieces together sooner. You do have a remarkable daughter." Carlisle said.

"Yes she is somewhat surprising isn't she? I have to thank you though for your helping my daughter and her friends. Rosemarie told me what is going on and the events leading to this. What is it that you need from me?" Abe asked and I rolled my eyes again. Seriously? Doesn't he ever just talk like a normal person? I heard Edward chuckle a little bit and I flipped him off while dad glared at me. I shrugged and smirked while the others laughed lightly at our banter.

"What we wanted was to see if there was any way that you could assist. We have to stop an attack in Forks Washington and I was wondering if we might have use of the jet as well Old Man?" I said smiling.

"Of course Little Girl." He smirked and I growled at the use of 'little girl' and his smirk grew. "The jet is at your disposal and I will do anything to help my only daughter, especially with 18 years to make up for right?" He said.

"Alright Old Man, first rule you cannot set my friends here on fire for any reason. Save that for the bad ones. Also Peter and Charlotte here are friends too so same goes for them. I also have to introduce you to the family pet." I said pointing to Jacob and smiling. Jake growled and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes. He doesn't take offence when I call him stuff like that but he does with the others. "This is Jacob Black and he is a shape shifter that phases into a giant vampire killing wolf." I saw Abe widen his eyes and I laughed. "You always told me to make friends old man. I'm just doing what you suggested." I said laughing at his expression. The others hadn't said much. Dad looked at the others in the room and found Renesmee and Bella.

"Who are these two? I haven't seen them before, new additions Carlisle?" Dad quirked an eyebrow.

"Bella is Edward's wife and Renesmee is their daughter." Carlisle said.

"Do you remember the last time we employed Mr. Jenks to get some papers for us?" Jazz asked dad and he nodded. "Those papers were for Renesmee and Bella was the one that had them commissioned." Dad laughed.

"Ah yes, I remember. Mr. Jenks was so nervous for a while after that. He kept worrying that the woman had kidnapped some poor child and he thought he would be implicated in a kidnapping for concealing evidence." Dad continued to laugh. Bella groaned and Edward laughed as well.

"Okay, anyway we can all play catch up later. Right now we need to get to Forks and prepare for what's to come. Lissa and Christian will stay with Dimitri and Eddie during the fight and we need Jake to talk to the wolves. Carlisle are there others coming to help?" I asked and he nodded.

"Eleazar is bringing his clan and there are a few others who wish to fight. These attacks create unwanted attention for our kind and they want it to stop. Dimitri and Eddie will have to keep the others away from our guests but I don't know where they would stay." Carlisle said and I saw Bella thinking something.

"What about Renesmee and the Moroi go to Charlie's during the fight? Charlie doesn't know what we are." I thought for a moment but I didn't like it.

"I will put them up at one of the hotels nearby. That way Lissa won't be exposed and the Dimitri and Eddie will be better able to guard there." Dad said. I liked this much better but I saw disappointment in Bella's eyes.

"Bella please understand that it isn't that I don't trust your father. Your dad is chief of police and he would pick up on the guarding thing, raising more questions that we don't need right now. If you want Renesmee to stay with Charlie that is fine but the Moroi would have to feed eventually and things could get very awkward if he starts questioning things." Bella nodded but still wasn't convinced.

"Rose is right Bells. I would take her to the Res but you know I can't. The Moroi would raise more questions with Charlie and that might put him in danger. Rose is just trying to make this where they are all still protected but won't cause any unneeded attention." Jake said. She finally accepted the plan and we made arrangements to leave for Forks.

When we boarded the jet I swore the Cullen's eyes were about to pop out of their heads. I laughed at their expressions and I sat with Dimitri. Em and Christian went to the back of the jet and played some crazy video game and Jazz went back to watch them along with Peter and Charlotte. Alice, Rosalie and Lissa were parked in front of the laptop shopping online. Carlisle and Abe were talking about various things and Esme was sitting beside them, listening intently. Dimitri and I curled into one another and slept most of the way.

According to Alice's vision, the attack was supposed to take place in two days so that gave us little time to prepare. All the arrangements were made not long after we landed. We were all set. The hotel room was reserved and Renesmee would go to Charlie's for the attack. The Denali's arrived soon after we did and it was amazing to think that Abe had so much of his business tied to these vampires that I never knew existed until we came to New Hampshire.

As the time for the attack neared, I sent the Moroi to the hotel with Dimitri and Eddie. Carlisle trusted these other vampires but I still feared for the Moroi's safety and for Eddie and Dimitri. I wasn't even full vampire like the Cullen's were and I still inflicted some damage on them during our last sparring session. I didn't want them in harm's way. Dimitri didn't like being out of the action, but understood why and I knew he was worried for me as well. Most of the Vampires gave me a curious look like they were trying to determine why I was here with all these vampires. They still smelled the blood that ran through me and I saw that several had a hungry glint in their eyes for a brief moment before Edward would hear their thoughts and tell them I was off limits. Abe was also a big deterant because they all knew how much power he had. They hadn't yet realized that I was his daughter but that wouldn't last very long either. Carlisle promised them that when everyone was here that we would explain.

By the morning of the attack, there was an entire house full of vampires. The Cullen's of course, the Denali's, Amazon's, Irish, and Egyptians. There were several other nomads besides Peter and Charlotte here as well. Jake had talked to the wolves and explained things to them and they reluctantly agreed but they didn't fight for us, but to protect the humans that resided in the area. The attack would take place in several hours and now that everyone was here, the time came for us to explain my involvement in this whole thing.

"Alright you are all probably wondering what Rose is doing here, but I promise you that she is more like us than you know. Rose was exposed to the venom of our bite by Aro after being kidnapped. She wasn't changed but it was pretty close. Rose had our power and strength but also has blood running through her veins like that of a human. She however was never entirely human." Carlisle said and one of the Amazon's interrupted.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Zafrina, I think was her name, asked. All who didn't know looked curious. Carlisle explained the whole Damphir and Moroi thing to them and they were all amazed. He also explained that there might be others in the attack that weren't as strong as them. He explained the Strigoi thing and that I had trained all my life to kill them. They were a little nervous until I explained the differences between them and the Strigoi and they relaxed a little. They also asked what business Abe had here and in true Zmey fashion he rendered them speechless.

"Rosemarie is the reason I am here. I have to protect my only daughter you know." He stated and I growled. First, he uses my full name and then he acts like I can't protect myself. Under normal circumstances I did just fine protecting myself and others. He merely smirked at me, but I had to laugh at the looks that the vampires wore on their faces at the revelation I was his daughter.

"Stop it Old Man. I don't think they need to be so stunned just hours before battle you know?" I said smirking and he just smiled and gave a small laugh. "I swear, every time I meet someone new you try to scare them away. Most of the time it does work but I do think you are fighting a losing battle on that front here. And stop calling me Rosemarie, you sound like mom and you know I hate people using my full name." He just laughed in reply and I groaned.

After everything was explained, there was nothing to do but wait and we moved to the open field nearby that had been used as a battle field before. Bella had taken Renesmee over to Charlie's and we all stood there waiting for the war to come to us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or twilight or their characters.**

***Sorry that this update is a little later than usual guys. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write and with the computer issues i mentioned on my profile, it took longer to finish this than expected. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.**

Chapter 10

Rose POV

"Okay they will be here soon. Bella can use her shield around us since we don't know who these vampires are or what power they have. You all know how to kill one of your own kind, but Strigoi are very different. They aren't quite as strong as us so they are easier to kill. I looked towards the Egyptian clan and found the man called Benjamin.

"Benjamin, you can use elements right, like fire?" I asked and he nodded. "If we get swamped, set their heads on fire. It will create enough distraction until we get to them to kill them." I smiled. That will give is three fire users on the field so we should be good."

"What do you mean three?" Benjamin asked and I smiled wider.

"Abe is a fire using Moroi and I have a little firepower of my own." I produced fire in my hand and the others widened their eyes, but none as much as Abe. "I guess that the venom awakened the Moroi part of me and since dad is a fire user, that's what I got." I shrugged.

I pulled my stake and the other vampires were confused. I smiled at them and then tensed as the Strigoi nausea grew stronger. I felt the presence of others like us as well. The Strigoi entered the field and leered at me especially. I guessed that was because I was not like the others and Abe and I still had blood running through our veins. I was still tensed and I knew that the other vampires were waiting in the tree line for us to engage the Strigoi. I had an idea but no idea how to get the message to Jake. If I could do it, it would be a surprise to them and they wouldn't expect it, giving us an advantage.

"Jake. Come here please." I called as the Strigoi stood on the ready to attack. Jake came up in human form while the others were concealed in the trees with Sam and his pack. I whispered so only Jake could here and he caught on to the plan. Jake started to walk off and I called to him. "Jake what are you doing? Get your ass back here and help us fight." I yelled. The others were confused except for Edward.

"No Rose, we didn't sign up for this. We are leaving." Jake ran into the woods and I acted like I was really distressed they left. I sighed convincingly.

"It's okay guys we can beat them without the mutts." I said. The Strigoi laughed and I growled at them.

"You really think you can beat us Damphir? Even with your immortal friends and your Moroi you can't beat us." The first Strigoi said. I smiled evilly.

"Sure, we will see about that." I said and they charged us. The first wave fell, consumed by fire and the second replaced them. Dad and Benjamin were setting some on fire while the others were ripping heads off. I was lighting heads and staking as fast as I could. For every Strigoi I killed, a new one replaced him. Minutes later I heard a commotion in the trees and as I stake my Strigoi, I looked up to see that the wolves had used my plan. They had discreetly circled the field and cut off the exit for the other vampires like the Cullen's. They were taking them out while we handled the Strigoi and the vampires that were in the trees ran into the field to get away from the wolves. After what seemed like forever, the numbers on the Strigoi side died down (no pun intended but it works right?). When the final Strigoi hit the ground we saw that the wolves had their fun destroying the others. We cheered for a minute and piled the bodies to burn. We finished just as the sun was rising in the sky.

"Rose that was a brilliant idea, how did you know that the others were there? We didn't even sense them." Edward said and I smiled at the expression he wore.

"Just like I did when the Volturi were watching us and besides, why send the weaker species to defeat us? They didn't have a chance." I said. "I knew when they came out first, they had backup." They all stood there looking stunned and I smirked.

"We never thought of it that way." Emmet said. I laughed.

"Of course not Em, that is part of the reason you guys keep me around. I am good for something besides to look at you know?" I said and they laughed. When the cleanup was done, we went back to the Cullen home and met with the Moroi. Bella and Edward went to get Renesmee from Charlie's. We were waiting for them to get back and sitting in the large living room. Abe was just sitting there kind of staring at me strangely.

"What Abe? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said. He had a strange look in his eyes I didn't recognize. It wasn't like the looks Abe usually portrays, but softer, almost fatherly pride, but I didn't get my hopes too high.

"Rose I am just so proud of you. You have always taken a bad situation and made it work, not for yourself, but everyone." He said and I was speechless. Never had I seen the great Zmey get all emotional and start the mushy stuff, especially with me. I really did love him as a father, I just never expected him to be like this with me. "I know I have never been the ideal father to you and for the longest I wasn't one at all, but I would like the opportunity to make up for it now. You are my daughter and I love you, I just never thought my absence would hurt us both so much."

"I would like that Dad. I want you in my life. Hell I want mom in my life too, but she and I clash so much I'm not sure she would ever be the 'motherly type' I imagined she might be." I said and I hugged him tightly. I didn't care that the others were watching because this was a long time coming for us. We broke apart, both of us still smiling at each other and I went to sit with Dimitri. He scooted over on the couch to give me room but I didn't want that, so I sat on his lap as he chuckled at me. Carlisle entered the room with Bella, Edward and Renesmee and we discussed the battle we had just survived.

"Rose I will say that even though that idea with Jake was brilliant, you had the rest of us a little nervous." Eleazar stated and I laughed.

"Yeah I've kind of made a living by making people nervous. Hell it must be the Mazur side of me." I said smiling at Abe while we all laughed. "I was just lucky that my 'acting' was convincing enough."

"Well Edward was probably the only one that didn't believe it and it wasn't because of your acting. It was brilliant." Eleazar said. "Have you gained the rest of your power yet?" He asked and I was utterly confused now.

"What do you mean Eleazar? I didn't think I would have but one power." He smiled at me.

"You will have more power. My gift tells me what types of powers that we will develop and I am sure that you will have even more." He stated and I was utterly surprised at the thought of having more power than I already possessed.

"Anyway, I should probably call Alberta and let her know that the issue with the Strigoi has been dealt with." I said and Carlisle nodded. I excused myself from the room and called her.

"Guardian Petrov" She answered.

"Alberta. It's Rose." I said.

"Oh hi Rose, what is it you needed?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the information you gave on the Strigoi in Forks was correct and they were dealt with." I said and the line went silent for a minute.

"What do you mean 'dealt with' Rose?" Alberta asked.

"What I mean Alberta is that they have been destroyed." I replied.

"How? How many were there in the group, and who killed them?" Alberta shot questions rapidly and I almost couldn't keep up.

"Chill, Alberta. We counted a little more than 75 Strigoi and at least 50 of the other variety of immortals." I answered and the line went silent again. I thought she was having some kind of attack on the other end of the line until she spoke again.

"Okay Rose listen. There have been many more attacks. Several of the attacks have been close to the court. They are clean kills like the ones I mentioned to you at the academy. I would assume that they are waiting on confirmation that Lissa is at court before attacking. We tried attacking their locations but we can't pin them down. Do you have any ideas Rose?" She said. I thought for a minute and smiled.

"I think I have something that just might work Alberta." I continued telling her my plan and it was a good one in theory, if we could make it work. Once I was done with Alberta, I called Adrian.

"Hello Little Damphir." Adrian answered and I swore I could hear the smile in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering where you were right now? I have a little chore for you and Lissa to work on." I said and I explained the plan to him and what I needed from him and Liss.

"It will work I think. As long as the compulsion would fool the vampires like the Cullen's and Lissa would have to be in a safe location for the attack. You know she won't like the idea, but I will talk to her." He said.

"Thanks Adrian. See you soon." I said and hung up. I walked back in to the room where the others were waiting. They were all looking at me expectantly and I just shrugged and sighed. I wasn't sure how to get all this out and how my plan would be received. I sat there for a minute thinking about how I would approach this. I finally sighed and started to tell them my plan. They liked the idea for the most part but we were at a loss as to where Lissa could go and be out of sight until Abe spoke up.

"Rose, I have an estate close by that is warded and I have several guardians that are privately hired and not under the court's control. She could go there." Abe said. It was the best option so far.

"But Rose if they see 'me' and not you they will know something's up. We need someone to stand in your place." Lissa said. Damn I hated it when she was right. Who could pull that off though, being me is hard, even for me.

"They would have to be a guardian just in case something went wrong though and we can't afford to involve others." I stated and the more I thought about it, the harder this plan was to pull together.

"Liss, You and Adrian will make the rings as planned. Don't worry I have someone in mind. She might not like it but this will work. You will go with Abe and stay low while I take care of things at court." I said. "I know you want Christian to be with you, but unfortunately I need him with me for this to be believable. The Cullen's and the others were confused as to what was going on but this was the only way. I made a call to the person who would be my stand in. She reluctantly agreed but saw that this was the best and safest option for Liss.

Adrian met up with us and he and Liss got to making the rings like I had requested. Abe took Liss to his estate as soon as they were finished and Jasper and Edward went with her. Adrian also stayed there with Abe and Lissa so he was out of the attack. Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and I were meeting the other person in a few minutes. I didn't want any mistakes so I involved only those that were necessary. They were surprised to see that Alberta was the person I recruited, but she was the best choice I had without involving anyone else. Alberta and I slipped on our rings and we were all set.

Alberta played her part pretty well, but didn't have my snarky attitude. I had an easier time as Lissa since I was used to how she thought and her mannerisms. It was hell having to be so nice to Pyro though and he of course used it to his advantage. I managed to avoid taking her place at council meetings and we had been there a few days when I felt like someone was watching us.

The next day as the sun was setting signaling the Moroi day, I felt the Strigoi nausea and I sent Alberta to alert the Guardians. Naturally the guardians rushed to me (Lissa), trying to get me to a safe place. I whispered our little secret about Liss being in a safe place and he seemed a little relieved once I revealed myself. There were many Strigoi and also some other vampires there as well and I told Hans to leave those to me. He nodded but I could tell he wasn't sure what I meant but he would very soon. I didn't involve the Cullen's or the Denali because the guardians wouldn't honor a friendship with them while under attack. I did however have a backup plan waiting around the court just outside the wards and out of sight of the Guardians and Moroi.

The Strigoi sneered on the front lines of the hoard and I simply smiled in true Rose Fashion. One Strigoi that appeared to be their leader stepped forward in front of the others. I also saw there were several humans lingering on the front lines. They would go first. The leader sneered and looked straight at me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, the head guard for Queen Dragomir." He stated. "I shall enjoy killing you." I swear they all say the same lines before they are staked. Why are they so predictable? Oh yeah, they have no brain. I rolled my eyes and then smirked at him.

"They all say the same thing, right before I stake them." I mused sarcastically and the Strigoi growled. They charged with the humans in the front, preparing to stake the wards. I focused on the humans briefly and I surprised myself by mentally pulling the stakes away from the humans, leaving them no way to stake the wards. The humans looked scared and the strigoi growled in frustration. I would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation. I walked slowly towards the wards and the front line of the strigoi. I felt a strange feeling of overwhelming power inside of me and the next thing I knew, the strigoi in front of me hissed in pain and were screaming. I wasn't sure what exactly I did to them but at the moment I was only concerned about eliminating the threat. They were all so busy hissing and writhing in pain that the guardians moved in to stake them while they were distracted. The other vampires in the group were also affected, but some were able to shake some of it and move towards the biggest threat which at this point was me. I watched as they moved on my faster than any strigoi could even move. The guardians were amazed that I dodged them and fought back. They could see subtle differences, but as far as they knew, these were some type of super strigoi.

The guardians were staking the strigoi left and right and I was killing the others. There had to be several hundred strigoi and although the guardians had the upper hand with them being disabled, I could see the fatigue growing in them. I set the other vampires on fire and they fell into a heap on the ground. I used the darkness inside me and pulled all I could from Liss. While still disabling the strigoi, I used the darkness to move faster than any of the guardians had ever seen and staked the strigoi in quick succession. The guardians stopped fighting and watched in amazement as I went to each strigoi and had all of them staked in a matter of a few minutes. After they were all lying dead at my feet, I sent fire to their bodies, reducing them to ash in seconds. I knew that there would be some explaining to do when this was all done, but the court was my concern. As the last of the bodies were reduced to ash, Dimitri came towards me with Eddie and Hans wasn't far behind them. Hans jumped ahead of them and started his interrogation.

"Guardian Hathaway, where is Queen Vasilisa? And what the hell was that out there? Magic was being used and I demand to know what Moroi was using it during the attack." Hans fumed and I just groaned.

"Guardian Croft, everything will be answered to the best of my ability in just a minute. For the time being, calm down, you are going to give yourself and aneurism." I stated and he fumed even more. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up. "Okay, go to the council room and I'll meet you there in a minute. This will have to be a private conversation and I will not explain it to anyone but you for now. Right now, I have to call Lissa and check on her." He nodded but I could tell he didn't like being out of the loop. I called and checked on Lissa and gave the subtle signal for the wolves to leave. I knew that without them we would have faced that many more today.

After I was finally finished with those little chores, I walked to the council room and Hans was waiting. He must have thought I was stupid because I detected the heartbeats of the council members hidden in the room, listening for the conversation that we were about to have.

"I told you Guardian Croft to come here alone, not hide the council in the corner and carry on like it was nothing. Eavesdropping is something I cannot stand. Tell the council to get out of here or I will walk out that door without the explanation." I said. Hans growled low in his chest. I guess he thought I would be intimidated by that, guess not. He was also surprised that I had detected the council's presence as well.

"Guardian Hathaway, I am your superior and I will not be spoken to in that manner. You will give your explanation now and the council will hear it. Any refusal from you and I will throw you into a cell until you cooperate." He stated and I growled at him. My growl seemed to have more affect than his did. Good.

"Look Guardian Croft, all you are going to hear with the council here is that Lissa is safe and sound. The strigoi were eliminated and none of the Moroi used magic during the fight." I said.

"Moroi must have used magic, I saw it with my own eyes." He said and I smirked.

"Of course you did Guardian Croft. Just like you saw Queen Vasilisa here at court for the past several days. Looks can be deceiving and things aren't always as they seem." I said while he seethed in anger and frustration. "Vasilisa is safe. I had her stay away from court but I had to make an appearance as her because there was reason to believe that the strigoi were waiting for her arrival before attacking. As for the magic, Moroi aren't the only ones in the world that have magic Guardian Croft." With that vague answer I turned and made my way out of the room. I probably was in danger of throwing my guarding career away at this point or being jailed, but at that moment my only concerns were keeping Lissa safe and keeping the Cullen's secret. I had no doubts that the Volturi had some level of responsibility in this. I cast that out of my mind as Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and I went back to Lissa and the Cullen's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

**Sorry the update is a little late guys. Still got computer trouble and have been really busy lately. Thanks for your patience with me. Please R&R.**

Chapter 11

Rose POV

After I left the council room and headed back towards home I called Abe and told him that the coast was clear. Alberta said that she would keep us up to date on the attacks that fit the description of the other vampires and where they were happening. Once those little chores were finished, I called to see if Jake and the packs had gotten some of the vampires before we faced them. I wanted to keep track of numbers because I suspected that there would be a rise in attacks until they got whatever it was they wanted. I dialed Jake's number and waited for the answer on the other end.

"Hello Rose." Jake said and I swore that I could see the sarcastic smirk on his face that he would be wearing right now.

"Did you guys run into any vamps before we saw them?" I asked and he laughed.

"Come on Rose, straight to business and no foreplay? You got to be kidding me?" I growled. I hated that he didn't take things seriously sometimes.

"God Jake, just answer the damn question or when I get home I putting you in the flea dip." I said seriously. I heard him growl over the phone.

"Okay, Jeeze Rose. Yeah we ran into a few, some tried to flee when you went all apocalypse on them, but they never got to relay what they saw. We counted about the same amount of attackers as last time Rose." He reported.

"Okay Jake. Keep your eyes open because I don't think this is over yet. Good Boy Jake, I'll give you a bone when I get back." I heard him growl and I just laughed. We had a strange relationship, nothing romantic or anything, but Jake seemed to be similar to Christian in many ways. Sure we clashed sometimes, but there was most often this playful banter between us like we were true siblings. We hung up and I turned to see Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie trying to hold back laughter at our exchange. I rolled my eyes and we continued towards home. Abe was bringing Lissa back to the Cullen house and we were meeting them there. When we got there I was somewhat surprised to see that Eleazar and his clan were still here. It was unexpected, but I did need to talk to him about my power. As I walked in the room, he looked at me curiously and then he broke into a wide smile. He must have seen something that indicated my power had grown.

"What happened Rose?" Eleazar asked and I smiled.

"Well Eleazar, I discovered a few new powers that were rather helpful. It made the guardians think that there was a Moroi using magic and they demanded I tell them who did it." I laughed. "I may have lost my position as Lissa's guardian but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"What do you mean Rose? You will always be my guardian." Lissa said worriedly.

"Croft thought he could bully me into telling him where you were and who used 'magic' during the fight. I would have told him and agreed to do just that, but in private. When we met up he had the council listening in out of sight. Since he didn't want to dismiss the council from the room and let me explain I didn't explain anything and he threatened to have me jailed." I explained and scoffed. "Like I haven't been in jail before."

"Well what power did you come up with Rose?" Eleazar asked and I smirked.

"Don't you already know?" I said raising my eyebrow slightly in question and he smiled widely and laughed.

"Yes Rose but I wanted to know which ones you already have so I know what more to expect." He answered with a smile and I nodded in understanding.

"Well we knew about the fire power, but I can move objects with my mind, made the strigoi and other vampires scream in pain, and I can tell when someone is lying to me." I ticked off on my fingers and internally grinned at their stunned expressions. "I can also detect strigoi and our kind if they are close by without catching their scents." I said and Emmet being the one to always speak his mind grinned widely.

"Cool Rose!" He exclaimed and I just grinned at him and nodded. Jake came into the room at that moment and I smiled widely.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I forgot about getting that bone that I promised you. I did however get you this." I said and pulled a silver dog dish out of my suitcase that read 'Mutt' on it. The others were watching us and biting back laughter. Jake growled playfully and he ruffled my hair as I growled.

"Thanks Rosie." He said straight faced and I growled at the Rosie reference and pounced on him. We all knew that I wasn't going to hurt him and the others were all laughing except Dimitri who was always so concerned for me. I pinned him quickly and I patted his head as I got off the floor and smiled.

"Good Boy Jake." He growled again. "Go on now and play with the neighborhood dogs." The others were trying rather unsuccessfully now to control their laughter.

"You know Rose, if it were anyone else saying those things to me I would have killed them already." He said with a smirk and went to find Leah and Seth. I turned back towards the group and they were shaking their heads in exasperation and humor.

"You are truly one of a kind Rose, That's for sure." Eleazar stated and I smiled.

"Of course Eleazar. This world couldn't handle two of me." I said and the room burst into laughter again. We talked over things a little longer until my phone rang just as it was getting dark.

"Hathaway." I answered.

"Ahh, Rosemarie. I see that you are still alive. I wondered why my army didn't return to me." The man on the other end of the line said and I growled. I knew that voice and prayed I would never hear it again.

"Of course Aro, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Are you simply mad that your plan to turn me didn't work as you had hoped? Or perhaps you think I will reconsider? Which delusion are you under these days Aro?" Those in the room growled as they heard the name. Aro just laughed.

"Feisty as ever I see my dear one. I merely wanted to know how fond of your mother you are at this moment?" I froze. What the hell was he planning?

"Why is that any concern of yours?" I asked and then heard shuffling in the background.

"Because my dear I have her here with me right now. What say you and I come to an agreement and then I will let her go along her merry way?" He said. Shit I could tell that he was speaking the truth, he had her and she was his bargaining chip. What was I supposed to do now? I saw the confusion on Abe's face because he couldn't hear the other end of the discussion along with the other Moroi and damphirs in the room, but I knew that the others heard and wore furious expressions.

"I'm listening Aro." I said. Dammit, he had me and he knew it. Sure I didn't get along with her most of the time, but she was still my mother.

"Excellent my dear. Come to Volterra alone and she will be released after we have made our little bargain." He said. "How soon can you get here? You should make it a point to be here soon my dear. Some of my new guard members are a little less patient than I am. See you soon." I hung up the phone and sighed hard. I tried hard to control my anger but it was getting the best of me. I hurled the phone through the widow, fast enough that it made a phone sized hole in the glass and I screamed in anger and frustration.

"Rose, what is it?" Lissa asked. Focusing on her, I was able to calm some of my anger. I sighed and sat down on the couch placing my head in my hands. For the first time in a long time, I began to cry silently. The only visible indication was the small shuddering of my shoulders as the tears came.

"Aro has Janine. He wants me to go to Volterra and make some deal with him and he will release her." I said, tears still running in the wet tracks of the previous ones.

"Roza you can't. You know he will try to recruit you to the Volturi and he may change you completely." Dimitri said and while I understood his concern, what else was I supposed to do? I just couldn't let her die at the hand of the Volturi. My anger was getting the better of me and I knew it.

"Please enlighten me then Dimitri. What if it was your mother there? Would you just sit back and let her die?" I asked angrily. I could tell that I hurt him with my outburst but he knew that I was right. I had no other choice. Abe had been silent through all of this and it was so unlike him that I was concerned.

Jasper POV

Rose and the others were having fun and talking when Rose's phone rang. As soon as she answered it I saw the carefree expression she had all night replace with fear and anger.

"Hathaway." She answered.

"Ahh, Rosemarie, I see that you are still alive. I wondered why my army didn't return to me." I knew that Aro had something to do with the attacks and this confirmed it for us.

"Of course Aro, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Are you simply mad that your plan to turn me didn't work as you had hoped? Or perhaps you think I will reconsider? Which delusion are you under these days Aro?" Everyone growled as they heard the name. Aro just laughed. The Moroi and the Damphirs weren't able to hear the other end of the conversation but we could. I feared that this would be very bad for not only Rose, but all of us.

"Feisty as ever I see my dear one. I merely wanted to know how fond of your mother you are at this moment?"

"Why is that any concern of yours?"

"Because my dear I have her here with me right now. What say you and I come to an agreement and then I will let her go along her merry way?" He said.

"I'm listening Aro." She said. I hated that she was reduced to this, but Rose always did thing for others more than herself.

"Excellent my dear. Come to Volterra alone and she will be released after we have made our little bargain." He said. "How soon can you get here? You should make it a point to be here soon my dear. Some of my new guard members are a little less patient than I am. See you soon." She hung up the phone and sighed hard. I could tell that her anger and frustration was growing and the next thing any of us knew, she had thrown her phone through the window

"Rose, what is it?" Lissa asked. She sat down on the couch and did something we had only ever witnessed a few times, she cried silently.

"Aro has Janine. He wants me to go to Volterra and make some deal with him and he will release her." There were so many emotions coming from her and they were overwhelming. There was fear, anger and hatred, sorrow and vengeance. I was very worried about that last one especially in Rose.

"Roza you can't. You know he will try to recruit you to the Volturi and he may change you completely." Dimitri said.

"Please enlighten me then Dimitri. What if it was your mother there? Would you just sit back and let her die?" She asked angrily. I could see he was hurt but she did have a point. She looked over at her father and both of their emotions told me that he was never one to be this quiet.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked. He finally snapped out of his daze and smiled at her.

"Of course Kiz, your mother is strong and so are you. I have no doubt that you will come back safely." He said but I could feel the worry he had for her and for Janine. Rose gave a teary smile and rushed over hugging him tightly.

"I know you are lying Old Man. Sure you have faith in me, but you are still worried that something could go wrong." She smiled. "Regardless, mom will be rescued and I will do everything I can to come back safely.

"Rose you must be aware that the only way that this will end is if Aro and his 'brothers' are gone. If you do end them, know that there are consequences for that." Carlisle stated and Rose nodded, taking in his warning.

"I will be careful Carlisle, but right now I guess I need to go pack." She stood and Dimitri followed her towards the door.

"I'm coming with you to Volterra Roza." He stated and she sighed shaking her head.

"Dimitri this is something I have to do on my own. Besides if you are there, that is one more person that Aro can use against me. I love you and I won't allow you to go and be in danger. I know that you want to protect me, but there are some things I cannot be protected from." She said and Dimitri's face was furious but defeated. He knew she had a point. When the Moroi and Damphirs all left to their house, we all sat there stunned.

"Carlisle, do you remember….?" Eleazar asked but was cut off quickly by Carlisle who obviously knew what he was asking.

"Yes, Eleazar I do. This will change our entire world." He said and Eleazar nodded.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked.

"You will all know soon. For now, please don't pursue the answer." He answered vaguely and I nodded in understanding. Apparently this wasn't the time to know what he meant. We all left the house to feed and keep watch over our friends.

Rose POV

I did love Janine but I was also concerned for myself for the first time in a very long time. Protecting Lissa, I never worried about myself as long as she was safe, but I guess the unknown elements of this situation made everything change. I did however feel that I was abandoning Lissa to save mom. I had also refused to let Dimitri come and he wasn't too happy with me but finally understood. I couldn't afford for anything to go wrong in this.

I packed only the essentials and Abe had made arrangements for me to use the jet. Dimitri and Abe both took me to the jet. Lissa wanted to come, but since it was dark already, I couldn't take that chance with her especially after all of the attacks. I kissed Dimitri hard on the lips, letting him know that I wasn't mad at him, but I couldn't bear for him to be hurt. Abe hugged me tightly and I caught a glimpse of what I thought were tears in his eyes. Never had I known the all-powerful Zmey to cry.

"Don't go all mushy on me while I'm gone Old Man." I said with a smirk and he laughed lightly through the tears in his eyes and nodded. I boarded the jet that would take me to Volterra and the final meeting with Aro. Deep down I knew that one of us would come out of this alive and I planned to be the one. Aro wouldn't plague me or my family anymore. I slept most of the flight and managed better control over the ghosts than before. After 10 hours or so of sitting on a plane, I was definitely ready to get off. I was becoming more nervous over this meeting due to the worry for my mother and the unknown things that I would face when I saw Aro again. I didn't even bother to get a hotel because I wasn't sure I would be using it tonight.

I made my way to the castle and entered as I owned the place. After all I was 'invited' I thought. Two of the guard members I had never seen before ushered me to the 'throne room' where I was to see Aro. I groaned thinking about the last time I was in this room. The room was dark and empty. I assumed that the guards were going to announce to Aro that I was here. I had been practicing blocking some of my thoughts from Aro and I wasn't sure it would work. I could block Edward easily now without effort but I knew that Aro's power worked slightly differently and I was unsure what difference that would make.

I heard the large doors behind me open and I whirled around to see Aro followed closely by Caius and Marcus. Caius looked curious and Marcus just looked bored. Behind them were two guards handling a tiny woman that I recognized instantly. Her eyes locked on mine and for the first time since I've known her, I saw fear in her always flawless mask. Aro smiled widely while I growled at him.

"Alright Aro, I'm here so just get to the point and then let her go." I demanded.

"Wait, you know these people?" Janine asked.

"I'm not sure 'people' is what I would call them, but unfortunately yes I do." I deadpanned, never taking my eyes from Aro. I heard Janine scoff and I was sure that she wore a hard scowl right now.

"Again, straight to business Rosemarie? Fine, here is the deal. You will turn and be part of my guard. I still have some openings due to your last visit here. Then she goes free and you stay here." Aro said. I could tell that he wasn't planning on letting either of use leave here.

"Why do you lie to me Aro? First, you aren't planning on letting either of us leave here and second, the last 'visit' wasn't a visit at all. You kidnapped me and used Lissa to try and get what you want. This is just the same song, second verse. Are you ready for the chorus Aro?" I said. "Let her go and you can turn me. Whether or not I kill you after…"I trailed off and shrugged, "is something I don't even know. So what'll it be Aro?" He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I will turn you and then let her go." He countered and I felt he had told the truth this time. He wanted me so bad that I wondered what about me was so special.

"Why do you want me here so badly Aro? Answer this question truthfully and I will agree to the new terms of our agreement." I said.

"You are already powerful and will be much more so when you are fully turned. You have the power to rule beside us for eternity Rosemarie."

"I don't want to rule beside you. I will never want to rule a world where you are the judge and jury." I said angrily.

"It's the only way to save your dear mother Rosemarie." He stated. Damn he was being truthful again.

"Okay." I said. "Just give me a few minutes alone with my mother." I requested and he nodded. The guards let go of Janine and they followed Aro, Caius and Marcus out of the room. Once the door closed, mother stormed up to me.

"What have you done Rosemarie? How in the hell did you get tangled up with people like that and what are they?" She fumed.

"I'm saving your ass is what I'm doing. I have to stop this because he has gone after those I love for too long already, using them against me. When they release you, there is a jet waiting at the airport. Get your ass on that jet and go to the US and contact Abe. Do not come back here ever mom." I said and she was slightly shaken from me calling her mom instead of Janine. She nodded slightly and then Aro, Caius and Marcus came back with two guards. I approached Aro and held out the wrist that he had attempted to bite before. I looked over at my mother one last time. "Don't look back." I told her as Aro bit my wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their caracters.**

Chapter 12

Rose POV

The pain and burning of the venom was the worst thing I had ever felt. I was just about to black out when the guards who were still holding Janine back led her out of the room. I heard Aro order her to be released and I was grateful that he kept his word. I was writhing in pain but didn't scream as the guards took me to a bedroom off of the main hall. I vaguely noticed the restraints they placed on me and they left the room just before the darkness took me.

Lissa POV

We all sat there at the house, bored out of our minds but also worried for Rose. I knew that one day her selflessness would get her in trouble like this one day, but that was how she is. We went over to the Cullens home and waited for news on Rose when I was suddenly experiencing the worst burning pain as if there was fire running through my veins. I knew that I was screaming and the others were concerned for me and surrounded me, but I didn't care. I just wanted the burning pain to stop. I caught glimpses of the room and it had changed to the throne room in Volterra. I saw Janine being led out and I realized I was seeing things as Rose did. They moved her to a bedroom and restrained her before I was forced out of her head. I was sure now that she must have blacked out from the pain like I wanted to do. The pain subsided as the connection was lost and I fought to catch my breath. Of course that was hard because now I was crying for Rose.

"Lissa what happened?" Christian asked while rubbing my back.

"I was in Rose's head. I was pulled in by a burning pain, like fire running through my veins." The Cullen's faces dropped and I knew what had happened. Aro had succeeded in changing her. Dimitri was in no better shape than I was and he ran from the room down to the gym to vent his anger and grief. I hoped that if Rose survived this she would get her revenge on him for doing this to her.

Carlisle POV

When Lissa started to scream we were all concerned for her, but mostly for Rose. When she stopped she began to cry and she told us that it was Rose that experienced the pain. When she described it, I knew that Rose was one of us now. The prophecy that I had heard those centuries ago when I was with the Volturi ran through my mind and I knew what would happen now. Rose would kill them and destroy the Volturi and she would face the consequences of their deaths. To most the consequences weren't bad but I didn't know how Rose would handle it. I hoped that whatever happened that she would come back to us one day. Abe's Phone rang and I saw the pain in his eyes as he answered. Janine was safe and on her way here, but at what cost. All of our lives were changing in the blink of an eye.

Rose POV

I don't know how long I was out but I was sure that it had been several days. I woke up and found the restraints, ripping them from the wall and walked around the room. Everything was very clear and I remembered everything as clear as day. Carlisle had told me once that most didn't remember their life before being turned all that clearly so I was fortunate. I walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at myself. I was the same mostly, but some of my features had changed slightly, giving me a more attractive and desirable appearance. The only thing I didn't like were the bright red eyes that I had, replacing my brown ones I had before.

I hated Aro for doing this to me and my family. His interference was keeping me from Lissa and from Dimitri and I felt the anger rising in me. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Just then Aro breezed in and a growl resonated low in my throat. He stood with his hands in a surrender motion but I didn't relax.

"Easy my dear. I know that you are thirsty and we will find you someone to drink very soon…" He wanted to continue but I stopped him.

"I won't drink anyone Aro. I have maintained a diet like the Cullens and I will continue that." He looked at me curiously. "Some of the venom took effect from your first attempt like this and I eventually had to feed, but I have never had human blood and have no desire for it now." I said. He smiled slyly and one of the guards brought in a human woman and I growled at Aro. He took a small knife and cut her arm. The smell was very pleasant to me and I tensed while Aro smiled. The girl looked a great deal like Lissa and that made me even madder at Aro for torturing me like this. I fought the bloodlust as long as I could, until I couldn't take anymore torture. I knew that regardless of what I did, they wouldn't let her live and walk out of here. I walked up to the girl and took her face in my hands.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"M-Madison Bishop." She stuttered out. I had small tears of venom in my eyes as I spoke to her again. Aro just laughed and I truly hated him more than I had anyone in my life.

"I am sorry Madison. They won't let you leave here whether I do this or not. Forgive me, but I have to do this." I said. She nodded solemnly, accepting her fate.

"I forgive you. Make it quick please." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. I tilted her head to the side and bit her neck as gently as the bloodlust would let me. I hated Aro for doing this to me and forcing another young girl to be a part of it. The blood was warm and sweet and I felt it strengthen me. The longer I fed, I felt the bloodlust subside and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't let this be her fate, not that Aro would allow it anyway. I drained the last of her blood and the guards took her body away. I turned to Aro who was smiling still and since no one was here with him, I attacked him. I ripped him to pieces before the guards could come to his aide. As he lay at my feet, broken in pieces I used the fire power I had before to set him ablaze. By the time the guards returned he was ash and they soon followed. I stormed out of the room on a rampage of anger. I found Caius and Markus in the throne room, apparently waiting on Aro to bring me here.

"Where is Aro?" Caius asked and I smiled.

"He won't be joining us today…or ever for that matter. Don't worry though, you two will see him in Hell soon enough." They were angry but I also saw understanding in their eyes.

"Why are you doing this Rose?" Marcus asked.

"Why? Why do you think? Aro wanted me and tried his damnedest to take my friends, my family, everything from me. Now he has accomplished just that by making me into this. He forced my decision and then tortures me with human blood after I requested to simply hunt animals as I did before. I have lost my way of life, my friends and family because he turned me into a monster simply to possess me and my power." I ranted and I saw that they understood. Sure they didn't want Aro dead, but knew I was justified.

"Call your friends here and I promise no harm will come to them, any of them." Marcus said and handed me a phone. "We have much to discuss with you and them." He said.

"I have a request and I promise that I will return here, but allow me to hunt tonight for animals. I will not take another human life and if it is forced on me I will kill you both." I said and they agreed. I took the phone back to my room and stepped over the three piles of ashes in my doorway. I sat on the bed and dialed the number I wanted. I knew that Abe would always drop what he was doing to answer my calls.

"Mazur." He answered flatly and I choked back tears.

"Dad, where are you? Did mom get back okay?" I asked.

"Rose?" He asked in disbelief and I heard an intake of breaths, indicating he wasn't alone. I figured that he was still with the Cullen's. He recovered quickly and answered me. "I'm still at the Cullen house and yes Janine did reach us. She is taking the news of vampires as good as to be expected." He said and I laughed.

"Dad can you put me on speaker and is Carlisle and Eleazar there?" I asked.

"Yes Rose, hold on a moment." I heard shuffling as I assumed the others gathered around the phone. "We are all here Rose."

"Thanks Dad. Carlisle, Marcus and Caius want you all to come here to talk. They promised nothing would happen to you all." I stated.

"What about Aro Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"He is in the room right now but has lost the ability to speak, or anything else for that matter." I said.

"What happened Rose?" Eleazar asked and I sighed loudly.

"When I woke up, he came in and said I needed to feed. I told him I didn't want to feed from humans and he had the guards bring a girl in. He cut her so the smell of blood was overwhelming and I fought it as long as I could. According to what I have heard from all of you and experienced myself, I did pretty well at holding back but in the end I couldn't take the torture anymore. After that, I killed Aro and two of the guards. Caius and Marcus were a little angry, but understood. They said there are things to discuss, and they agreed to let me hunt from now on." I explained.

"Okay Rose, we will be there as soon as we can manage it. Be careful Rose." Carlisle said. I heard shuffling of the phone and the voice I wanted to hear more than anything came through. I almost cried hearing his voice again.

"Roza, please be careful. I love you and we will be there as soon as we can." He vowed and I almost cried.

"I will Dimitri and I love you too. Can you put Liss on for me?" I asked.

"Of course Roza." He said and I could hear shuffling and then I heard Lissa.

"Rose I was so worried about you. I felt the pain as you were turned and I was pulled into your head." She said and I was saddened that she had to experience that pain.

"I'm so sorry Liss. I didn't want you to experience that any more than I did." I said. "Is the bond still there?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Hold on." She said and came back seconds later. "It's still there Rose." She said excitedly. I was excited I had a way to communicate with her still, but I didn't want her to witness what would happen if I had to feed from another human. I didn't expect to but I didn't know if I would be able to hold back.

"Okay Liss. I will see you all soon. Be careful and follow what the Cullen's say for your own safety Liss." I said. "I have to go Liss stay safe."

"I will Rose and I love you, no matter what." She said and we hung up. I went towards the throne room and was faced with Caius and Marcus trying to calm a very mad female vampire. She turned to me as I entered and all hell broke loose.

Jasper POV

We were all at home sulking over the fact that Rose want here with us. Even my powers of emotional persuasion wouldn't pull us all from the way we felt. We were sitting there like we had for the last several hours when Abe's phone rang.

"Mazur." He answered.

"Dad, where are you? Did mom get back okay?" A female voice asked. One that I recognized from anywhere.

"Rose?" He asked in disbelief but recovered quickly. "I'm still at the Cullen house and yes Janine did reach us. She is taking the news of vampires as good as to be expected." He said and I heard Rose laughed.

"Dad can you put me on speaker and is Carlisle and Eleazar there?" She asked.

"Yes Rose, hold on a moment." We all gathered around the phone. "We are all here Rose."

"Thanks Dad. Carlisle, Marcus and Caius want you all to come here to talk. They promised nothing would happen to you all." She stated.

"What about Aro Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"He is in the room right now but has lost the ability to speak, or anything else for that matter." She said.

"What happened Rose?" Eleazar asked and Rose sighed loudly.

"When I woke up, he came in and said I needed to feed. I told him I didn't want to feed from humans and he had the guards bring a girl in. He cut her so the smell of blood was overwhelming and I fought it as long as I could. According to what I have heard from all of you and experienced myself, I did pretty well at holding back but in the end I couldn't take the torture anymore. After that, I killed Aro and two of the guards. Caius and Marcus were a little angry, but understood. They said there are things to discuss, and they agreed to let me hunt from now on." She explained. I hated that she had to experience that and if it were me, I would have done the same. I could tell that there was guilt in her voice from what she did and I knew she couldn't help it.

"Okay Rose, we will be there as soon as we can manage it. Be careful Rose." Carlisle said. Dimitri picked up the phone and turned the speaker off so that they could talk privately, even though we could still hear them both.

"Roza, please be careful. I love you and we will be there as soon as we can." He vowed.

"I will Dimitri and I love you too. Can you put Liss on for me?" She asked and he waved Lissa over to him.

"Of course Roza." He said handed the phone to Lissa.

"Rose I was so worried about you. I felt the pain as you were turned and I was pulled into your head." She said and I knew rose would feel guilt that she experience that pain with her.

"I'm so sorry Liss. I didn't want you to experience that any more than I did." Rose said. "Is the bond still there?"

"I don't know. Hold on." Lissa said and blanked out a second and then talked into the phone again. "It's still there Rose." She said excitedly. Rose would be glad they had a way to communicate still

"Okay Liss. I will see you all soon. Be careful and follow what the Cullen's say for your own safety Liss." Rose said. "I have to go Liss stay safe."

"I will Rose and I love you, no matter what." Lissa said and hung up.

"What do you think about this Carlisle?" I asked wondering what secret he was keeping about all this.

"I really don't know Jasper. No one has ever come close to killing them because the guard has always protected them but Rose did it." He said and I could tell he was hiding something very important. "They rule because they killed the previous rulers. I don't know what this meeting will be like and the unknown element of this has me worried for her safety." He said and we were all confused except for Eleazar and Carlisle it seemed. They were hiding something very important. Carlisle sighed and looked to us. "Get ready to go. We leave for Volterra as soon as possible."

We went to pack various things we needed and Alice was very sad that Rose was turned like that and had been tortured by Aro. She was angry that she couldn't see anything around Renesmee and Jacob. I comforted her until we were summoned downstairs to leave. Abe had his jet waiting and ready. We loaded up on the jet and headed towards Volterra and Rose.

Rose POV

The woman that turned to me looked furious and full of sorrow. I assumed that this must be Aro's wife, well widow now. I knew that she zeroed in on me as the person that killed her husband, but what else could I have done? I wouldn't let him take my only request and shove it down my throat. All I wanted was to hunt for animals. I didn't want to take human life and Aro knew that because I knew he saw my thoughts.

"So you are the one I get to kill for taking my mate from me?" She questioned.

"If your mate had left me to my own life and hadn't taken my mother to use against me, he wouldn't be a pile of ash right now." I stated and her fury grew. Caius and Marcus were watching intently but didn't interfere. "He was the one that turned me into this, knowing that I would likely kill him after, but his quest for power wouldn't let him just leave me alone." Caius joined in then.

"She is right Sulpicia. Aro pursued her until she was given little choice. He brought it on himself by torturing a newborn with human blood." He stated and Sulpicia softened a little. "Her only request was that she be allowed to hunt for animals and he denied that request, making her give into the blood lust. He cut the human so that she couldn't have resisted for very long. Do you think that she was unjust in killing him after what he put her through?" Caius asked and Sulpicia looked defeated.

"Look, I understand how you feel right now, but if Aro hadn't pursued me like he did I would be with the one I love right now as well. I returned him from being a strigoi, only to be turned into this." I said and she looked confused so I told her my story. I told her everything down to the minute I killed Aro and the two guards. I saw understanding in her eyes now and she hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry that has happened to you Rose. I loved him so much but he wasn't my true mate. You have found yours but yet you are still separated and I understand." She said and pulled back smiling a teary smile as Athenadora also hugged me. She had come in while I was telling my story, along with all of the guard. They all respected me and my control but understood that I had reached my breaking point and couldn't take anymore. After the wives and the guard calmed down, I turned to Caius and Marcus.

"Carlise said that they would all be here as soon as possible. There are no humans coming, but there are Moroi and Damphir. Most you have met, but one you might not have. They are probably taking Abe's jet so they will get here pretty quick." I said and they widened their eyes at the mention of Abe.

"You don't mean Ibriham Mazur?" Caius asked and I nodded. Their cloudy red eyes got bigger and I guessed that dad had made an impression on them too. "How do you know Mr. Mazur?" They asked and I smiled.

"I told you that Aro made a mistake bothering me. Abe Mazur, the almighty Zmey is my father. Janine is my mother, the woman the Aro held here. Seriously if I didn't kill him, someone else would have. He was making a lot of very powerful enemies." I said.

"Yes he did. Honestly he was getting a little crazy the last century or so, but his pursuit of you and others with power was a little eccentric." Marcus said.

"Indeed." Caius agreed. I excused myself to go and hunt. One of the guards accompanied me and showed me where the most secluded areas were to hunt animals. After I had sated my thirst, I went back to my room and waited for my friends and family to arrive.

**How's this for a little twist? What do you think? Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 13

Rose POV

When my friends arrived I was summoned to the throne room where they were all gathered with Caius and Marcus. My now cold heart leapt at the sight of them. I walked into the throne room and was immediately surrounded by my friends who rushed to hug me. Naturally the vampires who were like me were the first, while the others stayed back several feet. My heart hurt at the idea that I would ever hurt them. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, and Abe were all here

"Guys it's alright. I won't hurt any of you. I am in control of the thirst and Caius and Marcus allowed me to hunt a few hours ago." I said and I saw them visibly relax. Lissa ran to me and flung her arms around me tightly.

"God I missed you Rose. I was so scared for you when I felt what you were going through. I love you Rose." She said and I could smell the salt from the tears in her eyes. I pulled her back a little so she could meet my eyes. I knew that they were all wary of the bright red eyes that I had now. They hadn't yet had enough time to dilute into the golden honey color like the Cullen's had.

"I love you too Liss, never forget that. I can't be your guardian anymore but you are still my friend and my sister." I said and she hugged me tighter, of course it didn't hurt me with the changes to my body. When she finally released me I looked around the room at my family and friends. I found Dimitri's eyes bored into mine and I approached him.

"Comrade?" I questioned. I didn't want to push his acceptance of me and waited for him to make the first move. His guardian mask softened and he smiled lightly at me. He raised his hand and placed it lightly on the side of my face as salty tears mad tracks down his cheek.

"Roza" was all he said and he placed a kiss on my lips. His scent wrapped around me and it was even stronger than before. I was in no danger of hurting him right now but I feared that I could hurt him so I pulled back gently. I walked over to dad and looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face and I hugged him gently. Once all the greetings were over, I turned to Caius and Marcus.

"Rose Marcus and I want to formally apologize for our inaction against Aro. We knew that he was recruiting you by different means, but we never imagined that he would go to such great lengths to gain you and your power." Caius said.

"Thank you Caius, Marcus. Unfortunately the damage has already been done." I said and then we switched to why we were here. "What is it that we needed to discuss Caius?" He smiled at me.

"The tree of us ruled as brothers because we had killed the previous rulers. You have killed Aro but the two of us remain. For every ruler that dies, another must take their place." He said and I stopped him for a minute.

"So you mean that since I killed him, I must take his place?" He nodded and I was speechless for a minute. "What if I don't want to rule?" I asked.

Normally you would have no choice but to take his position immediately. However Marcus and I feel that you have earned the right to choose when you would take his place. Marcus and I have a proposition for you to consider first." Caius finished and I was utterly confused now.

"What is it Caius?" I asked and he smiled.

"We have always secretly known about the Moroi and the strigoi. Strigoi create bad publicity and we seek to rid the world of them. We also wish to create a truce between the Moroi and ourselves. If you could help us to achieve this, we could postpone your stepping up to claim the throne." He said placing his hand on the empty seat in the center. I was so unsure of what to do that my head was spinning.

"So let me get this straight. In killing Aro I became one of the three rulers, but I wouldn't have to assume that position as of yet provided I help to create the truce between the Volturi and the Moroi and rid the world of the strigoi?" I asked and they nodded. "The moroi will have a problem with us because we kill humans, just like the strigoi. How do you hope to get past that?" I asked and they smiled.

"Marcus and I agreed to no longer harm humans and have ordered the guard to adopt the same diet. Most as you have guessed were forced just the same as you when they were created. Your job will be mostly away from Volterra, visiting other clans and relaying the message. Those who do not comply will have to be destroyed to maintain truce with the Moroi. This is dangerous Rose, but Caius and I have faith that you will be able to accomplish it." He explained and I could tell he was being truthful. Carlisle and the rest stood there dumbfounded by these revelations. "I asked for your friends and family here so that they might help us and you in this task. Once completed though, you must take your position as queen."

"Carlisle, Eleazar, I trust your judgment so I ask you what do you think?" I asked.

"It is a good plan, but will be met with a great deal of resistance from those who feed off humans." Carlisle said and I nodded in understanding.

"This is something I'd rather not agree to without thinking it through thoroughly. Would you allow me to return to the states with my family and discuss it with them before I make a decision?" I asked and Caius and Marcus smiled.

"That is well within your right Rose. If you wish to decline the offer though, we would still need you back here as queen." Caius said. I nodded and noticed that the entire guard, Athenadora and Sulpicia had entered the room and wanted to see me off. I smiled at them. When all the goodbyes were said, Sulpicia handed me a cell phone, begging me to call her while I was away and I agreed. The others were surprised that I had become so close to the guard and the Volturi wives. I went towards Cauis and Marcus and hugged them tightly. I suddenly felt the grief and pain coming from Marcus over his long dead mate and I whispered in his ear.

"You will find love again Markus. You are a good man and there is someone out there for you. You just haven't found her yet, but she is closer than you realize." His eyes widened as I pulled away and he smiled.

"Thank you Rose. You are a strong person in both heart and mind. You will make an excellent queen." He said still smiling and I returned it. I knew that they all wondered what I had said to Marcus but I just wanted to get back to the states.

"Let's go guys. They can only handle so much of me at a time you know." I said and the room filled with laughter. I saw the curious looks from all my friends when we boarded the jet but I ignored it. I was still filled with the guilt of killing the young girl and saw her face every time I closed my eyes. I felt her fear as her blood flowed into me, her gratefulness as I drained her instead of allowing her to become like one of us. I felt that she understood that I didn't want to kill her, and if I didn't someone else would have. I was brought from my musings as Jasper sat down beside me and smiled at me.

"It'll be okay Rose. The guilt is something we have all dealt with at one time or another. I know you wouldn't have done it if you had any other choice." He said and I leaned into him. He wrapped a comforting arm around me. Jasper and the others were for all practical purposes my brothers and sisters. Dimitri was uncomfortable with Jasper being so close to me and I could somehow feel the emotion rolling off him in waves. I sat up quickly and glared at him.

"Don't even start with the jealousy bullshit Dimitri. You know as well as I do and everyone else here that I love you and you alone. Just because I seek a little comfort from someone that understands and even feels what I feel doesn't mean that I don't need comfort from you as well, but what I need most from you is love and understanding." He softened a little bit but stood up and went to the back of the jet. Eleazar was looking at me curiously and I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He smiled at me.

"Rose how did you know what he was feeling?" Eleazar asked.

"Well aside from the fact I could always read him like a book, I felt the emotion coming from his, kind of like I imagine Jasper does." I answered. "The jealousy was rolling off him like waves, but I felt his hurt and a little bit of betrayal."

"Do you still have all of the powers you had before?" He asked and I nodded. "So you're getting stronger, gaining more power?"

"I guess. I mean that was why Aro wanted me so badly. He said I would be stronger and have more power when fully turned." I said. I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, would there be a possibility of getting the other covens and the nomads to come back to the house? I'd like to see what they all think of the Volutri's change of heart." I asked.

"They would probably come, but I must warn you Rose that the lifestyle change they are proposing will make a lot of them hostile towards the Volturi. However, they will be glad to hear that the attacks will be lessened since Aro is no longer giving them free reign." He said and I nodded in understanding. I knew that this would get pretty hairy and I really didn't know how to prepare for that.

"I know Carlisle. Honestly I'm not sure that this is the Volturi's best course of action. It really isn't that much different from what Aro did to me if you think about it, to eliminate them just because they refuse to change their diet? I really don't know how to approach this. I could tell that Caius and Marcus really do want things to change for the better, but they may be creating more problems by forcing it." I said. "If they force hard enough, they may be overpowered by those that are against this." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Honestly Rose, I had my doubts that you could handle something so big like this. It seems though that you have a very good understanding of our kind already and you will be a fair queen." He said and I groaned at the queen thing. After what seemed like forever, we arrived back in the states and made our way to the house. When we got there, some of the Denali that stayed behind had welcomed other vampires that Carlisle called to meet us here. When they saw me they were all surprised that I had been changed. I promised them that I would tell them my story once everyone was present. Dimitri and Eddie took the Moroi over to our place where they would stay for now. Abe stayed close and ignored the other vampires who looked at him curiously and with slight blood lust in their eyes. There were also some others that came this time that weren't present for the attack in Forks. There were two that immediately sent warning bells off in my head. I told Edward in my mind that I didn't trust them and he whispered to me who they were. They were Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan. They held a grudge against the Volturi so this news would be something for them to hear. When everyone was gathered, Carlisle spoke.

"I know that this is a little unorthodox, but things have occurred that will change our world from now on. Has any news reached any of you of the Volturi?" He asked.

"Only that Aro was after a very powerful person that he wanted to turn. It was said that he would stop at nothing to turn this person and wanted them in the guard." Peter said.

"Yes, well he did succeed in turning the person. After turning, they requested to hunt animals instead of humans. Aro brought in a human and cut them, causing them to fight the blood lust, but they eventually gave in while Aro laughed at the newborn vampire." He said and the others sat there in shock at his words. "After feeding, the vampire, furious with Aro killed him and two of the guard members." Shocked gasps filled the room and they still didn't know who killed him. This was about to get really hairy.

"So we have a new ruler to take his place? Who is the guy?" Vladimir said and I scoffed before I could stop it. He whipped his head in my direction, but Carlisle continued.

"The person who killed Aro is a woman and she is sitting right here in this room." Carlisle said and every head whipped to me. I felt all of the emotions in the room and it was overwhelming. I felt surprise, shock, anger, jealousy(probably from the Romanians), and sympathy for what I went through.

"Alright Jasper, you're going to have to help with the emotional whirlwind here. I'm not used to this yet you know." I said looking at Jasper and he laughed a little.

"Sorry Rose." Jasper said.

"So now we have Caius, Marcus and an unmated newborn queen?" Stefan asked and Carlisle nodded. "So Sulpicia didn't try to kill you?" I shook my head and laughed.

"No actually after she heard all the details of what Aro had done to turn me, we actually became pretty good friends, Athenadora too." I said and they were still in shock.

"So why are you here instead of in Volterra? And why were we called here?" Zafrina asked.

"Caius and Marcus have had what you might call a change of heart. They want to be like the Cullen's and Denali's, feeding from strictly animals. They want to also eliminate the strigoi because they cause unwanted attention for our kind. To accomplish that, they want to form an alliance with the Moroi. That being said they want to issue an order that will probably be very unpopular to most of us, which is why I asked for you all to come here." I said.

"And what is that?" Peter asked Carefully and I sighed heavily.

"They want all of our kind to stop hunting humans altogether. I don't like the idea of hunting humans, but to forbid it and end those that don't comply isn't the right way. We do need to work with the Moroi, but we need to find some middle ground here. That is why you all are here, just to get any ideas from you on how to come to a compromise." I said and most of the room was filled with mixed reaction. Some welcomed the chance to stop pursuing humans while others were furious that the Volturi were trying to force a lifestyle on them they didn't want. "Look I don't agree with a mandatory rule either. It is no different than Aro forcing me to drink from a human after I specifically chose to hunt only animals. It's the same thing, but in reverse." I said and they calmed a little. I suddenly had an idea that might work. Edward looked at me.

"What is it Rose? You just thought of something?" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Moroi and Volturi both want the strigoi eliminated. What if those that want to feed like they normally do divert their targets to less innocent prey and as long as they help eliminate the strigoi, everyone will get what they want. Then a truce can be formed with the Moroi, the strigoi are systematically eliminated, and we maintain most of our feeding habits. Granted that our kind do not harm Moroi or Damphirs, the truce stays intact." I said.

"That just might work Rose." Carlisle stated while Eleazar nodded. Even some of the others nodded in agreeance. "Not all of our kind will be so eager to agree though." Eleazar added.

"I know but so far that is the best solution I could come up with." I said. "I've only had this little assignment for a day so give me some credit." I said smiling and they all laughed except for Stefan and Vladimir. Those two would be trouble. I went to call Caius and Marcus and they agreed reluctantly that it was the best way to create the truce with the Moroi. After that, I went to Lissa and told her about the idea. While she didn't like the idea of any of us killing humans, she understood our nature and took some time off from school and the Moroi, Damphirs, Carlisle, Eleazar, Edward, Jasper and I were heading to the Moroi court in the morning to attempt to work out a truce. Abe called in some favors and had Sydney meeting us at court. Abe said that she had all of the statistics on all the attacks that have occurred at the hands of our kind and the strigoi so the Moroi could see that the strigoi were the greater evil. I vaguely wondered what Sydney would think of me now that I had been changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 14

Rose POV

When we arrived at court, it was chaos. Lissa ordered that none of us were to be approached and the guardians reluctantly complied. As we were walking across the courtyard to the meeting room, the clouds gave way and the sun shone down on us. For the first time, I saw the changes to my body as my skin and the others shined and sparkled like tiny diamond. This proved to the Moroi that we were definitely not strigoi. As we entered the meeting room I noticed my mother standing against the wall of the room with some expression that I couldn't recognize. Caius and Marcus weren't present but gave me the authority to speak on their behalf. Lissa took her place at the head of the room and turned to the council that gave disgusted looks to our kind, but mainly me. I think most were put off by the red eyes I possessed. I ignored it as Lissa began to speak.

"I have been made aware as you have that there are other types of vampires in our world. They are unlike the strigoi in that they still maintain their emotions from their previous lives. They are stronger and faster than the strigoi and some still maintain the lifestyle if killing humans." Gasps erupted through the room. "Those that are before us today however do not as indicated by the softer color of their eyes." One of the council stood up.

"Then why does Miss Hathaway have Red eyes?" He asked. "And why is your Majesty associating with a traitor?"

"Rose isn't a traitor." Lissa fumed. "She was turned against her will after Guardian Janine Hathaway was held hostage by one of them to get her to turn." He sat down and she continued. "New vampires of their kind have red eyes like the others and it takes several months to dilute if they feed from animals constantly."

"So she has never taken a human life?" Someone asked and I cringed with guilt.

"Not willingly no. The one who turned her, cut a human in front of her soon after the change. Rose is a little different than most. When he attempted this before, she was exposed to some of the venom, making her have qualities like them, also causing her to need to feed. She chose to feed from animals but wasn't allowed that choice this time. She killed the vampire that turned her but the damage had been done. The blood lust took over after she fought it for as long as she could." Lissa said.

"So why are we all here today?" Another council member asked.

"The Volturi, rulers of their kind wish to form an alliance with us to rid us of the strigoi. There are three rulers and until recently, they had all ruled for centuries. They seek to change some of their ways and while not all of them can agree to cut human blood from their diet, most are willing to divert their practices to less innocent prey. The need for human blood is hard wired in them as it is in us, though their saliva contains venom that starts the conversion as soon as it enters the bloodstream. This is the reason that their prey are always killed, so that the venom doesn't spread and create more vampires." She answered

"So why are we entertaining a treaty with the Volturi if none of them are here?"

"Oh but one of them is here." I said with a smile. They all looked confused. "The three rulers were Aro, Cauis and Marcus Volturi. Aro was the one who wanted me and my power and after I killed him, I took his position as one of the three rulers. So now I am here to speak for the Volturi." I finished and the room erupted in laughter while I growled.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, blood whore extraordinaire…a queen?" One said and I growled. Jasper was doing his best to calm me, but these idiots were getting on my last nerve.

"Silence!" Lissa yelled and they froze while I smiled. Lissa has a backbone…look at that. I looked over at Edward to see him smiling widely at me and I poked my tongue out at him. "Rose is not a blood whore and even if she was, she is still visiting royalty here and you will all show some respect for our guests."

"It's okay Lissa. Let them think as they will, but when this process fails and the strigoi are at their doorstep, don't come crying to the Volturi." I said and turned to face the room. "We want what you all want, to put a stop to the strigoi. Do you think that this was the life we wanted for ourselves. Most of us in this room are what we are because the only other option was death. I was turned simply to gain the power I had, a possession. You think I wanted that? Aro was a collector of 'talents' and wanted my talents. I have come to terms with what I am because we are different from strigoi. We can choose how we live and though there are some of our kind who are more like the strigoi and are cruel and evil, most of us want nothing more than to live out our existence without being bothered or feared. What you all fail to realize is that in this agreement, our kind are the ones who sacrifice. Some of us have fed from humans for centuries, agreeing to change our habits so that the greater good can be accomplished here. We have a common goal and you are too blind to see it." I said.

After that things went much smoother and we were able to  
come to an agreement. I called Caius and Marcus with the news and they were thrilled. They told me that I needed to come back by the end of the week with the others to announce Aro's predecessor. I told the others and they all agreed to attend the gala. I went back home with the Cullens and I thought long and hard about how my life had changed. I still had the bond with Liss, but wasn't bothered by the ghosts anymore but could still detect strigoi. I sat outside the house that night wondering how my life had changes so much in such a short time. One question plagued me over and over. What will happen now with me and Dimitri? I was turning over that question in my head as I felt there were other vampires of our kind here and they were hostile. I stood on full alert and the other followed Edward outside to stand with me. I noticed the Romanians with several others that I didn't recognize. Just then I froze in fear as the door to the Moroi house opened and Eddie and Dimitri came out with Christian and Lissa. Adrian was just inside the doorway. I screamed at Lissa in my head but it was no use. Vladimir was at them like a bolt of lightning. I was right behind him and told the Moroi to get in the house. Eddie pushed them inside and followed but Vladimir already had Dimitri, biting his neck. The darkness took hold of me as Vladimir was forced to release Dimitri. Vladimir was off the ground several feet and I pulled him apart midair, leaving him alive, but where he couldn't get away from me. I would deal with him later. As he impacted with the ground I ran to Dimitri who was lying on the ground. I could feel the venom in my eyes and Carlisle came to check on him. He was alive, but turning. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him with me always, but only if he wanted it too.

"Roza, it's okay Love." He said and as the venom shot through his system, he writhed in pain. Using the power I had, I took all of the pain from him that I could. He had a very large dose of the venom and the pain he still felt was like what I had experienced only slightly worse. Edward, Emmet and Carlisle carried him to our home while the others burned the vampires that remained. Jasper collected Vladimir and carried him to the house as well. I told Eddie to stay with the others and I would send for them when it was safe. I went to where Dimitri was taken and stayed with him until the screaming and pain had stopped. Dimitri hadn't woken up yet but I wanted to be there when he did. I walked briefly out of the room and went to where Vladimir was being held. The others had already burned the other pieces, leaving him nothing but a torso and a head.

"You are a bastard and you will pay for trying to take my friends and family from me." I said and Eleazar and Jasper watched closely. I used my power on him, making him feel the worst pain imaginable. He screamed in pain and I kept it up for hours. When I felt the torture had gone long enough, I gripped his head, ripping it from what was left of his body. Jasper took him back outside where his remains were rendered to ash. Before I joined Dimitri again, I sat down in the living room with the others who looked at me with mixed expressions.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to see that. I guess I got a little carried away." I said.

"It's alright Rose. Dimitri is to you like Bella was to me before she was turned. I would have been the same way if it were Bella in Dimitri's place. In fact, I have been there and you handled it surprisingly well for a newborn." Edward said and I smiled at him.

"Damn you are one scary bloodsucker when you're mad Rose." Jake said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jake….I think" I said and we all laughed. I left then so I could be at Dimitri's side when he woke up. The others gave me plenty of space and I found myself very protective of him as he lay there. I could hear his heart as it beat faster than ever and eventually slowed to a stop. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes reminded me so much of when he was strigoi and my heart clenched at that. His red eyes found mine and he smiled tentatively at me.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. I just couldn't get to you fast enough to stop the attack on you or the venom." I said and he looked straight at me and smiled lightly.

"It's okay Roza. I'm still here with you and that is all that matters now." He said and kissed me hard on the lips, waking a part of me that I didn't know was still there. I could feel the love and lust rolling off of him, but he needed to feed first. It took all the willpower I could find to pull away.

"You need to feed Comrade." I said and smiled. We went downstairs to where the others were and we went hunting. We all fed well and I went over to get the others from the other house. As we entered the Cullen house, I could feel fear from Lissa as she saw Dimitri's eyes and I tried to calm her fear. I sat on Dimitri's lap as the others gathered around.

"Eddie, you are going to have to call for more guardians. You are good but you can't protect three Moroi all by yourself." I told Eddie.

"I already did Rose. Mikhail is coming and they are sending another for Adrian." He said and I nodded.

"Mikhail is a good guardian." I stated. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I was surprised to see Abe standing there in the door but ushered him inside.

"What's up Old Man?" I asked smiling.

"Just thought I would pay a visit to my only daughter seeing as she is about to go and be queen in another country." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad there has been a new development and I want you to be aware of it. Dimitri was bitten by one of our kind. He can't guard anymore and will be with me in Volterra." I explained and we went to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"That is unfortunate Rose, but at least you two will finally be able to be together. He is the love of your life and I understand that." He said smiling at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for understanding dad." I said into his chest and he chuckled a little. I looked up at him in confusion.

"We keep having these daddy/daughter moments and people are going to think I'm going soft." He said and I laughed.

"Mr. Mazur, I have a request if you can manage it for me." Dimitri said once we pulled away from each other.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" He said.

"Could you get messages to my family in Baia. I just want them to know that I am okay." Dimitri said and I both saw and felt the pain he was experiencing. I loved his family so much as well and I knew the pain he was dealing with to let them go.

"I will be happy to help you in any way Dimitri. Sure I have given you hell a few times, but you are who my daughter chooses and she is happy with you. Anything you need Dimitri let me know." He said smiling and hugged me again. "I also wanted to tell you that Caius and Marcus wanted me to attend the Gala as well so I'll be going to support my beautiful daughter."

After he left so did the Moroi and Dimitri went to get some of his things from the house. Lissa said the rest would be brought here to the house until it was sent to Volterra. The whole household picked up and packed up to go to the gala. Marcus and Caius had told me not to worry about a dress and I told them about the Romania that turned Dimitri. They made arrangements for him to be outfitted as well when we got there. Tomorrow we would leave here and I would be staying in Volterra as the new queen and Dimitri would be by my side. The others went to hunt again, giving Dimitri and I the privacy they knew we wanted and we made love. It was like the first time, only better and more intense after being unable to for so long. We didn't sleep anymore, but curled into each other and basked in each other's company.

The following morning we boarded a plane back to Volterra and my destiny. I hated how long the flights were and it took most of the day in travel time. Naturally, Caius and Marcus greeted us and led us to our rooms. Dimitri and I were lead to some of the more elegant rooms near Caius and Marcus' rooms. I heard some noise that I recognized coming from Marcus room and I swear if I could have blushed I would have. I could feel love and lust coming from the room and I looked to Dimitri who stood there in confusion. I lead him into our room and we took advantage of the room for a few hours until a knock came on the door. I went to answer the door after putting on my robe quickly. Dimitri retreated to the bathroom and I opened the door. Athenadora stood at the door with a large garment bag and several other women. I ushered her in as I heard the door to the next room open and was surprised at who I saw exiting Marcus' room. I smiled at her and her eyes widened at the realization she had been caught. I made a motion with my fingers, indicating I wouldn't say anything and she sighed in relief. Thankfully for her Athenadora didn't see her and she hurried down the hallway.

"Sulpicia should be here in a few moments with Dimitri's clothing but we can get started I guess." Athenadora said and sure enough, there was a knock moments later and I called for the person to come in. Sulpicia entered and I smiled at her while Athenadora was putting the finishing touches on my gown I was to wear tonight. Dimitri came out from the shower and the girls ushered me in to shower before I dressed. I had literally the quickest shower of my life and when I got out, the women were already getting Dimitri dresses and fitted. They finished with him quickly and started in on me. They wanted it to be a surprise, so I had one of the guards take him toward the Cullen's rooms. Dimitri was a little nervous but I smiled in encouragement. They did my hair and the dress was on. I looked in the mirror at the finished product and almost didn't recognize myself. The dress was floor length, sleek and yet had just the right amount of 'fluff'. It was gathered slightly at the sides and was wait for it….. Blood Red. My hair and makeup were done very light and it dulled down the still burgundy hue of my eyes that were just beginning to dilute a little.

Sulpicia and Athenadora left me so that they could get ready quickly and they promised to come and get me very soon. I was a little nervous. I never liked the royal parties that the Moroi threw, but being for all practical purposes the guest of honor was a little unnerving. I took several deep unneeded breaths and awaited the time when I would be announce to the rest of our world as queen.

**So whatcha think guys? Who was coming out of Marcus' room? Please R&R. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 15

Rose POV

Some of the guards came up to my room minutes later to retrieve me. Their eyes widened at my appearance and then smiled. We walked down to the main ballroom in the castle and I could already hear the murmur of the guests and the music. I hoped that immortality had given me enough grace to ballroom dance but I cast that thought aside and I waited for my cue to enter the room. Caius and Marcus quieted the music and the guests and Caius began to speak.

"As you all have already noticed, Aro is no longer with us." Murmurs started but were quickly silenced. Aro charged a young woman to aquire her power and his ruthlessness caused him to taunt this young vampire with blood soon after she awoke to this life. In her fury, this young woman killed Aro and as our rules state, she will assume the throne as our new queen. I would like to formally introduce you to your new Queen Rosemarie Hathaway." Caius announced and I stepped gracefully into the room. The guests stepped aside, creating an aisle from the doorway toward the dais that Caius and Marucs were standing. Caius reached for my left hand and Marcus my right, leading me up to the seat in between them. I turned and stood between them, looking out into the crowd. Caius announced that although Aro was dead, Sulpicia would remain with the Volturi. He announced Athenadora and Sulpicia and they came up, taking positions behind Caius and Marcus. I smiled at the lightly as they approached.

"I have more news for us all. Marcus has found his true mate in the most unlikely of places. Sulpicia has stated that although she did love Aro, he was not her true mate. Sulpicia and Marcus are mates and will be married soon." Caius stated and I turned to Sulpicia and smiled at her widely.

"What of Rosemarie, Does she not have a mate?" One of the guests asked. Caius started to answer but I stopped him. He nodded for me to answer.

"In fact I do. I have been with them since long before I was awakened to this life. I would like to introduce my mate, my friend, my teacher and my lover. Dimitri Belikov." I announced and Dimitri came up as I did. He took my hand and kissed it lightly before taking his position behind me.

"Please welcome Rose and Dimitri as new members of the Volturi." Caius said and they all clapped and cheered. "Please enjoy the party and the festivities as we celebrate our new additions." I sat down and Dimitri leaned to whisper in my ear as the music started again.

"You look beautiful as always Roza. I shall enjoy taking that dress off you tonight." He whispered and I shivered in anticipation and delight. I looked over to Marcus who was smiling brightly at me.

"I told you Marcus that she was much closer than you thought." I said as he smiled wider and pulled Sulpicia's hand gently to him and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you Rose, for giving me the hope I needed to open my eyes to what was in front of me." Marcus said and I nodded. Dimitri moved from his position behind me to ask me to dance. I stood and followed him to the dance floor where I was met with our extended family. The Cullens and the denalis all smiled brightly at me and I noticed that Abe was approaching and so I smiled at him. He pulled one of my hands up and placed a light kiss on it and then kissed my forehead.

"You are beautiful my daughter." He said and I smiled at him. I swear I don't think I have ever smiled so much, but I was happy. Dimitri and I danced for hours and we started to walk back to where Caius and Marcus sat when I felt the familiar strigoi nausea and I tensed. Dimitri noticed the change in posture and I faced the direction of the doorway as the hoard of strigoi busted through. I was pissed that they thought they could invade what was now considered home to me. The strigoi in the front of the hoard leered at me and spoke.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I might have known that you would be a part of the treaty to ensure our destruction. Did they know that your boy toy there used to be one of us?" The strigoi sneered and I growled.

"He is no concern of yours. What is concerning for you should be how many more seconds you will exist." I said and the strigoi laughed.

"It would be comical to see you fight in that dress, even more entertaining to see you out of it." He said and I smiled.

"Who said anything about physically fighting?" I questioned and grinned as confusion crossed his featured. I tapped into my power as Edward, knowing what I was about to do, pushed the guests back away from me. I pulled all the darkness I could find and picked up all of the strigoi up simultaneously. Fear crossed the strigoi features and I smiled as they were pulled apart and I shot fire at them to reduce them to ash. As the last strigoi became ash, I asked some of the guard on duty to clean up the mess. I turned and walked to the dais as if nothing had happened. The guests were a little stunned and eventually came out of their stupor. I took my seat and Marcus and Caius watched me closely with wonder and a little fear.

"You are very powerful Rose." Caius commented and I smiled as Emmet and the others came up to the dais. Emmet grinned widely at me.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Rose." He said and I smiled.

"Hell Emmet, you stay on my bad side." I said smirking and we all laughed. Caius told me that it was time for our guests to hear my story of my past and I cringed a little at the thought but I stood and prepared to tell them how I came to be here.

"I was a Damphir. Guardians to the mortal Moroi vampires. We start training in physical fighting from a young age. My mother left me at the academy as she was a guardian and I started there at the age of four. I trained, made friends, lost friends and found love while at the academy. My best friend and I ran from the academy for two years until this big Russian brought us back. I was about to be thrown out of the academy, expelled while my royal Moroi friend stayed on, but he spoke for me. After grueling trainings and constant house arrest for things I was accused of like destruction of school property, I was finally given reprieve. My friend was kidnapped and tortured by someone close to her family and after she was rescued, a certain Russian and I realized we had strong feelings for one another." I paused and smiled at him and he returned it.

"After many strigoi attacks is a short time, the school took a trip to a 'safe location'. I struggled with my feelings for my Comrade and in anger, I let information of a strigoi hideout get to one of my friends. He snuck out of the resort with two others and I want after them with another friend. We reached them before they ran into strigoi, but were captured by humans who worked with the strigoi. After several days we managed to escape and I killed the two stigoi who held us, but my dear friend Mason didn't make it."

"After that, there were more strigoi attacks and began to struggle with the darkness caused by the bond between the Moroi and i. You see, she lost her parents and brother in a car accident I was also in. She possessed the magic of spirit, a very rare element. I died in that car accident with the rest and she was the only survivor but her power brought me back, creating a bond between us. It caused me to struggle with darkness and I began to see ghosts whenever outside the wards. There was a strigoi attack on the school and using the information from the ghosts, we were able to rescue most of those that were taken, but some of those sent on the rescue didn't return. Dimitri was taken and turned strigoi. On my eighteenth birthday I dropped out of school and went to kill him, free him from the strigoi lifestyle. I didn't succeed and after finding him in Russia, he captured me. I finally escaped after some time and staked him twice that night. I thought I had accomplished what I had set out to do but I was wrong. You see We made a promise if we were ever turned strigoi that we would kill the other, freeing their soul from a eternity of killing innocents."

"I found my father in Russia as well, although I didn't know it at the time. He sent me back to the US where I went back to the academy and my friends. I received word I had failed and through a series of events, mostly illegal, my friend and I returned him to his damphir form. Ironically enough I was accused and almost killed for the murder of the Moroi queen. After breaking out of jail and being on the run, I found the real killer and when I called her out, I was shot in the chest. I took the bullet meant for my friend who was announced as the next queen of the Moroi. The murderer framed me so that she could try and win Dimitri. She thought that the only way she could have him is if I was out of the way. I died but spirit was not used to heal me, so the bond we had went silent. The bond returned around the time we met the Cullen clan. That's when Aro found me and wanted me for his collection. I escaped his first attempt but not without injury. I received a small dose of the venom that cause me to have to feed, but didn't fully change me. It gave me the power Aro wanted, but he wanted me turned fully. He sent armies of strigoi and our kind to capture me, but they all met the same fate."

"Finally, he held my mother hostage so I would turn. When I woke, I wanted to feed from animals like before and I requested it, but Aro laughed. He brought in a human girl and cut her arm so the blood lust would take over. To this day, that was the only human I ever drank from. After that I killed Aro for the grief and anger and humiliation he had caused me. He flaunted human blood in front of a newly awakened vampire and laughed as I fought the bloodlust. I have no remorse for killing him and never will." I finished and the room was quiet. The emotion in the room was overwhelming and filled with sorrow and remorse for what I had went through.

"So you are friends with the Moroi queen?" one asked. I laughed.

"Only since we were about five years old." I answered.

"So who is this Moroi father of yours?" Another asked and I smiled.

"That would be me." Abe announced and approached the dais where I sat. Shocked gasp filled the room and I almost laughed at the expressions throughout the room.

"There you go Old Man. Leaving everyone speechless again huh?" I said and we both laughed.

"Of course Rosemarie." I groaned.

"You know you're the only one that can call me Rosemarie without dying right?" I asked and he nodded. "You know I hate that." He laughed.

"I know you do Rose." He said smiling.

"For the record, the name is Rose, not Rosemarie or Rosie. Rose." I announced and we laughed lightly. The party dispersed soon after and Dimitri and I retired to our room. The clans were all leaving Volterra in the morning but right now, I knew what I wanted and needed. I welcomed my new life as queen, as long as I had my Comrade beside me. We spent most of the night enjoying the feel of one another and were content in knowing there were no rules or age differences or duties to separate us ever again. I would spend an eternity with my Russian God.

**This will be the last chapter in this story guys. If i get people wanting more, i may write more to this story but for now this is the end. Please R&R.**


End file.
